<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paired Souls by jhunieilarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610784">Paired Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde'>jhunieilarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella has gone back to London and resumed her work at Met Police. Unwilling to be still and idle, she jumps from Operation Music Man to another murder case. What she does not expect is being paired to Fox Mulder.  Will they ever get past their personal issues and finish the case? </p><p>(WARNING: this is a universe where Scully did not survive her cancer back in season 4. I know it is unthinkable and i am not anti-MSR but i just thought about a story of what would have happened to Mulder if Scully died and then Stella came into the picture so this is it)</p><p>#crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all comments are welcome, just play nice. This is nothing more than a fun experiment on my part like all the things i wrote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been half an hour since she started staring at herself in the mirror. Vanity has always been a part of her personality, but she has never been concerned with looking her best for others as she tries to look her best for her own satisfaction. This time is different though. This time, she bears the mark of an attack by a sadist, a serial killer, a violent man who had laid his hands upon her inside the PSNI building. She’s not ashamed of it, no. She’s never ashamed of getting injured while on the job. What she dreads is the look of pity that she will receive from her colleagues at the Met Police. Their belittling looks, the sympathy, the judgment of her skills and abilities…there’s nothing more condescending than being judged through the bruises on her face while they attempt to praise her to her face when they mean the opposite.</p><p>It was not the first time she got attacked on the job. That would explain her high tolerance when it comes to pain. It is part of the job. She accepted the risks before she entered the police force. Last time she was hit, every officer in her floor expressed their disgust for the perpetrator and sympathy for her as if she’s invalid. She even heard someone said she should not have been assigned on the case in the first place despite the fact that she was the one who caught the killer. No one sees her achievements. They seemed to be used to it. Everyone watches out for her mistakes, her mishaps and she sure had a lot back in Belfast. She sighed and decided against putting on heavy concealer on her face. She adores makeup but not to the point of wearing tons of layers on it on her face.</p><p>The cab driver kept glancing her way while on the road. The bruises tend to bother a lot of people and they are bound to ask questions such as ‘what happened’ or ‘who did that to you’. The cab driver was no different. She knew he’s going to ask it before he even asked. She gave him her usual response which is ‘occupational hazard’. He understood what she meant when he dropped her off in front of Met Police Building.</p><p>Eyes followed her as soon as she entered the facility. She’s been gone for months. The infamous Stella Gibson branded with bruises on her face is back from another publicly followed case. It was only meant to be a 28-day review and she ended up running the whole thing in her desire to catch Paul Spector. Her Operation Music Man almost got reviewed as well after being stalled which would have been embarrassing on her part.</p><p>A briefing of another case was going on when she entered the bullpen. Her colleagues, mostly men, gathered around listening to Chris George, Chief Superintendent, discuss another murder crime. At first, she only stared at her boss and his gray hair. His brilliant mind and admirable leadership at works as he commanded attention from his men. She smiled internally, glad to see him again after being away for months. She stood at the back listening intently to what’s being said.</p><p>“Age 34, she’s a bank teller and just like the rest, she’s found with a nylon around her neck but this time, she was hanged at her backyard”, her boss said.</p><p>Her eyes immediately glued to the image of a woman hanging lifelessly by the tree. Another woman dead…she stopped herself from expressing her dismay out loud but it radiated off of her nonetheless, catching the attention of Chris.</p><p>“Ah, there she is!” heads turned to her direction, “our powerhouse detective who made a lot of fuss in Belfast and also, who’s supposed to be on mandatory leave right now”, Chris declared.</p><p>Normally, she would have been offended by being talked like that in front of others but the lightness of his tone made the others chuckled and it eases her anxiety. She’s used to this kind of banter at the office. It feels more natural to her than being in Belfast where everyone was worried about upsetting her. She appreciates the respect, but it feels nice to be treated like a colleague and not a boss sometimes.</p><p>“You very well know, sir, that I don’t go on leave”, she replied and the others laughed even more.</p><p>She did not recognize a few faces present in the room but she paid little attention to that. Her attention was already caught by the victim on the screen.</p><p>“That’s TBD”, Chris said to her with a pointed look and resumed with the briefing.</p><p>Stella remained there until he finished. She absorbed every information that was given and her curiosity and that familiar desire to catch the killer grew in her. It’s not greediness. She’s just not one to stand by and let someone kill women like that. It’s humiliating and degrading. To be brutalized like that and then to be displayed for everyone to see, the killer seemed to want to take power through humiliation.</p><p>“Stella, may I talk to you in my office?” Chris said after the briefing.</p><p>“Of course, sir”, she replied and followed suit.</p><p>She always likes Chris’ office. It’s cozy, minimalist, and clean, just her kind of style. For some reason, she started to miss her office in Belfast, the first one before they got moved to another building. She got her own in the Met building but it’s been rarely used since she’s being sent all over the place for case and case review. Chris was quick to pour her coffee on the mug that’s only been used by her in that room. The older man eyed her carefully and clicked his tongue in disapproval regarding her bruises as he handed her the mug.</p><p>“I should stop sending you on field work. I knew something like this will happen when you informed me you’re being made SIO in that damn case”, he expressed.</p><p>Their relationship has been previously rumored to be romantic all over the police force but over the years, people started to see their father-daughter-like bond and the rumor died on its own. It is quite typical when a woman is climbing up the ladder. Everyone seemed to think she’s sleeping with someone who’s pulling the string, completely discrediting her skills.</p><p>“Occupational hazard”, she almost flinched at giving him her scripted answer to strangers, “I got the killer. He took the easy way out though but he’s not out there on the streets, stalking his new victim, so that’s a consolation”, she explained casually.</p><p>“…but you wanted him to be sentenced for life”, he concluded.</p><p>“I did not want him to cheat the system”, she clarified.</p><p>He knows she’s tough. No one knows that better than him. He had sent her on so many cases and she had been injured way worse than what she got right now but each time she comes back heavily battered and bruised, he felt a pang of guilt for being the one to approve her assignment. If it’s up to him, he would want her to stick on auditing and office work even though she hates it.</p><p>“Jim Burns resigned. Do you have a hand in that?” he suddenly asked.</p><p>Knowing her for years, he has been aware of her proclivities and though he may not approve of some of her choices, he respects her choice of lifestyle. Stella slightly raised an eyebrow for his initiative on bringing up Jim. She seemed to remember Chris yelling at her when he found out that she had Jim spent the night in her hotel room the first time she reviewed a case in Belfast. Chris had known Jim back in the day and he knew the man is married. It was the only time Chris had put in his opinion when it comes to her personal relationship, or the lack thereof.</p><p>“Jim had been long entangled with politics before I took on the case. He’s more worried about his career and how things would look like to the press than catching Spector. He’s undoing was his own fault and though I admired that he took responsibility for it, I still think he’s a coward for bowing down to higher level even though it will compromise the job”, she answered leaving that night when he came into her hotel room uninvited and tried to force himself to her.</p><p>She winced a little when she placed the mug on his desk. Chris was quick to see her discomfort.</p><p>“Okay, lay it on me. What’s the diagnosis?” he prompted.</p><p>The discomfort is already evident in her demeanor and he needs to know the full extent of her injuries if he’s to allow her back to work. Stella sighed at her boss’ stubbornness.</p><p>“three cracked ribs, not broken…mild concussion, deep laceration on my left eyebrow and hematoma on my left eye due to the force. The cut is healing nicely, and the bruises are subsiding. The ribs are taking their time but those are not hindrances to my work”, she answered.</p><p>He felt another wave of guilt washing over him. He had heard of what happened when he got a call from DS Tom Anderson, the young fellow Stella sent to investigate another case that could be related to their killer. From the looks of that boy, he knew she had already slept with him and he could also see that Anderson was willing to follow Stella to the end of the earth. Hence, flying to London under her orders to investigate on his own. Too bad for him, she’s not into that kind of commitment. He was told that the attack happened during the questioning. The counsel of the killer asked for a break and when Stella had turned her back on Spector, he launched at her and beat her up right then and there. It was surreal to think that, that kind of thing happened inside a police building. He will be damned if he let that happen in his domain.</p><p>“You are taking the leave”, he said.</p><p>“No, I will not”, she declined.</p><p>“Stella, this is not the time to be stubborn”, he commented.</p><p>“…and I am not being stubborn. I am not invalid, and this is not life threatening, Chris. I am good to get back to work and I am here”, she insisted.</p><p>“What was so wrong in staying at home for a few days?” he asked.</p><p>“Doing nothing other than thinking about Paul Spector and how he posed his victims after he strangled them to death”, she answered without blinking.</p><p>Chris sighed. She needs distraction. He knows that. It’s her coping mechanism after a heavy case. He can think of a light one to give to her just to shake her out of that serialist case.</p><p>“Alright…you won. I will allow you back to work and let you handle the…”</p><p>“I want the hangman case”, she cut in.</p><p>Chris halted and looked at her in disbelief. He was just discussing that and she had been there listening to everything. He thought she was just waiting for him to finish so they can talk. He was wrong. She listened the whole way through because the case interests her. He should have known. Stella always like the challenging ones.</p><p>“Forget it”, he dismissed.</p><p>“Oh come on, Chris. Who else in this building is more qualified to handle that case? Don’t look at it from the perspective of Chris George, my closest friend, but look at it from the perspective of a Chief Superintendent. My record shows I am better equipped in chasing that killer than anyone else in this building”, he hates to admit how right she is, “Give me the case. I am not going anywhere. This case is homebased. You can supervise me if you like but I want it”, she explained.</p><p>“You just got back from a related murder cases, completely battered up, and you refuse to take mandatory leave. Now, you want to take on another related murder cases? When will you plan on actually having a life outside of work, Stella? I personally think this is very unhealthy”, he expressed in defeat and plead.</p><p>She smiled for the first time since she got back to London.</p><p>“I am not the only one who does not have a life outside of work, Chris”, she commented.</p><p>“Well, I am old and got no family. Getting a girlfriend at this point in my life is like chasing aliens. You are still young and starting to live a life, a personal one, is not too late for you”, he explained.</p><p>The door suddenly went open and a man entered the office carrying a pile of documents. He’s wearing an expensive suit which she did not fail to take note. A grin appeared on Chris’ face.</p><p>“Fine. You got the Hangman Case. This is Detective Chief Inspector Fox Mulder, newly-transferred to our borough and he will be your Deputy SIO in the case”, he suddenly announced surprising both Stella and Mulder.</p><p>“Pardon?” she asked.</p><p>It was Chris’ strategy to get her to backout. He knows she hates having a partner on a case who will question her decisions. What he does not know is that Stella had gotten used to having a deputy SIO back in Belfast in Matt Eastwood and their partnership had been fruitful. What she disproved is Chris’ purposely assigning the new detective to the case to dissuade her from taking it.</p><p>“Do you have a problem with that, DSI Gibson?” Chris challenged.</p><p>“None, sir. We appreciate your trust in allowing us to lead this operation”, she replied, accepting the challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. American Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her working relationship with Matt Eastwood in Belfast was a rollercoaster ride but they became good friends in the end so she has nothing against having a deputy SIO this time around as long as he will not get in her way in catching the Hangman. Mostly, she is grateful that Chris yielded in giving her the case. She knew if he had not thought that the idea of having a partner will dissuade her, he will never give her the case. It is one thing for him to allow her back to work after her Belfast trip which sparred a lot of controversy involving her. She knew it’s pushing to ask him to give her a big case like the Hangman but thank goodness for the new detective who entered the office at the right moment.</p><p>Speaking of, DCI Mulder entered her office with a box filled with the reports regarding the series of murders believed to be done by one killer they called the Hangman. She can feel the anxiety coming from him. He was one of those new faces she saw during the briefing. She can tell by the way he carries himself and the way he dressed that he came from a well-off family. Behind his casual, disheveled vibe, she sensed that he’s good at his job. The thing is, he seemed to be nervous around her.</p><p>“I assume that you’ve been on this case from day one?” she broke the silence surrounding her office.</p><p>Her voice almost startled the man. It put a frown on her face. She took pleasure in disarming men with her personality and her brain but his reaction is a bit strange. She’s not quite sure whether he’s scared at her or he does not want to be there at all.</p><p>“Yes, DSI Gibson”, he replied.</p><p>American, she was quick to notice. That would explain the casual aura.</p><p>“Just Stella will be fine. We will be working closely from now on and calling me DSI Gibson every single time will be quite mouthful”, his eyes are glued to her like he cannot believe what he’s seeing. “Anyway, what can you tell me about the case?” she asked, clearing her throat.</p><p>What is up with him? She thought to herself. No doubt she likes the attention from admirers but he’s now bordering on creepiness.</p><p>“It started five weeks ago. First victim was Eliza Sanders, 35 years old, and a nurse. She was found hanged at the parking lot of the hospital. No one saw what happened and the area was on the blind spot of the CCTV of the parking lot. It was followed four days after by the death of Cara Miller, 32 years old, teacher. She was hanged at an alley. Rose Wallis, 36 years old, a lawyer. She was hanged at the balcony of her house. Anna Trenton, 34 years old, an accountant. She was hanged by the bridge. Then, the recent victim Sophie Crest, 34 years old, a bank teller. She was hanged from the tree at her backyard last night”,</p><p>She allowed her nails to dig into her palm as she memorized the names of the victims in her head. </p><p>“The victims don’t look the same, appearance-wise, but they all fit the middle class. All of them in the same bracket of age and were professionals. None of them were hanged from inside of their houses which meant that…”</p><p>“…that the killer wanted his work to be seen by everyone”, he looked at her in wary. “He wanted to humiliate them, to degrade them by allowing the public to see their deaths, their corpses. He was making a show and it gives him pleasure to think that somehow, he’s able to turn these professionals, accomplished women into nothing more but a spectacle”, she continued.</p><p>Now, she’s itching to get that killer into an interrogation room to roast him. She always has a knack for getting under the killer’s skin to the point of pissing them off. She may have been bruised and injured because of her habit of slapping reality onto killers’ faces but she always got the result she’s looking for, a proof of guilt on their part. Spector certainly proved that he had no amnesia and that he’s been faking the whole thing when he attacked her. She crushed his ego and he dropped his pretenses and snapped. He had hurt her physically but she had shattered his fantasy and illusion and so, in order to spite her, he took his own life thinking that it would wound her that he did not give her what she wanted which is for him to be imprisoned for a long time. He’s partly correct but at the same time, he gave Stella what she wanted which is to get him off the streets and stop him from killing more women. He’s dead and he will no longer harm anyone other than the ones he already harmed.</p><p>“That’s pretty good profile”, Mulder commented in awe.</p><p>She completely forgot he’s been standing there.</p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” she asked coolly.</p><p>He shook his head and smiled a little.</p><p>“No. It’s just that you looked exactly like someone I knew years ago, a dear friend…except the hair. She got red hair”, he answered, his gaze turned inward, lost in memory.</p><p>The talk of personal life is something she tries to avoid with her colleagues as she finds it unprofessional, but she felt empathy for his answer. That person, whoever she was, seemed very important for him. A girlfriend, perhaps?</p><p>“You can rest assured it was not me because I never had my hair dyed red”, she tried to lighten the mood and it somehow worked. He smiled fully this time. “Well, I look forward on working with you. I will look over these reports and you can gather these people”, she handed him a piece of paper with list of names, “They will complete Operation Hangman. You may give them details of the case. We shall commence official briefing of our plans tomorrow”, she then said.</p><p>“Tomorrow? That’s three boxes of files about all the victims and police reports as well as autopsy reports”, she raised an eyebrow at him, “All I’m saying is that, it’s a lot. We can push the briefing the day after tomorrow”, he suggested.</p><p>“Well, I appreciate the concern but I can finish these off before sunrise. There’s no need to delay the briefing. Hangman is probably stalking his next victim as we speak. I would very much like to catch him before any more women die”, she responded.</p><p>Her authoritative voice rang in her office and Mulder got the message loud and clear. </p><p>“As you wish, Stella”, he replied courteously.</p><p>Something about the way he spoke her name made her smile a little.</p><p>“Close the door on your way out, Mulder”, she said as she turned her head on the first file her hand got ahold of.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mulder stopped on his tracks and quickly turned back to her. When she did not hear the door closes, she looked back up and saw him staring at her wide-eyed, his eyes glossy.</p><p>“Anything else?” she asked.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just surprised that you called me Mulder”, he answered, dumbfounded.</p><p>She put the file down.</p><p>“I apologize for the insinuation, but I figured you will not like being called by your first name. Unless you preferred it rather than your last name, then I shall call you with it”, she explained.</p><p>He smiled again but his eyes remained shiny.</p><p>“No, please call me Mulder. I like it better”, he replied and left her office.</p><p>Through the glass walls, her eyes watched as he walked away. Now is not the time to start another complication. Though she cannot deny that he’s handsome, fit, and got a right amount of mystery in him that caught her attention. Plus, he’s American. He’s quite desirable. The only problem she can see with that scenario is attachment. She’s all about quick release and nothing more. By the look of him earlier when he mentioned his ‘friend with red hair’, he seemed the type of person who feels deeply and values relationships. She is not a relationship type of person and she will never be. He will end up hurting if she decides to start anything with him. He’s too nice to suffer that fate.</p><p>Instead, she spent hours in her office reading files from the case without break. She has no problem with reading. She enjoys research and building profile. </p><p>It was three hours now since Chris had asked her if she wants a ride home. She finished the last file on the last box on her reading assignment. Her clock says it’s almost midnight. She thought about spending the night in the office but she did not bring her overnight bag and she refused to start tomorrow’s work without taking a shower and fresh set of clothes. She gathered her bag and left her office. A light coming from one of the offices stopped her from leaving and a curiosity sets in her. Who else is in the office at this hour? She’s usually the last to leave.</p><p>She kept her steps light and went to the direction of where the light was coming from. She was surprised to see Mulder still in his office, head buried on files. His right hand is holding a pencil and mindlessly writing on a sheet of paper as he reads. She gently pushed the door open and stood by the entrance.</p><p>“I suppose you are aware of the time, Mulder”, she said.</p><p>He looked at her, momentarily lost before he recovered and then glanced at his watch. He is certainly unaware of the ungodly hour by the look on his face.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I did not notice the time. God, it’s late”, he then looked at her with a curious expression, “Why are you still here at this hour?” he asked.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I finished reading the files you gave me”,</p><p>“…and you have finished it?” he asked.</p><p>“I have. I told you I am capable of finishing it before sunrise”, she answered confidently.</p><p>“How’s your eyes?” he muttered.</p><p>It made her chuckled a little. She likes his sense of humor. It’s dry and subtle and funny.</p><p>“They’re fine. Thank you very much”, she replied and turned around before a thought reappeared in her mind. “Are you in a mood for a drink before going home?” she invited.</p><p>She can see that her offer caught him off-guard, most men are. It could be just simple drinks and talking. He definitely can use a drink.</p><p>“Actually, I am”, he accepted.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Stella is aware that his eyes has been on hers since they left the building. They barely talked in the car and when they arrived at the nearest bar, he only spoke when he offered to take her coat for her. They sat by the corner table and waited until their drinks were served.</p><p>“How did you end working in London, Mulder? You’re obviously from not around here”, she started.</p><p>He nervously twists his glass which her eyes noted.</p><p>“I studied Psychology in Oxford so I am no stranger here. Then, I worked at the FBI”,</p><p>“That’s interesting”, she muttered as she took a sip on her drink.</p><p>“Guess you can say that. I was on the Behavioral Science Unit and worked as profiler at VCU before I was assigned in another department…”</p><p>He trailed on that thought. He is obviously leaving things out but she did not push it. Every information he wants to share is welcome.</p><p>“…and you suddenly thought being in Metropolitan Police is much more exciting than working for the FBI”, she teased.</p><p>“Something like that, yeah…” he took one gulp from his glass and turned to her. “Now, who did you piss off to get that?” it’s his turn to ask and he chose the obvious topic which is her bruises.</p><p>“A serial killer who strangled his victims and then posed them onto their beds so he could photograph them”, she answered without hesitation.</p><p>He went serious. She’s not sure but she might have seen a flash of protectiveness in his eyes.</p><p>“Tell me he’s rotting in jail right now”, he muttered dangerously.</p><p>“He’s dead”, she said.</p><p>“Good”, he replied bluntly. </p><p>Their eyes met and that was it. It’s like there’s an invisible thread linking them, and she cannot resist it any longer.</p><p>“Let’s continue this at my house”, she said.</p><p>“I’ll drive”, he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fox Mulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been what? Fifteen years? Since he lost Scully to a mysterious illness that was no doubt brought on by his pursuit for the truth. He’s been blaming himself for that long for her death. Even in her last moments, she was determined to be of use to him. She wanted to save him. She wanted to be his partner until the end. He tried to help her, save her. He even made a deal with the devil to get her the ‘cure’ that will take the cancer away but it failed. The cure did not work. She grew even weaker after that. Her cheeks that were once colored pink in rush of adrenaline from their adventures had become paler than her hospital bed’s sheet. She had stopped her treatment a week before her death. </p><p>“I don’t want to die feeling like a brittle glass, Mulder. I want to feel as much as possible, like myself. I know I will not get there anymore but I wanted to be close to who I was before all this”, she insisted.</p><p>Her mother had stopped persuading her last remaining daughter. Maggie had hated what chemo was doing to her anyway. She was there every single minute. She was there to help Scully when she poured her guts out into the toilet bowl because the chemicals were too strong for her to stomach. She did not want her daughter to suffer any longer. Bill was furious as always and he was even more furious that he could not do anything to save his sister’s life. He blamed everything. He blamed the nurses, the doctors, the hospitals, the medicine, and most importantly, he blamed Mulder. He accepted it all. He deserved all the words Bill had thrown onto his face. It was his fault. She was fine before she met him. She got her life ahead of her before she got dragged into his world and lost everything for it.</p><p>He cried and cried while she slept through the night. He prayed to a god he did not believe in before but because she did, perhaps, he thought, He might listen to his prayers to save her life, to give her one more chance at life as he vowed to stay away from her to allow her to live a normal life. Her god did not listen to his prayers. </p><p>“Mulder”, she called, that last time he spoke to her. “I want you to know that being assigned to debunk you and your work has been the start of the happiest time of my life. I don’t regret a single thing and if given a chance, I will do it all over again. I will still follow you wherever your crazy ideas take you. I will still question your theories and rationalize everything. This is the kind of life I have chosen, Mulder. Don’t ever think that this is your fault because it never was”, she said.</p><p>“That’s kind of an impossible task you put upon me, Scully. This is my mess. This is my pursuit. You could have everything and I dragged you into this”, he explained.</p><p>“This is also my pursuit, Mulder. I entered the bureau with the goal to seek truth and bring justice. What we do at the X Files is not any different. I could have a normal life, yes, but I don’t want a normal life. After everything we’ve done, after everything we’ve seen, no one can ever go back to wanting normal life”,</p><p>Her cold hands found his and held on to them tight or as tight as she could managed.</p><p>“…but it’s what I want for you. I know you don’t have a knack for it but I want you to keep on living. Get out of your couch and tiny apartment and live. I wouldn’t be able to anymore so do it for the both of us. Keep working at the bureau or not, it’s up to you but I want to you to live. Promise me you will do that, Mulder, if not for you, then for me”, she said with a weak smile.</p><p>He failed to contain the tears coming from his eyes. He had tried to hide them from her sight but the talk made him that the end was inevitable and it was.</p><p>“I love you, Scully”, was it too late to confess that? “You’re the only one and I don’t know how to keep on living on this life without you in it! The mere thought of it is already unbearable. How could you ask it of me?” he expressed, completely disregarding the fact that he was sobbing right in front of her when it should be him who’s giving the comfort and not being comforted.</p><p>She smiled at him as her own tears filled her eyes and then fell down her cheek.</p><p>“…because you would want me to do the same if the situation had been reversed”, she was right. She had always been right. “…and I want the same for you, Mulder, because I love you. I am certain that it would be unbearable for some time but you will find love again but first, you must live. It’s the only thing that will keep my mind at ease”, she explained.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and she had asked him to lay on the bed with her. Mulder had always stayed overnight even without her noticing but that particular night, she wanted him there by her side. She had asked him to tell her stories and he narrated their first meeting followed by every fond memories of their cases. She smiled and laughed. It felt heavenly and they forgot that they were cooped up on a hospital bed. Then, she fell asleep in his arms and after placing a kiss on her forehead, he succumbed to sleep as well. If he had only known that it would be the last, he would have fought sleep for as long as he could.</p><p>Come morning, he was woken up by Maggie. It was her turn to watch Scully but when his hand landed on her arm that was not covered by the hospital gown, his heart almost stopped. Maggie quickly caught his reaction and she gasped and sobbed. </p><p>“Scully? Come on, Scully! Wake up!” he kept on yelling but it was too late. She was gone from him forever.</p><p>Due to Maggie’s good graces, he was allowed to be there for her funeral despite Bill’s protest. Within that day, he submitted his resignation letter to Skinner. He could care less what would happen with the X Files. That pursuit had cost him literally everything. He got no one left. Skinner would have wanted to stop him, convinced him to stay but it would have been too much to ask. He already knew that without Scully, Mulder would be gone from the bureau faster than speed of light.</p><p>Mulder packed up everything after saying his goodbyes to the Gunmen and Skinner. He entrusted his fish to the boys and gave up his apartment. He thought about his destination but any state in America reminded him of Scully. They had been literally everywhere in the country due to their cases so his mind went to only one logical option at the time, London. </p><p>When he arrived in London, he got himself a nice flat out of his tremendous savings from his FBI days. He was always at work so he saved up pretty much all of his earnings. He took days off and just wandered all over the city, imagining his eyes were her eyes and he’s showing her everything she missed. He should have taken her there, he mused. She would have loved it. </p><p>After all of his musings, he decided to go back to Oxford and took a teaching position at the Psychology Department. It was fruitful and kept him occupied for four years. Then, he got bored. Teaching was fine but it was not his calling. So, he found himself applying to be part of Metropolis Police Services. MI5 would have been ideal, but he’s been through conspiracies and covert operations. He wanted to serve and protect like what Scully set out to do when she entered the bureau so he gathered up his courage and applied.</p><p>It was a struggle. The adjustment was not easy and he got picked on a lot due to his nationality but his skills and brain had proven useful for the Met that soon, his name had been highly regarded. His profiling skills had helped them catch criminals left and right. Those officers who had picked on him later on, grew to admire him. He was still distant and kept mostly to himself for the first few years of his time there, but he soon got into the rhythm of his new life. He kept replaying Scully’s voice in his head. She would have wanted this, he told himself. Little by little, he allowed himself to live, still keeping her memories in his head.</p><p>Then, he got transferred upon his promotion to Detective Chief Inspector to another borough after few years. He got no problem with being transferred. He enjoys the work and gets satisfaction from putting bad men behind bars so he didn’t mind a new environment. All is going well up until…</p><p>“Ah, there she is!” he was busy writing something down when Chris George had exclaimed. “our powerhouse detective who made a lot of fuss in Belfast and also, who’s supposed to be on mandatory leave right now”, he continued.</p><p>It got him curious so he followed the others’ gaze and saw her. He tried blinking a few times thinking his eyes and brain were just playing tricks on him but the image remained the same. It was her. It was Scully only it was not her. She looked like her but everything else is different. Her hair for one was icy blonde. Her demeanor and stare were cold. Her accent is thick British one. </p><p>Mulder lost his focus on the case on hand. All of it was on the woman who joined the group. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth and he was afraid that he would only embarrass himself if he approached her and failed to utter one word. The woman was summoned by their boss to his office and they talked for a while. His mind worked tons of theories while they’re at it. He thought about a possibility of reincarnation but she’s the same age as Scully. DNA manipulation? Gene tampering? Sperm or ova donation? The last one was plausible and he could verify that by checking Maggie’s health record or her husband’s but that would be a violation. There were so much running in his mind when he heard someone mentioned of bringing files to the Chief Superintendent’s office.</p><p>“I’ll do it”, he volunteered and carried the box in his arms.</p><p>He’s doing it. He’s actually doing it. Just one more glimpse, his desperate self told him. He just wanted to see her again. She may not have been Scully but she really looked like her. When he opened the door and went in, Chris announced that she’s to be made SIO on Operation Hangman and he was to be her deputy SIO. </p><p>He was caught off guard.</p><p>There was an on-going showdown of will between her and their boss. For a moment, he thought she would decline but then she said yes.</p><p>“Kindly bring the boxes to my office. I will review the case from there”, she said directly to him.</p><p>He had said his thanks to Chris before following her to her office. Even the way she walked is different. She has the same power Scully had but Stella radiates a different energy. He could not explain it. There in her office, she asked him what he knew about the case, things she missed while she was in Belfast and after he informed her of the details of the victims, he saw her tightened her jaw. It angered her and it was the first time he saw fire in her eyes when it had been ice cold the entire time. They came up with the same profile for the said killer and he was pleased to know they think alike somehow. Observant as she was, she had asked why he was staring at her like a creepy stalker, he answered in honesty, revealing Scully in vague. Then, she called him Mulder.</p><p>That was the shocker. It’s not like his friends do not call him that but they just met. She just jumped into conclusion that he was not comfortable with people using his first name and she was right. Though, the sound of her uttering his last name the same way Scully did strike something in his chest. He almost failed in containing his emotions. He had lived for years with only a memory of Scully but somehow, seeing Stella, it all came back to him. All of it turned fresh. In his attempt to drown the heavy thoughts flooding his brain, he poured his energy in building a more construct and solid profile for their killer in his own office. He read and re-read reports, news articles, everything his hand could get ahold of.</p><p>“I suppose you are aware of the time, Mulder”, she said.</p><p>He looked at his watch and saw that it’s past midnight. He did not intend to stay that late but he lost track of time. Then, he wondered why she’s still there as well. Apparently, she had finished reading everything as well which impressed him. A bookworm as well, he noted in his brain. He’s been doing that to compare her with Scully. It was not proper but he could not help it. Somehow, he was able to make her smile and chuckle. He noticed how her face lit up when she smiles. The sound of her laughter resembled Scully’s a lot. He felt a pain in his chest. He had not realized how much he missed Scully that the urge to pull Stella in his arms was too great.</p><p>How they both ended up in his car after their visit at the bar for a drink is a mystery for his brain. They were both quiet and she only spoke when she’s telling him where to turn. Finally, they arrived at her house.</p><p>“Please, do lock the door and follow me upstairs”, she said and disappeared along the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one is quite hard to write. I have started this last night before i sleep but it's too emotional that i ended up crying while writing Scully's death so i had to stop and continue tomorrow morning. Finally, i was able to finish this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella had taken off her coat when she got inside her bedroom as Mulder came in after her. The space is much different from Scully’s bedroom. He stopped comparing when she started unbuttoning her blouse. There is no look of hesitation on her part or insecurity. She’s confident and she knows exactly what she wants. He stood there, motionless except for his eyes already travelling her body. A smirk formed upon her lips when she saw him basically ogling her. She’s glad her effect is not lost on him.</p><p>“Take off your clothes”, she said and he obliged silently without taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>She licked her lips as her eyes laid upon his toned body. He is actually ripped. She got close to him and allowed her hands to feel him. She is already throbbing from desire and he’s not even touched her yet.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” he asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be bringing you here if I wasn’t”, she responded and just like that he cupped her face and devoured her lips.</p><p>Her reflexes kicked in and grabbed his wrists to remove them from her face but his hands fell on her back then down her ass. The pace did not slow down. As their body pressed together, she can feel his erection and it made her moaned in between kisses. She heard him groaned after that and he almost threw her onto her bed. Her detective side is threatening to surface with his use of force but each time he touches her, her body relaxes and gives in. What is happening to her? She would not normally let any man touch her the way Mulder’s touching her. He is quite forceful and rough, like he’s been deprived and parched. She felt the overwhelming need to satisfy him, to quench his thirst.</p><p>His hands cupped her breasts as he hovered above her. She fought to be on top like she usually does but he did not let her and when his lips fell on her pulse point, she moaned loudly. Stella was never loud. She makes men moan and yet, there’s Mulder making her moan and he’s close to making her beg. He roughly removed her skirt and then her lacy underwear. There’s no teasing. He went straight for her folds and eat her out with all might. Stella grabbed the sheets as she gasped and then whimpered and moaned. She can feel herself getting close to losing herself into oblivion but she does not want to, not yet. His expert finger entered her…</p><p>“Fuck, Mulder!” she exclaimed and he hummed in appreciation.</p><p>The vibration is making her crazy. Where is her self-control? Where is her power? She’s supposed to be in-charge. She’s supposed to in control. When she started this, that’s what she got in mind. She already thought the things she will do to him but things did not turn out the way she imagined it. He got the power. He got the control and he’s fucking her, sending her into a paradise she never thought she will come to know. Despite the voice in her head telling her to stop him and take charge, her body does not want him to stop. No one has ever touched her the way he’s doing right now. There’s so much passion, so much desire. She has not thought that about him before.</p><p>“Don’t hold back. Come for me”, he said and his thumb circled her clit as his two fingers pumped her with force.</p><p>A loud moan escaped her lips again and she shut her eyes as she broke down. Her body jerked up meeting his thrust. Mulder did not wait for her to come back down to earth. He pulled down his boxers and entered her in one full thrust.</p><p>“God!” she yelled.</p><p>His lips attacked hers once more and she received a full range of emotions coming from him. It was weird and strange. The way he caresses her, it felt like he’s caressing someone else and she’s just the one receiving it. She opened her eyes and saw that he’s looking right at her. His eyes are shiny, like he’s holding back tears.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked in between breaths.</p><p>She can feel herself building again.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong. Nothing…” he answered while panting.</p><p>He quickened his pace and she’s close again.</p><p>“Fuck…” her nails dug deep onto his skin as the pleasure washed over her and he groaned as he followed after her.</p><p>They remained like that for a few moments as they both come down from the high of pleasure. The room is silent and their breaths are the only thing that can be heard. His hand is gently gliding on her head and hair. Affection…why is he behaving that way? Alarm is rising up in her as her head got rid of the cloud of lust and desire. A realization dawned on her and it made her push him aside and bolted out of bed.</p><p>“Have I hurt you?” he asked in alarm as well.</p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>“No”, her hand gestured towards his spent member, “I fucking forgot…shit…” she cursed.</p><p>Condoms…she has been so caught up with him she forgot to make him wear one. That usually happens after she pushed a man onto her bed and teased him a little. Then, she would open up the drawer of her nightstand to take a condom and make the guy wear one.</p><p>“Sorry, I got carried away. If it helps, I am safe. I’m not really in the habit of sleeping with strangers”, he apologized.</p><p>Her supposed anger dissipates. He sounded sincere. She stopped taking birth control for a while now and she sticks with making her partners condoms. Now, she slipped. It might have been nothing but she would not know for sure. She should go to the drugstore in the morning for a morning after pill.</p><p>“That’s fine. I forgot too. I shall go clean up”, she replied and hurried to the bathroom.</p><p>His marks are all over her. She did not notice that he’s biting too hard and it left hickeys on her neck, collarbone, and her chest. Instead of being furious, she felt spent, thrilled, and utterly satisfied. No one has truly fucked her the way Mulder just did. No. It did not feel like fucking to her. It was rough enough to be considered as such but the way he caressed her and looked at her, it almost felt like he’s making love to her. </p><p>No attachments…</p><p>Stella quickly got herself cleaned up and then put on her silk robe. She found Mulder waiting for her and then he went to her bathroom to clean up as well. The compulsion in her won to tidy up his clothes on the floor. It will get wrinkled, so she hanged it up neatly.</p><p>“I don’t mind it getting wrinkled”, he said while standing by her bathroom door.</p><p>He’s wearing nothing but a piece of towel wrapped around his waist. He looked so damn sexy in her eyes and she had to fight the urge to touch him again. </p><p>“Get dressed. I will make us something to drink downstairs”, she said and left.</p><p>By the time Mulder got to the kitchen, she had already poured bourbon into two glasses. She’s still in her silk robe and he failed to control himself as he put his hand behind her back, leaned over, and put a kiss on top of her forehead. She stiffened at the domesticity of that gesture.</p><p>What is happening?</p><p>“So, who was she?” her question caught him off guard. “…that friend of yours you mentioned I highly resembled. I saw how much she meant to you while you were on top of me”, she added.</p><p>He did not mean to make her feel like that. He did not sleep with her to use her so he can be close to Scully again. At first, yes. In his eyes when she looked at him, he saw Scully but then she had asked him to take his clothes off. Her bossy nature surfaced, and she had established herself in his brain as Stella Gibson. He felt attracted and the tremendous need to explore her all over and make her all needs and wants met. He wanted to please her, satisfy her in every way. While doing that, he also felt the need to protect her. His eyes remained focused on the bruises on her face as he noticed the bruises on her torso that were brought on by a violent killer. He wanted to take care of her all of a sudden and make sure no one else will ever hurt her again. He has no idea where that feeling came from but he has it now and it’s not going away.</p><p>“Her name was Dana Scully. She was my partner back at the bureau”, a smile appeared on his lips, “She was a brilliant scientist and doctor who would rather be an agent than slice up bodies and be in scrubs. She questioned all my theories but that was okay because she kept me honest. She challenged me so I strived harder. We worked well together”, he answered.</p><p>Her expression softens.</p><p>“What happened?” she encouraged.</p><p>“Cancer. She got cancer and we tried everything to cure her but nothing worked and she died”, he answered and stared at his glass.</p><p>She sensed his guilt and that there’s more to the story than what he’s giving her. Yet, she respected it all the same.</p><p>“I don’t do relationship, Mulder”, he turned to her, “I should have told you about that up front but I actually did not plan for this to happen. We may sleep with each other but that’s all there is and that’s all there will ever be. I don’t want to give you the impression that this can go somewhere other than what we did earlier”, she suddenly said in seriousness.</p><p>He already thought about that as soon as they got in her house. The way she instructed him earlier, he presumed she’s done that a number of times and that she’s also used to being in control. However, he had broken her routine and took control from her.</p><p>“I understand. I was hoping we can be friends though”, he agreed with a smile.</p><p>She smiled in relief. She does not want another James Olsen situation. Honestly, she thought it’s going to be harder considering how Mulder showed affection towards her but his answer put her on ease. </p><p>“Of course, we can. That will not be a problem”, she replied.</p><p>He smiled bigger and she found it cute and charming.</p><p>“Whew, that’s a relief. I just moved to this side of London. Good to know I now have a friend”, he mentioned.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow and was about to ask why he does not have befriended the others but she soon realized, he’s quite different than the rest. Aside from sleeping with each other, she was the only one he opened up about Dana Scully. It put her on top of everyone else. Surprisingly, she’s fine with it. </p><p>“I would ask you to spend the night here but I don’t think you got extra set of work clothes”, she muttered.</p><p>Her inner self wanted to kick herself. She’s not supposed to let the guy sleep over.</p><p>“I got an overnight bag in my car”, he stated.</p><p>“Why do you have overnight bag in your car?” she asked in curiosity.</p><p>“Force of habit”, something he and Scully used to do, “it’s good to be prepared”, he answered.</p><p>She’s actually impressed.</p><p>“Well, I shall let you get it. I will be in my room. Don’t forget to lock the door”, she instructed and started to walk with her glass of bourbon.</p><p>“Stella”, she stopped and turned around, “I did not sleep with you with her in mind. I guess I was about too but then, I saw you…not her. I was in the present the entire time and I want you to know that I was there with you”, he explained.</p><p>A smile played upon her lips.</p><p>“Good”, she replied and resumed walking.</p><p>When he got back at the bedroom, she’s already wearing flannel pajamas and his heart almost sunk. She looks adorable. He changed into something comfortable before joining her on her bed.</p><p>“I like that shirt”, she commented referring to his worn-out Oxford shirt.</p><p>He seemed to recall Scully saying the same back then. He was quick to pull it over his head and handed the shirt to her. She smiled and removed her top to put on his.</p><p>“Suits you better than me”, he said.</p><p>“I know”, she replied and then made herself comfortable on the bed.</p><p>Mulder laid down next to her and they turned off the lights. He is aware that she’s awake as well. Though exhausted and the alcohol is finally settling in, he could not bring himself to sleep.</p><p>“Will it be too much to ask you to hold me?” he heard her say.</p><p>He did not respond. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her as he spooned her. He thinks she muttered ‘thank you’ but he was not sure. Finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her phone ringing woke them both. Stella was quick to grab her phone from the nightstand and put on her ear.</p><p>“Gibson”, Mulder’s arm wrapped around her torso. “I’ll be there”, she said and hung up.</p><p>She glanced over the man sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful, but the weight of his arm is adding to the pain on her torso. The pain medication has worn off and she’s feeling the pain from Spector’s kicks on her body while she was on the floor in that interrogation room. As much as she wants to give him more time to rest, she must wake him. They’re both needed at the station.</p><p>“Mulder, we have to go”, she said.</p><p>He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He leaned towards her arm before kissing her on her lips with a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful”, he greeted before falling on his back and stretched like a cat.</p><p>The whole vibe of their situation has been making her feel weird since last night. They are not together but he’s acting like they are. She made it clear last night that she does not do relationship and he agreed. Although, she had asked him to hold her before she slept. She is not one for spooning but last night, for once, she does not want to feel alone. She wanted to feel safe and she did feel safe around him which is odd on its own. They just met literally yesterday and they’re already acting like a married couple around each other after sleeping with each other for one night.</p><p>“We have to go to the station. There’s been another murder”, she informed him.</p><p>“Hangman?” he asked with one eye opened.</p><p>“Yes”, she answered.</p><p>“Fuck”, he sat right up. He turned to her and saw her winced as she adjusted herself to sit at the edge of the bed. “Are you in pain?” he asked in concern. For a moment he thought that it was his fault. He was rough with her last night.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“It was not you”, guessing what’s in his mind, “Would you mind getting my pain meds inside my bag?” she asked.</p><p>He does not need to be told twice. He got out of bed and went through her bag. He grabbed the glass of water by her nightstand and handed it to her along with the pain meds. She took it and breathed in and out for a moment. He realized that it was her injuries from her last case. He felt a wave of anger washed through him. How dare that man hurt her like that? There’s a lot to know about Stella Gibson but he’s already certain she does not deserve to be hurt like that.</p><p>“Thank you. Care to join for a quick shower?” he raised an eyebrow, “I was told to be at the office in half an hour. It will save us some time to get in there together”, she cleared.</p><p>They did not save time at all. It has been proven that they officially cannot keep their hands off of each other. By the time they got out of the bathroom, she’s already late by ten minutes. Mulder hurried in driving, completely ignoring the fact that they’re over speeding. Stella did not say anything. She was eager to get to the office and start working. </p><p>Chris was already waiting for her by the entrance when they arrived. He could not help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of seeing her and Mulder together in one car. He did keep his mouth shut though. The two got out of the vehicle and went to him. Mulder is a little bit flushed by embarrassment, but Stella seemed unfazed. </p><p>“What happened?” she asked her boss.</p><p>“Another girl murdered. Helena Brown, 35 years old, and a young businesswoman. She’s been found hanged from in the conference room of her office space few hours ago”, he answered.</p><p>The three started walking towards the office.</p><p>“Nylon?” she asked and Chris handed her a copy of the crime scene photo.</p><p>Mulder then took it from her to study it. It screamed the Hangman. He worried about it being a copycat since the Hangman is gaining a lot of popularity but everything about it fits the profile of their killer. The nylon rope, the public place, the victim’s age bracket and profession…it all ticks the boxes.</p><p>“He was interrupted”, he suddenly said.</p><p>Stella stopped on her tracks and turned to him.</p><p>“What made you say that?” she asked him.</p><p>“The balcony’s door was opened. It was shut but unlocked. The pathway towards it was cleared. All the chairs were set aside. He had the intention to display her out there but something or probably someone had stopped him and forced him to make use of what he got at the time so he hanged her inside the building despite the possibility of smaller audience of his handy work”, he answered showing her the picture again.</p><p>She now noticed the balcony door and analyzed the picture based on Mulder’s observation. He has a point. The way leading up to the door had been cleared. Even the plants were removed from the wall. </p><p>“Nice observation. I want any possible security footage in that building. Every corner, every entrance, I want it all and I want them reviewed”, she said.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am”, Mulder replied and she almost smiled.</p><p>He left leaving her with Chris who is eyeing her carefully with a smirk.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“He just got transferred here, Stella, and he happened to be very good at his job. Have you at least informed him about your stand when it comes to social ties?” he answered then asked.</p><p>He must have liked Mulder a lot for him to be concerned about him. He was worried that she might drive him away.</p><p>“I have and he understood. Can we get back to the case on hand?” she answered.</p><p>Chris chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Oh boy, this is exactly why I don’t need to remarry and have children. You alone are enough to keep my hands full”, he exclaimed.</p><p>She could not help but roll her eyes around.</p><p>“Shut up”, she muttered.</p><p>“Troublemaker”, he whispered and together they entered the bullpen.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mulder was successful in procuring the security footage Stella requested. It was not lost to him how their boss looked at the two of them when they arrived but he took on Stella’s composure that it’s not going to be a problem so he carried on. When he got back, Stella and Chris are on the phone in his office with the big boss so he waited outside with couple of tapes to be reviewed.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s legit information? You know how it is in Belfast. The media there is crazy! They could be exaggerating to discredit DSI Gibson because she took over the case from PSNI”, one of the officers said.</p><p>Mulder listened closely at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Well, they got interview from the wife of that killed cop and according to her, her dead husband was a philanderer and always had been. DSI Gibson had not released any statement to clear up her name”, another one said.</p><p>“DSI Gibson does not release statements regarding matters that do not concern the case she’s working on. I would not believe that gossip if I were you”, another officer cut in.</p><p>Chris had mentioned during the briefing that she had made a lot of fuss in Belfast. Could it be one of those?</p><p>“I don’t care what the rumors were. She was the one who nailed that serial killer in Belfast. That bastard killed women and then bathed them afterwards so he could take photos of them on their bed while posed. That was sick. I am glad she got him”, a woman officer expressed.</p><p>“Yeah…she totally struck a nerve for him to beat her up like that. I heard it happened inside the interrogation room at the PSNI building”,</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, it took the officers there three minutes to get in there and stopped that killer from beating her up. Afterwards, he killed himself inside the institution where he was detained”, the officer went on.</p><p>Mulder quietly clenched his fists. He saw firsthand the bruises on her body which the others did not. They only saw the damage on her face. Her body took the worse hits. She’s still in pain because of it. If he can just turn back time just to beat the crap out of that man, he would. It’s not that Stella needs defending. He wants to protect her not because she’s a damsel in distress but because he cares about her. He stopped with that thought. Is it possible to care for a person you just met? He did with Scully. She’s not Scully. She’s Stella Gibson. Set aside the fact that they looked like twins, Stella is her own person and personality wise, she and Scully are so different from each other. Still, he found himself caring for her deeply. It’s like being around her is too easy. He does not need to adjust himself. He knew she’s sometimes frowning, calculating him like a case that needs to be decipher, but she can understand him. </p><p>“Mulder”, her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>The other officers had gone back to their work as soon as she made her appearance. A frown formed upon her forehead, but she ignored the others’ strange behaviors and turned to Mulder instead.</p><p>“I got the tapes you asked for”, he said showing her the tapes.</p><p>“Good. We better start reviewing those”, she replied and started walking.</p><p>He looked at the tapes and realized they’re going to watch all those.</p><p>“Shall I grab a popcorn?” he commented.</p><p>“Cheeseburger would be nice”, she said as she walked away.</p><p>She’s definitely different than Scully. His partner avoided to any unhealthy food in her mouth especially burgers…unless it’s a vegan burger. He then realized that they had not have breakfast yet and it’s already eleven in the morning. She must be starving. Mulder quickly ordered for a cheeseburger as she requested and then two black coffee. He found her waiting at the control room. The officer in charge had left as soon as he walked in.</p><p>“Cheeseburger, fries, and black coffee”, he announced.</p><p>“Perfect. I’m famished”, she muttered.</p><p>Mulder put on the first tape. Her appetite is astonishing for a woman such as herself. He thought she would have like somewhat close to Scully’s appetite but no. She drinks strong alcoholic beverages. She treats coffee like water. Now, she eats cheeseburger without any hint of being guilty for it. She must have been doing something to keep fit because she is fit. She got a toned body and if he’s going to guess, she’s into either running or swimming.</p><p>“Put on the tape that’s close to the hour of death”, she said and he obliged.</p><p>“I thought we’re going to view all these”, he expressed.</p><p>“Our killer is a hunter. He chose his victims well which means he studies them, stalks them. He researches their routines, schedules. He plans his attack and how he wants it to happen. This is no different. He would know the exact time she would be left alone in that floor. That’s his window”, she explained.</p><p>“…and something unexpected happened that ruined his plan, something that was not part of his research”, Mulder concluded.</p><p>“Exactly…” she confirmed and together they resumed watching the screen. They were silent for a good fifteen minutes until she broke it. “What were they saying about me before I came out of Chris’ office?” she asked.</p><p>He was not aware that she noticed that.</p><p>“They were talking about your last case in Belfast”, she only hummed, waiting for him to say more, “…about a certain dead cop and your possible involvement in that dead cop. They also talked about what happened in that interrogation room with you and the killer”, he went on.</p><p>“Well, they’ve gotten kind as time passes. They used to say harsher things than that but you will get used to it soon”, she muttered.</p><p>“I am not one to judge, Stella. I hope you know that”, he said and he received a smile for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quid Pro Quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been half a day of watching security footage and Stella’s eyes are burning. Mulder helped by talking to her about random things. She discovered his fascination with astronomy and that he knew so much about astronauts. He also a fan of classic movies which they both shared. He is bordering on being an insomniac but was surprised that he fell asleep just fine last night. He is open-minded and can clearly jump from one theory to the next. Rather than scoffing about myths and legends, she found that he has broad knowledge of the subject which she finds interesting for a man who holds a degree in psychology. For an educated man, he is supposed to be on the side of rational facts but he’s too open-minded that his academic education conflicts with his other beliefs.</p><p>Mulder found himself oversharing to Stella. He had gotten bored with watching employees working and chatting with each other, so he began ranting at her. He started with a case he suddenly remembered to satanic cults and his experience with a strange family who was trying to continue their bloodline by impregnating their invalid mother. She did not react nor dismiss his stories. She listened intently, in fact. That’s why he kept on going. His topics were so random, he even told her what kind of pizza he likes. She showed interest whenever he started talking about cases he had back then. He threw in his supernatural jargons and she absorbed it like sponge. There is a certain curiosity in her eyes and more importantly, she’s very curious about him. He’s just uncertain on which part.</p><p>“You have a very rich experience, Mulder. Those cases you mentioned, I was not sure we had those here in the police force. Probably MI5 might have but that’s a whole new world”, she mentioned at some point.</p><p>No rebuttals. No sarcastic remarks. No objections or corrections. He at least expected for her to laugh at his stories but he got none. He was surprised that it took him time to process her reaction.</p><p>“Are you ever going to tell me what kind of field you worked on back at the FBI or am I here to listen and keep on guessing?” she then asked.</p><p>Is he prepared to share that with her? He shared his world with Scully once and look where it got her. He will be damned if he let his previous life ruin Stella’s.</p><p>“That’s rather personal and besides, I know next to nothing when it comes to you which is unfair because you already know so much about me”, he said, trying to evade the subject.</p><p>“You gave yours voluntarily”, she pointed out.</p><p>“Still…it’s not fair”, she looked amused, but her eyes remained focused onto the screen. “How about we play a game?” he proposed.</p><p>“A game?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah…quid pro quo. I tell you something about me and you tell me something about yourself”, he answered.</p><p>Getting to know each other, her brain tells her. That happens on a date. They’re not on a date. They’re at work watching security footage of the building where the latest victim was hanged.</p><p>“You first”, she agreed.</p><p>“My nickname back at the academy was Spooky Mulder”, she arched an eyebrow and quickly glanced his way. “Well, I did live up to the name. Your turn”, he explained.</p><p>“I’m an only child”, she shared and then resumed watching the footage.</p><p>“I used to have couple of fish as pet”, he said.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. The game is already boring her.</p><p>“I slept with a detective and the next day, he was shot dead in front of his house”, she said, upping up the stakes.</p><p>If they’re going personal, then, it has to be incredibly personal. She’s not interested in pets or favorite colors. She wants to know his life at the FBI and she will get that if she gives him something of value in her life. Mulder, on the other hand, was surprised to hear her talk about it so openly. There is no way he can continue throwing information at her about his hobbies and favorite soundtracks.</p><p>“I don’t have anyone else in my life. Everyone is dead. My sister was abducted when we were young. She died before I even found her. My father was shot in our family home’s bathroom while I was in the same house. My mother died of natural causes although we were not in good terms at that time”, he shared.</p><p>This time, Stella is looking back at him.</p><p>“…and you lost your partner”, he nodded, “I lost my father when I was 14. After his death, my mother shipped me off to boarding school to get rid of her responsibility in raising me on her own. Last time we saw each other was over twelve years ago and it was not great either”, she recalled.</p><p>Mulder exhaled loudly.</p><p>“Wow, what a life we have”, she smiled at that. “I went from being admired as the best profiler FBI had ever had to being most unwanted, so they put my office down the basement”, he informed her with such lightness in his tone.</p><p>He was fine with that information but Stella wanted more.</p><p>“Back in Belfast, Paul Spector, the killer, had broken in my hotel room and found my dream diary. He made an entry into it and left. I knew I had to turn it in as evidence despite the fact that it would violate my mind’s privacy but before I did that, I tore a few pages from it. Those pages were entries I made about Spector and dreams I had about him. It was an offense to tamper with evidence but it would be a career suicide if they found out that I dreamt of fucking Spector on my bed”, she revealed.</p><p>She had not told that to anyone even her therapist. She raised the bar so he would keep up. She wants him to tell her more. He sensed what she’s doing. She turned his way of escaping her first question into a method in getting the answer she wants from him. She’s that good.</p><p>“I’m not sure you would want to know me that well, Stella. My previous life is not a great one and one that’s hard to believe”, he admitted.</p><p>She sighed and smiled.</p><p>“I am not one to judge, Mulder”, repeating his words back at him. “I have not had the prettiest life either as you well know. I don’t think I am in any position to make comments”, she replied.</p><p>“I used to work for the X Files. It’s a department at the FBI who dealt with unexplained phenomenon. We worked on cases that were left unresolved. I found it by accident when I was cleaning up the basement. There was a cabinet filled with case files which all got unexplained causes. My entire life, I had believed that my sister was abducted by aliens”,</p><p>He paused so he can gauge her reaction by that word but he got nothing. Her face remained intent on listening.</p><p>“I thought if I dove into that world, I might find her so I asked for the X Files department to be revived and I got assigned to it. Two years after that, Scully was assigned to be my partner but her assigned goal was to debunk my work. My superiors thought I was wasting FBI’s resources so they wanted grounds to shut me down. Due to her medical and scientific background, they thought Scully would be the one for the job. She was rational and questioned everything I said but she was beyond spy. She cared about the cases and the people involved. She wanted to solve them and save lives so in the end, she became a true partner”,</p><p>He felt Stella’s hand over his.</p><p>“We stepped on a lot of toes. Truth was…is being desperately covered by powerful men and I lost count on how many times Scully and I evaded death. Scully was abducted and only got returned after three months. She got no memories of what happened to her other than flashes of white light and hearing machineries, equipment. She later on discovered that she got implanted with a metal chip at the base of her neck. In alarm, she had it removed right away. Few weeks into that, she suddenly developed a mass tumor between her cerebrum and sinus”,</p><p>“…nasopharyngeal tumor”, Stella muttered.</p><p>“That’s the one. She said it was inoperable and treatment would be remotely possible to be a success. Still, she tried. We discovered other women who had been abducted before to have suffered the same fate as hers. They removed the chip and they got cancer. So, I made a deal with the enemy to get her a cure. I was told putting the chip back into her neck will save her and so we did but it did not work. The chip failed and she died”, his lips were already trembling by the time he got it out. “After she died, I quit from the bureau, packed up everything and flew here to London. I was at a lost because I knew it was my fault she died. She got mixed up in something I started and I dragged her deeper into it all because I was so desperate to find the truth, to find my sister. Scully had made me promise that I will keep on living even after she’s gone. She wanted me to have a life and so I’ve tried. I am not sure as to what kind I have made for myself but it’s better than drowning in depression”, he finished.</p><p>Aliens, conspiracies, chips, and mysterious illnesses…her rational brain is telling her he ticks all the boxes of someone suffering from paranoia or schizophrenic but she can see it in his eyes that he believes everything he just told her. It would also explain his fascination to supernatural and his open-minded way of thinking. Stella is not indifferent to various departments at work in MI5 and she’s pretty sure she had heard somewhat same department in the said institution. FBI could be the same. His story is consistent. Even the nickname fits in with his narration. It was unique, she must admit, but it was not that far-fetched from reality.</p><p>“Well, how does it feel to get it out in the open?” she asked.</p><p>He frowned. Did she really believe everything? Just like that and no questions?</p><p>“It felt good actually”, he had not told all of that to anyone even the psychiatrist he tried once to talk to. “How are you not spooked by all of that? You should be running to the door by now”, he asked.</p><p>“I studied anthropology and did my case study for six months. I travelled all over Europe and then to Africa to study different tribes. Well, with your background, I think you can already guess what makes me a little bit perceptive to your story”, she simply said.</p><p>She had been exposed to different cultures and ways. She must have seen odd things too while she’s there.</p><p>“Anthropology? I thought you also studied psychology?” he muttered.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“That’s correct. I studied quite a lot. Anyway, I know you’re not going to bullshit me so I won’t judge or call you Spooky. It would have been nice to have seen what you’ve seen for academic purposes, but I don’t take you for a liar. You wouldn’t lie about what happened to your partner. That I am sure of. I am grateful that you trusted me with your story. Rest assure, I will not speak of it to anyone”, she explained.</p><p>He returned her smile. It’s unexpected but it felt nice to be understood first before getting judged. She listened and weighed in everything before she decides whether to believe him or not. Most people would have dismissed him from the first sentence.</p><p>“Thank you for also trusting me with your secrets”, he replied.</p><p>When she glanced back at the screen, she had already found what she’s looking for. </p><p>“Look”, she uttered.</p><p>Mulder turned back to the screen and saw a man in a hooded black jacket, hovering not far from the victim. It’s one and a half hour before the time of death. They saw him attacked the victim and strangled her with the rope until she passed out. The perpetrator cleared up the path towards the balcony door and unlocked it. He checked the area if it’s suitable for him as he hoped and once satisfied, he returned to where the woman was. She came to and tried to fight but she’s probably too lightheaded to even stand. He overpowered her. Something had startled him and it sent him through panic. He quickly wrapped the rope around her neck and attached it around the brick of wood at the ceiling and pulled her up. The woman struggled to break free but it only quickened her death. She stopped moving. In a haste, the killer hurried out of the conference room and bumped into a young janitor who just got out from one of the offices. That boy was the one who found the victim dead.</p><p>“He heard the janitor cleaning the other office. He thought they’re going to be alone in the whole floor”, Mulder analyzed.</p><p>Stella who’s holding back her temper paused the tape.</p><p>“We need this boy”, she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Investigating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tracking leads and in this instance, a person, is something Mulder is quite good at. How many impossible leads he was able to get back in the X Files? This is a case of series of murder done by one very angry man. It’s not supernatural. Stella was pretty tensed after seeing that footage of the recent victim’s death. He knows she’s very angry as well but there’s something else underneath that rage. His psychologist mind telling him that there’s a deep-rooted story behind her obsession with catching men who harm women. He wants to ask but their recent game of quid pro quo had already brought out so much between them. It will be pushing to ask for more.</p><p>Mulder went to the manpower service that employs the boy they saw at the security footage. Apparently, none of the other officers who first responded to the scene had reviewed it so the boy had been left unaccounted for.</p><p>“Here’s the boy’s file”, the manager handed Mulder a blue folder, “What’s he done? The boy is a kind boy. He’s saving up from what I heard. His mother has gone sick”, he added.</p><p>Mulder perused the file and saw nothing suspicious or alarming in his file. He’s just simply present at the same floor when the victim was killed.</p><p>“He’s in no trouble. We just wanted to ask him some question regarding something that he may have seen. Your guys worked late at the offices so I guess you know the wonders of the stories they can tell”, Mulder explained.</p><p>The manager smiled at his comment. One of Mulder’s many gifts: charm his way into getting information. Back in the day, Scully often raised an eyebrow at him whenever he did that. She thought it was cheeky and completely unprofessional but she could not hide the impressed look on her face whenever he got what he wanted.</p><p>“Boy’s living with his mom. I am sure you will find him there”, the manager offered.</p><p>“Thank you”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>LONDON MET BUILDING</p><p>Stella had the footage cut to be submitted as evidence. She had also sent it to experts hoping they could work some magic onto the clip to get any kind of I.D. on the suspect. The hardest part of her job is not chasing after the killer. It’s talking to the family of the deceased. They would want answers, justice, and as of the moment, it’s something she cannot yet provide.</p><p>Martin Brown, Helena’s husband, was already waiting at the conference room when Stella came in. The man is white collar, professional, probably quite successful and on the top of his career. It is safe to assume that he’s used to getting what he wants. He does not like being kept to wait on the line. Right away, she knew it’s going to be a pain to talk to him about the progress of the case.</p><p>“Mr. Brown”, the grieving man stood up, “I’m Detective Superintendent Gibson, I’ll be the one handling the case of your wife”, she said and offered her hand.</p><p>He took it but she immediately saw the doubt in his eyes. Of course, he is the type to doubt whether a woman is fit to handle a murder case such as that.</p><p>“I was expecting…”</p><p>“…a male and someone a lot older, probably looked like someone who got so much experience?” she continued for him with a cool tone.</p><p>The man looked embarrassed.</p><p>“I apologize. It’s just that, my wife is dead”, his lips trembled. “She was not just killed. She was hanged like some rag doll in her own office space!” he exclaimed, unable to contain his emotions.</p><p>“I understand. We managed to obtain a footage of what happened and it’s being analyzed by computer experts whether there’s a chance we can get an I.D. on whoever did this to her. It was not a pretty death”, she replied.</p><p>He looked at her and it seemed to have calmed him down.</p><p>“Can I see it?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s with the evidence and in the process of being analyzed. I can make a request but I strongly suggest for you not to watch it. I don’t belittle your guts but I wouldn’t wish for someone to see that happen to their loved ones”, she answered.</p><p>She has a copy but she wanted to persuade him not to watch the clip. He’s already fragile. That will send him into frenzy for sure.</p><p>“You’re very kind”, he muttered.</p><p>“I want to ask you of your wife’s routine. I already talked to her assistant and I got her itinerary but there seems to have gaps in it so maybe you could fill me in”, she said.</p><p>She got his full attention.</p><p>“Sure”, he agreed.</p><p>Stella opened her notebook to where she wrote down Helena’s daily itinerary.</p><p>“She usually arrives at work at 8:30 in the morning but she always said to her assistant that she had not eaten breakfast yet. She’s said to spend another half an hour going over the documents on her desk before going out for breakfast. Was it with you?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes. We always tried our best to have breakfast together every day. We don’t get to be together for dinner due to our jobs. She works…worked late and I am also busy at the firm so breakfast is sort of our family meal, I suppose”, he answered.</p><p>“Then, she returned to the office with a cup of coffee and started working throughout the day. She did not go out for lunch but instead ask her assistant to buy one for her. Thrice in a week, she went out at three in the afternoon but it was not indicated as to where”, she laid out for him.</p><p>“Coffee date with her mother. That’s M-W-F schedule for them. Helena was strict about that appointment because she loved her mother so much and she hated to make her wait so she’s always fifteen minutes early for that”, he supplied.</p><p>A loving wife and daughter…Stella’s anger is reaching a whole new level.</p><p>“After that, she returned to work and left the office ten or eleven in the evening at the earliest. Being there during midnight would not come as a surprise for you, would it?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“I go home even later than that”, he admitted.</p><p>They were interrupted when one of the officers knocked in and handed a file to Stella. She opened it and browsed the file silently with her eyes. The look on her face alarmed Mr. Brown across from her.</p><p>“Is it about my wife? Has there been a development?” he asked eagerly.</p><p>She swallowed and composed herself and her thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, there has been but it’s not something you will like”, she gauged his reaction but he remains quiet. “I just got your wife’s autopsy report and yes, she did die of strangulation due to being hanged but more than that…your wife was pregnant at the time of the murder”, she revealed.</p><p>He gasped and started sobbing. Stella fought the urge to go there and comfort him. It’s unprofessional. She’s the SIO on the case and she must remain unbiased.</p><p>“We’ve been trying…” his voice cracked, “…she and I, we’ve been trying to start a family. That’s why we’ve both been working so hard so we would be prepared financially. She wanted three children and I wanted to provide for them and send them to nice schools. I did not know”, he expressed while crying.</p><p>“Did she know?” she asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so. She was drinking one glass of red wine before going to bed. She wouldn’t if she had known”, he answered right away.</p><p>Stella filled up her notebook with the new information she got from him and closed it.</p><p>“I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Brown, and for the news you just received. I will let you know if there’s any news with regards to our investigation”, she said.</p><p>He wiped his tears and looked at her. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to promise me that you will catch whoever did this to her?” he asked.</p><p>She smiled briefly.</p><p>“I don’t make promises, Mr. Brown. I just do my job”, she answered and for some reason, he and she had developed an understanding.</p><p>He’s a lawyer and somehow, his career involves making promises to his clients that he can win cases for them. Meeting someone, a woman, like Stella who can bluntly say to his face that she does not do that, makes him respect her.</p><p>“Thank you, detective”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mulder came in at her office at eight in the evening with a Chinese takeout. She arched a brow but accepted the treat. Despite being occupied with work, her body informed her that she’s quite hungry.</p><p>“Carl Driver, 21 years old…lives with his sick mother. He’s working as a part-time janitor at the building. I just talked to the manpower’s manager who sings him high praises. The boy’s file is clean. I doubt there would be something that will hold him back from talking”, he informed her.</p><p>“When can we speak to him?” she asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. I already scheduled it and he’s keen to help. His mother wanted him to do so too. Good people”, he answered.</p><p>She smiled inwardly. He prepared her food for her and she just watched him as he does. She sure can do it herself but watching him do it makes her feel warm all over. When was the last time someone takes care of her like this? She could not remember using her kitchen before for cooking actual food. Whenever there will be people in her house, they were strangers she met at the bar whom she asks to leave after she fucks them. Mulder is different from them. In the one night they spent together, she had let him take control from her. She asked him to sleepover and she had asked him to hold her while they sleep. Now, he’s preparing her food for her after they spent the morning getting to know each personally in the control room.</p><p>She’s no foreigner to relationship and she did have one way back then but it seems like what she has with Mulder, which her brain denies, had skipped all the dating processes and went straight to domesticity. She’s not sure if he notices the same and even if he does, it may not bother him. He did put a kiss on her forehead last night and called her beautiful that morning. Stella is not for cuddling and PDA but it could be Mulder’s thing.</p><p>“I spoke with Helena Brown’s husband today”, he looked at her, “He was a wreck, mainly, because I just informed him that his deceased wife was pregnant at the time of the murder”, she mentioned.</p><p>He almost dropped the fork.</p><p>“How did you know she’s pregnant?” he asked.</p><p>“The autopsy report came in earlier while we were talking. I was forced to relay the information to him because he knew it was about his wife. Turned out that they were actually trying to start a family. They were both working their asses off in order to save up for that. That’s why she stayed at the office so late”, she answered.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighs.</p><p>“…and we’re supposed to eat after that”, she felt the same way, “She did not deserve to die like that. No one deserve to die like that”, he muttered.</p><p>“I agree. All the more reason to talk to that boy. He might be the only key to all of this and I am itching to get that killer in a room with me”, she said.</p><p>He knows she’s not kidding. He had heard her ways in breaking criminals inside the interrogation room. She has that reputation. That’s why she’s been in charge with questioning and interviews. He wondered what she would do with Hangman once they catch him.</p><p>“You’re not very hungry, are you?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m sorry”, she answered.</p><p>“It’s alright. I am not sure this is good anyway”, he commented.</p><p>“We better go home, Mulder. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow”, she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands…there are hands touching her all over. It’s unexpected but it’s soothing, enticing, almost entirely welcome. She felt them roamed all over her body and then touched her where she needed to be touched. A moan escaped her lips and it forced her to open her eyes. She needs to see whoever it is that’s causing her such pleasure. To her surprise, it’s Paul Spector hovering over her with that intense look on his face. His cold blue eyes penetrating hers as his fingers rubbed her clit with force. Suddenly, his touch became unwelcomed. She tried to get away but found herself bound. She had not noticed that before. Her gun was in her drawer and her phone on top of her nightstand. She could not reach them. She tried to scream but his other found her mouth and covered it. She tried to struggle but his weight upon her body is preventing her from doing so. He picked up the pace and the panic that sets in her became an unwanted building of arousal. She could not deny his fingers’ talent. He did not fail in getting her wet and her supposed scream turned into a muffled moan. She’s panting, struggling between trying to get some air from his hand almost covering her nose and the pleasure overtaking her. Then, with a curl of his fingers, she broke and came.</p><p>Stella jerked up and gasped. Everything around her is different. She’s not at home in her bedroom. She’s still in her office at the Met Building. It’s all a dream. It’s all in her head. Her hand blindly searched for her dream diary but it was not there. It’s back in her bedroom, on top of her nightstand. After she said goodbye to Mulder, she stayed a few more hours at her office to go over Helena Brown’s timeline. She failed to keep track of time and fell asleep on her chair due to exhaustion. She felt the pain of her cracked ribs and the bruises that covered it. She’s barely keeping up with the right time for taking her pain meds. The case is enough to occupy her to the point of ignoring the pain completely. It is unwise to take it on an empty stomach but she’s in no mood to grab anything to eat. She just wants to alleviate the pain she’s currently feeling.</p><p>After popping one pill for the pain, she packed up her things and went out. She already stayed up late the night before or rather that morning. Chris would go into frenzy if he finds out she’s doing that consecutively. She has no doubt he might even pull her out of the case for neglecting her health. She prides herself for being able to piss him off but not that way. He tolerates her but when it comes to her health, it’s no joke for him. She knows he already feels guilty each time she comes back all injured. Willingly killing herself will be unforgivable for him.</p><p>A thought just occurred to her as she left the building: she has no car. She remembered her and Mulder driving together from her house that morning and she failed to call a cab before coming out. She thought about getting one of the officers to give her a ride home but her pride prevented her in doing so. Instead, she chose to start walking. It’s uncomfortable given her choice of footwear but she’s in no hurry. In fact, she likes walking at night at the streets, admiring its beauty while the hour keeps it peaceful. She cannot appreciate anything about it on broad daylight due to busy traffic that clouds it. Of course, it is also unwise to walk around at that hour especially for a woman but she’s no ordinary woman. She can take care of herself and she’s armed.</p><p>“Detective Gibson!” someone called.</p><p>She stopped walking and turned around. A black car is slowly coming up behind her with its window rolled down.</p><p>“Mr. Brown, it’s late”, she muttered upon seeing the newly widower in his car.</p><p>“I can say the same about you. I told you. I leave office past midnight. Are you really going to walk at this hour?” he explained then asked. </p><p>There is a voice in her head saying she should answer yes. Every alarm bell is ringing but she lives quite far from the station and walking in her shoes is close to suicide. If she hopes to get home as fast as she can, he may have been a better choice than walking.</p><p>“I may be out of your way, Mr. Brown”, she muttered.</p><p>She knows that for a fact. She had seen their home address.</p><p>“I am in no rush to come home. Too much memories, actually, I’ve been driving around for half an hour now, delaying the inevitable”, he shared.</p><p>She felt empathy towards him. Maybe by driving her home, she can help him gather more time to get courage to go home.</p><p>“Alright…then don’t drive fast”, she said and went inside the car.</p><p>She can tell that he’s well off. The car is nice, latest model, she presumed. Ambitious…it’s obvious about him. He aims high in his career, in his lifestyle. He wants perfection.</p><p>“You don’t get scared easily”, he suddenly said. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “Well, your job is not really what everyone would recommend to a woman and here you are, hunting bad guys. Now, I found you walking by yourself in the wee hours of the morning by yourself”, he clarified.</p><p>The cliché, she thought. She forgot their first encounter that day. He was doubtful of her being in charge of the case. He could be an old fashion guy. The one who believes a woman should remain at home to take care of the family and serve the man although that would contradict with his and Helena’s setup. </p><p>“I guess you can say that”, is her only response.</p><p>“I think that’s the most I will get out of you tonight, huh”, he said with a smile.</p><p>It’s the first time he did smile.</p><p>“Mr. Brown, I don’t really establish personal relationship with anyone involved in the case I am handling. I avoid biases and complications”, she explained.</p><p>“I know. I can understand. I was just hoping to make conversation. It helps with taking my mind off things, like listening to trial footages”, he replied.</p><p>She knows the feeling. Distracting oneself is the best way to grieve whilst being productive in her experience.</p><p>“My father used to be a lawyer”, he looked hopeful, “He had stocked the library at home with law books and social studies. It had introduced me to criminal law. I took fascination with it as a kid and even though he somewhat disproved, he did not ban me from entering his office. He also worked late like you. He was determined to give his best to the people he represented so he made sure to study everything”, she shared.</p><p>He smiled again.</p><p>“I bet he’s an amazing lawyer. Is he still practicing?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s dead”, he looked away, “He died when I was young…quite unexpected”, she answered without giving any kind of emotion.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that”, he muttered.</p><p>“What I am trying to say is that I can understand how you’re feeling right now. It may not have been the same but I know grief. It’s quite normal to act the way you do but at some point, you have to face it because life will not stop to wait for you to get back on board”, she said.</p><p>At last, they arrived at her house. She saw no judgment in his eyes when he saw the neighborhood. She expected a little bit of something considering his luxurious background but he gave her nothing other than a look of desperation. His quest to delay the inevitable has come to an end. He must go home now and he looked nowhere near of being ready to do that.</p><p>“I’m not that sleepy yet. Would you to come in for one drink?” she reluctantly invited.</p><p>She’s not supposed to but she felt bad at leaving him like that. He did just learn that his wife was murdered within 24 hours. The man is still aloof. </p><p>“That would be lovely and helpful. Thank you”, he accepted.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Stella poured whisky. She did only offer one because he will be driving after so might as well get a stronger alcohol.</p><p>“You have a lovely home. It’s simple and yet it has personality”, she hummed. It felt plain enough for her and that’s because she does not much care for interior design, “My mother was into decorating. She passed away five years ago. I sort of picked up on somethings she used to point out whenever we visited other people’s houses”, he explained.</p><p>“It’s being rarely used. I’m always on the job so, I guess that would explain the plainness of it”, she replied and resumed drinking.</p><p>She’s on a faster pace than him. She finished her glass before his so she poured herself another. God knows how much she needed the booze. </p><p>“I wanted to say thank you for working so hard to give my wife justice. I know you’re busting yourself for it and I am grateful. I don’t think I have said thank you earlier. You simply could have been like other cops who don’t care but you do so thank you”, he said.</p><p>Did anyone had thanked her before for doing her job? She cannot remember. Back in Belfast, Jim had thanked her publicly but she knew it’s more than that. Rose Stagg did not have to thank her because it was her fault she got abducted in the first place. Annie Brawley was in too much shock to construct her thoughts properly. Sarah Kay’s family sort of disappeared after the trial. Everyone seemed to move on after Spector’s death. Ferrington bid her farewell as well as Eastwood who seemed upset that she must leave. That was it.</p><p>It felt good somehow to be appreciated by the victim’s family for her work.</p><p>“You’re welcome”, she replied and finished her second glass in one go.</p><p>Mr. Brown did the same. Stella moved to his side to get his glass to be put in the sink when his hand stopped her. It’s like an electric shock ran through her. It’s the whisky and the lack of sleep. Her heart beats faster. No. This is not proper at all. He just lost his wife. He’s grieving. Do not take advantage of that.</p><p>“Mr. Brown”, but she did not move.</p><p>She’s still a bit raw from her dream about Spector and the same thrill and arousal are now building up inside her.</p><p>His hand went to touch her mildly bruised face. Most of them had been covered up by her foundation. He closed the distance between them and cupped her face.</p><p>“I don’t think this is appropriate”, she whispered.</p><p>Her eyes fixed onto the floor. If she looks at him, it’s over. He will see the lust in them and she will not be able to stop herself.</p><p>“Then please tell me when to stop”, he replied.</p><p>Now is the right answer but she failed to say that. His lips fell on hers and it was her undoing. Why does she have to be so weak when it comes to her needs? She’s already fine in her earlier plan to obtain her release with the help of her vibrator upstairs but Mr. Brown had to make an appearance and initiate. She repeated in her mind that he’s grieving. He’s not thinking straight. It is not right. Instead of saying no or stop, a whimper escaped her lips as he moved down her neck and found her sensitive spot. He gathered a fistful of her hair and tugged. She gasped at the force, her hands shooting up to his chest but he quickly pushed her against the wall of her kitchen and pinned her there with his body.</p><p>“Wait”, she managed to say.</p><p>It’s one thing to be okay with Mulder being rough but with another, she felt off. She was not able to protest when his hand found her underwear underneath her skirt and literally ripped it off. She hissed in pain. His other hand fell on top of her bruised and cracked ribs and she groaned. What is going on? She’s beginning to be confused.</p><p>“Wait”, she repeated but still unable to move with his hand pressing there on the part of her injured torso.</p><p>Then, he lifted one leg of hers and with force, he thrusts into her. He filled her in full that made her screamed and moaned at the same time. He did not bother taking her upstairs or to the couch. He fucked her right there against the wall in her kitchen. Though getting pleasure from it, something about it just felt off for her but that went away as she came and disappeared somewhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s been very quiet. Carl Driver has come to the office to be interviewed by Stella but so far she has not said one word to the boy so Mulder took over. </p><p>“I’m not really sure, sir. I remember leaving the other office. I was about to clean up the conference room next and I was sure there’s no one other there. I remember bumping to a man in a black hoodie but I could not recall his face, only that he got blue piercing eyes. He smelled nice too but that was it”, the boy narrated.</p><p>“Smelled nice? What do you mean?” Mulder asked.</p><p>“I am not sure but it’s like perfume, the expensive kind. I always smells that whenever there’s big meeting at the building. The investors and other businessmen smelled the same”, he answered.</p><p>Mulder turned to Stella if she has any questions, but she became mute all of a sudden. He does not understand what happened or what’s going on with her but she’s not the same as the time they’ve met. The past two days, she was determined to work on the case and now it felt like she’s not even there.</p><p>“Well, thank you for talking to us. If you remember anything, let us know”, Mulder said.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>At her office, she quietly put the file down her desk as Mulder followed her inside and closed the door. She is aware of his eyes on her back, following her every move. </p><p>“Are you just going to stand there?” she asked.</p><p>“What’s going on? Your mind was somewhere else back there. You did not even talk to Carl”, he finally asked.</p><p>She’s clearly not present. She’s not yet beating herself up for what she had gotten herself into few hours back. How can she let Mr. Brown fuck her like that? All she managed to say was ‘wait’ and she let him finish anyway. There is no way she was in control and unlike her time with Mulder, she did not like it. She came, yes, she did, but that’s purely physical and biological. Mentally, she somewhat hated the whole experience. She debated whether to tell Mulder about it but what would he think? She just screw the victim’s husband within 24 hours of her death? </p><p>“Detective”, they both turned to the door and saw Mr. Brown with a younger officer.</p><p>“Oh, I did not know you’re in a meeting. I just wanted to let you know that I submitted my statement to one of your officers”, he said.</p><p>Mulder clearly noticed the way he looks at her. It’s like he’s undressing her with his eyes. Stella shifted uncomfortably but masked it enough with her cold façade.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Brown”, she replied.</p><p>He gave her one last look before leaving with the officer. Mulder was quick to close the door again and locked it this time. He then turned to Stella who seemed bothered by the man’s presence.</p><p>“You’re kidding”, she shot him a look, “…couldn’t even wait until the wife is buried?” he snapped.</p><p>She knew that’s coming but the way he said it felt like a stab on her chest.</p><p>“Oh, what I do with my personal time is none of your business, Detective Mulder”, it only occurred to him that he may be out of line, “Need I not remind you that you had been warned. I don’t do what you want from me and if you can’t handle the way I live my life then you better stay out of it”, she snapped back.</p><p>She does not usually allow anger to get the best of her but Mulder’s comment angered her and despite knowing that he might have the right to be, professionally, she’s still pissed at being judged by her actions.</p><p>“Forgive me, detective. I know you are entitled to do as you please with your personal life. My concern is that Mr. Brown is a party to the investigation and I fear that your recent involvement with him will affect our work”, he explained.</p><p>She breathes out and composed herself.</p><p>“It won’t. There’s no involvement. I don’t do that as you very well know. Carl had not given us much aside from the fact that the killer smelled nice, akin to an expensive perfume which means he’s also a professional. It could be how he’s finding his victims. He’s in their world”, she said.</p><p>Despite being mute at the interview, he’s impressed that she’s listening at the boy and had formed an additional profile for the killer. </p><p>“I thought of the same. I will work on a pattern and try to match all of the victims’ possible connections with each other. There has to be something”, he said.</p><p>She only nodded and allowed Mulder to leave. Once he’s out, she exhaled the breath she did not she was holding back. Opinions of others don’t hold much value for her but somehow, she values his. She regrets tainting his view of her with one mistake she did, one moment of weakness, literally. Chris just arrived from his board meeting and she saw him walked past the hallway. She breathed in courage and followed her boss to his office.</p><p>“I heard the janitor came in earlier. Any news?” he asked when she got in.</p><p>“Hangman is also a professional. The boy was certain he wore expensive perfume and said he smelled like investors who used to come to the building”, she answered.</p><p>Chris thought about it for a moment. He shuddered to think that it could be anybody. A professional man killing professional women. It could be rivalry or a crushed ego. There could be number of reasons.</p><p>“The board just allowed us for an additional funding to support the investigation. They are keen that you solve this case. A lot of women had already died”, he informed her.</p><p>Additional pressure…</p><p>“About that, I must come clean on something”, he gave her his full attention, “I made a mistake. I slept with Martin Brown, Helena Brown’s husband last night…early this morning”, she confessed.</p><p>She kept her exterior cold and detached. She’s prepared for the consequences of her action and her stupidity. The right course of action is to take her off the case and probably punish her with suspension and she’s willing to accept that. Chris looked at her like he just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. He would ask for her to repeat what she just said but he heard her loud and clear.</p><p>“What exactly happened? I need to know because I am aware of your chosen lifestyle but I happen to know that you’re not an idiot to screw up the case you’re handling for a simple fuck so tell me everything, Stella”, it is the second time he had raised his voice at her. </p><p>She rarely flinches but Chris being angry never fails to make her flinched.</p><p>“I fell asleep at my office. When I awoke, it’s past midnight. I got no car since Mulder and I drove here yesterday morning together. I did not want to bother the other officers for a ride and I was in the mood to take a walk and so I did. Martin Brown suddenly appeared with his car and offered a ride. I thought I was doing him a favor. He did not want to go back to his house yet after his wife’s death. He said there’s too much memories so I accepted in order to prolong his travel. I made a mistake. I invited him for one drink and that’s all there was”,</p><p>“Who made the first move?” he asked impatiently.</p><p>“He did”, she answered.</p><p>She’s not one to point finger. There’s no shame in sex for her but her feelings about sex with Martin Brown had her confused. She could not categorize it properly.</p><p>“Did he force you?” he asked again.</p><p>Did he? He was roughed but she did not fight him either. She did not ask him to stop. She asked him to wait which he did not and she’s not sure if it’s the same.</p><p>“I…” she did come for him. He touched her and her body responded like a programmed robot though her brain protested. What does that say about her? “I…I am not sure”, she could have push him, use her training on him. It would have been easy to put a stop to it but she did not. “I did not ask him to stop”, she said wait because it’s escalating too fast. She wanted to step away to be able to make her brain work and act properly but he did not wait. “I told him to wait and he did not and I…” he is looking at her now with fury in his eyes. “I own up my actions. I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit for my stupidity”, she finished.</p><p>She’s a grown-up woman and a high-ranking police official. Placing blame for something she did is something she does not do. Plus, her pride won’t allow her to admit something she knew at the back of her mind. She can see that Chris knows that too. That’s what making him so angry.</p><p>“You asked to handle this case and I gave it to you despite you bypassing mandatory leave and psych evals after your recent case. Professionally, I do not regret that decision because and Detective Mulder make an excellent team and you had just formed an excellent profile for the Hangman. Personally, I am utterly disappointed that you had let your guard down and went soft which puts you and me in this tough position”,</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment and composed herself.</p><p>“I cannot pull you out of the case because the board wanted you in it. They had been so impressed with your work in Belfast. You managed to catch Paul Spector and they are hoping for you to do the same with the Hangman. Suspending you will create issue for all of us and if Martin Brown decides to open his mouth to the press about you, you and I will be in front of the Ombudsman panel with our integrity and credibility in question”,</p><p>“You don’t have to cover for me. I am here admitting to my mistake so you can sanction disciplinary action upon me”, she said.</p><p>“You’re at fault but he’s at bigger fault and we both know it”, the truth remained unspoken between them. “If he’s not a party to this case, I would personally have him arrested but I would not want to drag your name for the circus”,</p><p>She does not want to say it. She knows what it is. She knows how to categorize it now but she’s too proud to admit it. She would rather own up to it as something of her fault than admit the truth.</p><p>“Seriously, Stella…haven’t you learned anything from the cases you handled? I know you have big heart but I thought you knew better than to let a family of the victim in. Why in the world would you let this happen to yourself? You can kill a person with your bare hand and you froze”, he sighed in frustration.</p><p>She kept her eyes closed, willing herself to forget that word in her brain. The letters are becoming clearer now and she’s keeping a blind eye to it. That does not happen to her. It’s not what it was. She did like it as well, or at least her body did. Isn’t it what sex is all about? Purely physical? Who cares what her brain thinks of it?</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chris”, she muttered, still with her eyes closed.</p><p>He breathes out at the sight of her struggling to make sense of what happened. He knows she’s having a hard time to come to terms with it. She’s a strong woman with an oozing confidence in her sexuality. Still, it’s wrong. He may not had forced her but she told him to wait. She had asked and he ignored her. It’s all the same with her saying no to him and he ignored her all the same. If he’s a Chief Superintendent, he would have marched to his house and blow his brain with his gun. </p><p>“Oh, Stella…you really know how to give me headache”, he replied in defeat.</p><p>“I would understand if you’re going to suspend me. No hard feelings. I do deserve it”, she muttered.</p><p>“I will not suspend you, not now. Operation Hangman depends on you and Detective Mulder but I would insist on you taking that mandatory leave after this case is over and resume seeing Dr. Moors. I know your pride is as big as my ego but if you still want to work on field and on high stakes cases, you do as I say”, he ordered.</p><p>She deserved more punishment than that but she knows that he knew how much she dreads to talk to her therapist so that’s punishment enough for his playbook. She’s grateful he’s not taking her off the case although she’s not sure yet how to maneuver her way and stay out of Martin Brown’s way throughout the investigation. More importantly, how she’s going to redeem herself to Mulder. She just tainted her credibility as investigator and she has a lot to make up for.</p><p>“Yes, sir”, she replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this one is a bit tricky because i don't want to stray from Stella's personality but also i want to appeal on her feminine side or aspect if that makes sense. I read once that saying wait is akin to saying no and ignoring that during sex by the partner is a violation wherefore can be considered as rape. It became tricky with Stella's personality given how she treats sexual activity. To her, it's more of a physiological need and therefore should be no emotional value but inserting Mulder into the mix, she learned that it has emotional value at some point so she began to realize that as much as having sex with strangers appeals to her, doing it Martin Brown did not feel right as it should be (not to mention that his wife just died that day too). She sort of chickened out and told him to wait because it felt wrong for her and so she became conflicted as her body wanted something different from what her brain wanted which is for him to pause and wait. Taking it all into consideration, i came to conclusion that her reaction to that is to own up to it. Her strong personality and sense of self which backed up with her pride collides with the truth that's in her head of what that night was. Maybe it could be to save face or to deny that she's been fooled or had been stupid and weak, but she resorted to accepting responsibility of what happened and asked for necessary punishment. I don't know if i executed it as well as i hoped but i do hope that i made sense in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Follow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not lost on Mulder the look on Chris’ face while he was talking to Stella inside his office. One of the cons of having a glass walls for an office is that everyone can see what’s happening inside. He suspected that Stella had come clean about her interaction with Martin Brown and rage is written all over Chris’ face. When she left the office, her face is stoic. She had called another officer and resumed working. He started began working on any pattern he may be able to come up with. There has to be a connection at the very least but no matter how many times he read their files, there’s nothing that’s linking any of them with one another. </p><p>He decides to go see Stella. Perhaps, they can brainstorm about it and come up with something substantial. She’s buried in a pile of folders and they’re the ones Mulder has not seen before. Has she been transferred to another case? Those folders don’t belong to Operation Hangman.</p><p>“Hey, you got minute?” he said as he sticks his head through her door. She glanced at him and back at the folder again.</p><p>“Not much but sure…” she responded.</p><p>He went in and closed the door.</p><p>“I am having trouble coming up with a pattern. I was hoping we can brainstorm or something, if you’re not busy but it looks like you got your hands full”, he said eyeing the folders on her desk.</p><p>She smirked a little and closed the folder she’s reading.</p><p>“Matt sent me these from Belfast. He had called me earlier and told me of a familiar case they had years ago there. The victims had been hanged as well. It last a few months and it just stopped. When he heard about the hangings here, he had asked if I am the one handling the case and offered to send me these case files. Perhaps, you can help me go through all these”, she said.</p><p>Connections…Mulder smiled. He recalled how he had accused her of being absent today but there she is surrounded with case files from Belfast. Silent worker, he mused.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I’m in the mood for reading today”, he joked and took a seat and began perusing the files.</p><p>It must have taken them hours to finish all of them. His eyes are burning and he can see that hers as well. She tried to muffle her yawn a few times and had relished on cups of coffee.</p><p>“Any conclusions?” she asked once they’re done.</p><p>He closed the last folder and put it back inside the box where it came from.</p><p>“They’re not professionals at all. At least, not on the same level as our victims but same rope, same methods. It could be him but the profile for the victims is different”, he answered.</p><p>She hummed and tapped her fingers onto the desk as she thinks. </p><p>“Whores, working class, homeless women…I think somehow they fit the type”, he stared at her and watched her brain works. “I think our Hangman started in Belfast. These women were his starting point, his practice kills. As he climbed up the ladder, his taste developed. He moved up into society”, she theorized.</p><p>It’s plausible. He started small, went one level up until he found his calling with professional women, discovered a new kick. </p><p>“Belfast failed to get even a profile of the Hangman”, he noted.</p><p>“That’s true. The murders stopped there because Hangman had already moved here in London. The case remained unsolved there and Matt was hoping we can catch him here”, she explained.</p><p>Still, Mulder could not see any pattern. It’s understandable that there’s no visible pattern back then in the Belfast killings. The killer was amateur then but not anymore. He does not find his victims randomly. He must have seen them at some point, interacted with them. He’s in the professional world too. It could not be just random.</p><p>“Did anyone tell you that you pout when you’re thinking?” Stella suddenly commented.</p><p>That’s new, actually. </p><p>“I can’t say that anyone had”, he replied with a smile.</p><p>She smiled a little before it faltered.</p><p>“I want to say I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. You had the right to react the way you did. What I did was unprofessional”, she apologized.</p><p>That took a lot to do on her part but she can understand how it might have looked on him. For some reason, his view of her matters for her.</p><p>“I was the one who’s out of line earlier so I guess, we’re even?”</p><p>She chuckled and shrugged.</p><p>“Is he going to pull you out of the case?” he then asked.</p><p>Glass walls, she figured.</p><p>“No, he’s not. It’s going to be messy and Chris hates controversy. I asked for suspension, but he also refused. I was mandated to take the mandatory leave after this case is over…among other things. It’s a lighter sanction than what I expected but I will take it anyway”, she answered.</p><p>She left something out but he did not ask. In due time, he mused. She will tell him when she’s ready. It’s something he learned with Scully. The two women hate being pushed for information. Stella gives information on a need to know basis and he gets it. He appreciates that she understood why he reacted the way he did although more of it stemmed from jealousy. He’s aware of his growing feelings for Stella and the idea of another man touching her brings out rage in him.</p><p>“I am glad you’re still working on this case. I don’t think I can crack it on my own to be honest”, he admitted.</p><p>“You’ll do just fine”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The day coming to an end, Mulder was on his way to the main entrance of the building to go home when he saw Stella talking to Martin Brown. He stopped walking and listened.</p><p>“What’s the problem? I don’t see anything wrong spending time together last night”, he asked, clearly disappointed.</p><p>“You just lost your wife. This is not the way to grieve, Mr. Brown. I cannot get involve with you. I made that clear. Last night was a mistake and something I did not want”, she answered.</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>“Sure, you did, or was it just it in my head the way you moaned while I take you in your kitchen?” he gloated.</p><p>Mulder’s fists clenched. </p><p>“I told you to wait, to pause and you ignored me. I don’t put blame, Mr. Brown, as I know how to take responsibility for my action but this is where it ends. I cannot have anything with you as I am the SIO of this case. I am sorry but I just can’t”, she replied, maintaining her composure.</p><p>“You’re a piece of work, aren’t you?!” </p><p>“Mr. Brown, there’s no need to raise your voice”, she calmly said.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? You think you’re somewhat better than me?” Mr. Brown exclaimed.</p><p>Stella remained calm but the other officers are now watching closely. They are ready if he tried anything. Suddenly, Chris came in with the same furious look in his eyes.</p><p>“Detective Gibson, I believe your shift is already done for the day”, he said to Stella.</p><p>“Yes, sir”, she replied.</p><p>Mulder chose that moment to come in and take her away from the mad man in front of her.</p><p>“Detective, are you ready? Sorry, I forgot my phone on my desk. We can go now”, Mulder cut in, pretending they’re supposed to leave together.</p><p>Chris saw it for what it was and threw Mulder a glance of gratitude. Stella took the cue and nodded.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, detectives”, Chris said and the two left.</p><p>He now turned to the angry man who’s left baffled and frustrated at the lobby of the Met Building.</p><p>“Now, I have much empathy regarding your wife’s death. It is something I do not wish for anyone as I had gone through it myself but if you harassed Detective Gibson again, I will forget about your wife and I will have you arrested for harassment and don’t think I don’t know what you did. You’re lucky she’s unlike the others but it does not mean I can forgive it. Stay the fuck away from Detective Gibson or I will find a way to make you do so”, Chris threatened.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Inside Mulder’s car, they’re both quiet. They’re both a little surprised at what happened at the lobby. She clearly did not expect him to have an outburst like that. She did not see that coming. What’s wrong with her radar? She had been misreading men consecutively, well, except for Mulder.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he finally asked.</p><p>“I’m fine, Mulder”, he cringed at her response. </p><p>It’s all too familiar. Scully used to say that to him and he had always known what that meant. It’s always the opposite. He wondered if it’s the same with Stella. Did she mean the opposite as well?</p><p>“I did not like it”, he turned to her briefly before turning back his gaze on the road. “I admitted that the thrill of doing something completely reckless enticed me at the time but as soon as I remembered how inappropriate it was, I told him to wait. I could not bring myself to say stop and I don’t know why. Maybe because my body wanted it but my head disagreed. He went on, held me on the bruised part of my body and I failed to move. I yielded and just kept on saying wait. I did not know what to make of it. I was confused. Chris had asked me if I was forced, but was I?”</p><p>In Mulder’s mind, she was. He heard her chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t even know why I was telling you this. We’re not together and yet I felt like I owe it to you to explain, to tell you what happened like I am obliged to tell Chris the truth. You’re not Chris and I am still telling you this. Everything seemed to be chaotic since I got back from Belfast”, she expressed.</p><p>Mulder pulled over at the side of the street. He killed the engine and turned to her.</p><p>“What he did was wrong. You did not take advantage of his grief. He took advantage of your kindness. He should have stopped when you had asked him to and that makes me want to smash his face to bits but you would not like that”,</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t”, she muttered.</p><p>“I am glad you tell me and I am not mad, not at you. Just know that I will not do anything like that to you”,</p><p>“Mulder…”</p><p>“I know what you said. I know you don’t do relationship and I get it, just don’t stop me from caring for you. Please, Stella. Let me take care of you. I will not ask anything in return”, he cut her off.</p><p>She just told the man she had been foolish and slept with someone who’s involved in the case and he still want her. What else he could have seen in her? She does not embody anything of a girlfriend material. She’s cold, detached, and distant. Most men would just love the idea of fucking her but they’ve already done that. If it’s all he wants, he already got it from her and he’s still there, asking her to let him take care of her. </p><p>“You will get tired”, she stated.</p><p>“Try me”, he dared.</p><p>“Why? I told you. I am not her”, she asked.</p><p>“I know that and I don’t want you to be. I care about you, Stella, a great deal. You may not get used to it but it’s what I feel. I knew I had this attraction with you from the moment I saw you and we spent the night together and it felt right to be there with you. Learning what he did and just the idea of you being with another made me jealous but it also made me realize how much I care for you. I will not demand for you to care about me too. All I am asking is for you to let me take care of you. That’s all”, he answered.</p><p>She does not deserve it. She knows that. Self-loathing aside, there are other women who are deserving of such devotion.</p><p>“Thank you, Mulder. I hope you will not regret that”, she muttered.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“I won’t”, he replied and resumed driving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really like Stella and Matt Eastwood's relationship at the Fall. It's like they've become brother and sister with Eastwood being aware of her lifestyle just like the time he saw Anderson and Stella drove to work together, the smirk on her face screamed like, "that's my girl!" lol...so i figured to include him in this one even if it's only a mention.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hangman's I.D.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella had woken up early to go to the town’s swimming pool. It has been days since she last swam and her body is craving it. Though her torso protested a little, it did not stop her from doing something she really loves. She did take it easy though so she will not be forced. It felt good to do that again. She felt more like herself, in control. She had got her car back and so she drove back to her house to take a shower and get ready. She’s about to head out when she noticed a piece of paper on the center table of her living room. That area has rarely been used so she’s certain she will not leave anything on it. She works on cases inside her bedroom or the kitchen, never at the living room. She spared a few seconds and went to get the paper that got her attention. Her breath almost came to a stop upon seeing a drawing of human stick hanging from a line with letters and blanks illustrated underneath.</p><p>By the time she arrived at the office, Mulder has already bought coffee for her with to-go breakfast. He knows that she’s so busy that she forgets to eat breakfast. However, she’s not in a good mood when she arrived. She gestured for him to get inside her office and asked him to close and lock the door. </p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked in concern.</p><p>She took a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to him. It only took one look for him to figure out why she’s on edge. It’s the Hangman. He recognized the game drawn on the paper.</p><p>“Where did you get this?” he asked again.</p><p>“On top the center table in my living room this morning”, she answered casually.</p><p>Despite her calmness, the answer sent him into panic. The Hangman had just been in her house. He was there while she was sleeping by herself. God knows how long he had lingered there, probably watched her as she sleeps. He could have done so many things to her and no one would be able to stop him.</p><p>“Give me keys to your house”, he suddenly said.</p><p>“What? Why?” she asked in surprise.</p><p>“So I can go there right now and get your stuff. You’re not coming home to that house tonight or any night until we got him”, he answered like it’s no brainer.</p><p>Stella hates being treated like a damsel in distress. She appreciates the concern and his protectiveness but her ego is getting in the way.</p><p>“Mulder, I told you this because you’re my deputy SIO. That could be evidence. I did not inform you this so you can ban in my own home”, she snapped.</p><p>He let his eyes glanced at the letters and blanks on it.</p><p>“Have you deciphered what this meant?” he asked.</p><p>“Not yet. I drove here as fast as I can and talked to you”, she answered.</p><p>Mulder quickly grabbed a pen from her desk and sat on her chair. She raised an eyebrow but he did not see it because he’s now focused on cracking the clue left by the Hangman. </p><p>--u—- n-x- -ad- d-t—-ti—-</p><p>“this is next…”</p><p>He completed the second word.</p><p>“detective”, </p><p>He filled up the blanks with letters.</p><p>“you’re”, she said.</p><p>She’s now standing beside him.</p><p>“…lady. That’s lady”, they both looked at the completed word game. “You’re next, Lady Detective”, he read out loud.</p><p>Stella remained quiet. It’s no clue. It is a message for her. The Hangman gloating at her. It has been made public that she’s the one handling the case so it’s possible that he knows who she is. </p><p>“We should submit that for examination, fingerprints, ink and paper analysis…” her brain worked mechanically.</p><p>Mulder’s eyes are fixed on her. He knows she can handle the threat emotionally and mentally but they’re dealing with an emotionless killer who has a great deal of hate towards women. If she’s not scared for her life, he is.</p><p>“You do fit the bill, Stella”, she turned to him. “You’re not far off the age bracket. You’re professional, very successful. In fact, you might be his crowning jewel. You’re working in a male dominated field and you hold a high rank. If he hates women professionals, how much do you think he hates you now”, he muttered.</p><p>She just realized how different the case is from Spector’s case. There’s no appearance required to fit the type. It’s all about status in life. Mulder was right. She’s at bull’s eye. She ticks all the boxes and like what he said, she’s doing great in a male dominated field. She’s like a red alert calling for the Hangman’s attention.</p><p>“Send a team to my house for fingerprints. It’s not a forced entry. I already checked. I did not touch much so it should be easy. I will send an officer along to pack up my things for me. You give that to forensics. I want that paper examined”, she was quick to say.</p><p>A few moments later, Chris came in bursting in her office.</p><p>“Is it true? Did the Hangman come to your house last night and left a note which is basically a death threat?” he asked.</p><p>She should have been the one to inform him. He found out on his own and now he’s freaking out.</p><p>“It is but there’s nothing to worry about just yet. I already sent a team to gather evidence from my house. I won’t be coming back there for the time being. I am taking precautions”, she answered.</p><p>He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“I should not have let you get on with this case”, he muttered.</p><p>“Chris, this is not the first time I had been threatened. This happens all the time to the person in charge of the investigation”, she pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah well…not everyone is you, Stella”, he exhaled to calm himself down. “I care about other people. You know that I do but I care more about you. I don’t have anyone else. You’re the closest thing to a family for me and I am not going to put as bait to catch the Hangman”, he exclaimed.</p><p>Stella got up and went to him. </p><p>“I did not mean to scare you. I’m sorry but I am still a Met officer and you are my boss. We have a job to do because we took an oath. I promise to be careful”, she assured him.</p><p>It’s not enough to calm him but it helps that uttered the word promise because he knows her to never break one. She then noticed something as she wrinkled her nose. She took two more sniffs.</p><p>“What perfume are you wearing, Chris?” she suddenly asked.</p><p>“Jo Malone. I used to wear Acquia Di Gio because my wife used to love that smell on me but I bought the new one few days ago as per the Boss’ recommendation. He said, it’s time for me to switch it up. Why?” he answered then asked with a frown.</p><p>“What brand comes to your mind with artemisia, mint, cardamom, and possibly bergamot?” she asked again.</p><p>Chris thought for a moment. He’s not that well-versed with perfume but his late wife was. She used to explain to him the differences of the perfumes so she could justify her choices for him.</p><p>“I am not sure but Jean Paul Gaultier came close”, he guessed.</p><p>She hummed and made a note.</p><p>“I thought so too”, she muttered.</p><p>“Hold on. What’s with the perfume question?” he found himself asking.</p><p>“Earlier at my house, when I found the paper in my living room, I noticed a slight difference in the air. It smelled differently like someone sprayed something and it lingered because all the windows were shut. I detected those but I was not quite sure about the brand but I am now agreeing with your guess. The boy said the Hangman smelled like a professional, an expensive perfume”, she explained.</p><p>He tried to keep up with her brain.</p><p>“That’s great. Well, there are tons of men who wears that brand, Stella”, he said.</p><p>“We may not need to look for those men, Chris”, she responded.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mulder had done what Stella asked of him. He brought the paper to the forensics for analysis and after which, he made it a point to drop by the closest café to get lunch for him and Stella. He’s glad that she had agreed to stay clear of her house for the time being and now, he must make sure she’s not going to neglect her health in pursuit of the Hangman. As far as he knows, the officers just wrapped up in gathering evidence from her house and the young lady she tasked with packing up her stuff for her is on her way. There is no doubt Stella will insist on booking a hotel room but he’s prepared to disagree with her. She cannot be alone right now. The Hangman has just announced that he’s targeting her and he will find a way to get her when she’s alone.</p><p>“Detective Mulder!” someone yelled just as he was about to get inside the Met Building.</p><p>“Carl? Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?” Mulder asked.</p><p>The boy went to him in his school uniform.</p><p>“I will be in a few moment. You said that if I remember anything, I should come to you”, he explained.</p><p>“Well, what is it?” Mulder asked impatiently.</p><p>He should ask the boy to come in but he’s eager to know what he remembered.</p><p>“Yesterday when I was just leaving here, I bumped into someone. I swore he smelled exactly the same as the guy you’re looking for. I don’t think he works here but he got that very expensive suit and shiny shoes. He also got the same eyes. I know it’s him and I just know that I have to tell you”, Carl answered.</p><p>Mulder handed one of the coffee at him in order to get his phone from his pocket. He scrolled a few times before turning the screen to him.</p><p>“Is this the man?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah…that’s him! That’s the guy I saw here yesterday”, he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It startled Stella the way Mulder burst in her office with sandwiches and coffee. </p><p>“I know who the Hangman is. It's Martin Brown”, he announced while catching his breath.</p><p>He did run from the lobby of the building up to her office. The elevator was working too slow for him to her used the stairs. She waited calmly for him to slow his heart rate before she gestured for him to sit down.</p><p>“Yes, I am aware”, she responded casually.</p><p>“What? How? When?” he fired up.</p><p>“Chris and I were talking earlier when I smelled his perfume. I recalled smelling a man’s perfume in my living room before I left. It was faint but strong enough to linger for hours. Somehow, I was familiar to the scent and I could only think of one man who had the same scent…”</p><p>“Martin Brown”, he supplied and she nodded. “Carl Driver caught me outside. He told me that he bumped into someone here yesterday who smelled like the Hangman. He also said he got the same eyes. I showed him the picture of Martin Brown and he confirmed it was the same man he saw yesterday”, he added.</p><p>Stella tossed him a paper that she’s been working on.</p><p>“Martin Brown works for Stevens Holland &amp; Waterston Law Firm. That same firm represented a drunk driver who crashed his car to another vehicle killing two passengers. Eliza Sanders, our first victim, happened to be the nurse treating that drunk driver. That same firm represented David Miller on a custody battle against his wife Cara Miller, our second victim. Rose Wallis was a lawyer on a rival firm of Stevens Holland &amp; Waterston. Anna Trenton was an accountant for a firm that the same firm also represented on a case. Sophie Crest was a bank teller who filed a sexual harassment case against her boss whom Stevens Holland &amp; Waterston represented. Lastly, Helena Brown was Martin Brown’s wife”, she explained.</p><p>“Oh my god…we got the pattern. They’re all connected”, he muttered in awe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Moving In...For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police had not found any fingerprints of Martin Brown in her house and she did not expect them to. If he has been doing this for a long time, then he’s no amateur. He will be very careful with leaving trails. He had been careless with the perfume though. Perhaps it’s his own vanity. The symbol of him upgrading from poverty to wealth.</p><p>“Martin Brown, 39 years old. He got quite a record. Mother was from London and his father was originally from Belfast. He was born here but grew up with his father. After his parents divorced, he remained in Belfast with his father where he attended the local school while working three jobs to support himself. He was able to send himself to college and after his father’s death, he went back here to London and attended law school using what he received from his father’s insurance. His high marks had landed him a spot at Stevens Holland &amp; Waterston. He got married to Helena Brown a year after that and she soon began building her business two years into their marriage”, Mulder narrated.</p><p>Chris had requested for Martin Brown but according the officers he sent there’s no one present at his house. His colleagues had not heard from him either which means that he’s aware that he has been figured out.</p><p>“Can we issue a warrant for his arrest?” Mulder asked.</p><p>“No, we can’t. We got no substantial evidence other than our theories. True, he got connections with all of the victims but it is not ground for a warrant. He’s not the only lawyer in that firm and we could not use the perfume as reason. We need something stronger than that”, she answered.</p><p>If he’s in hiding, it will be tough to get anything against him. He will surely lie low, wait for the right moment to strike. He will be extra careful. </p><p>“Well, we must begin researching everything about Martin Brown. All of his properties, anything under his name or his wife’s name must be checked. I will see what I can do about a search warrant. He’s failure to come here on his own might be use as ground. It will not be enough but I can talk my way with it. Meanwhile, you’re not allowed to return to your house, Stella”, Chris gave her a pointed look.</p><p>“I will get a hotel”, she said.</p><p>“I would like to actually suggest lodging at my place”, they both turned to Mulder, “My flat is quite spacious and I don’t use the bedroom. I always sleep on the couch so she can take it”, he clarified.</p><p>Chris suppressed a grin and nodded.</p><p>“Very well, you will stay with Detective Mulder”, he said.</p><p>“Is that an order, sir?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, detective”, he answered but the smirk is visible now on his face.</p><p>Once he’s out of her office, Stella glanced at Mulder and rolled her eyes around. He smiled inwardly at the sight. Scully used to do that all the time whenever he spat one of his ridiculous ideas.</p><p>“I can still get a hotel and we can just pretend that I did stay at your place for Chris’ sake”, she stated.</p><p>“Oh no, I want you to stay with me until this is over”, she arched a brow, “He would want you to be alone, Stella, and hotel is a perfect place for him to attack you. I am not saying you’re incapable of defending yourself but you don’t have to do it on your own when I am here”, he explained.</p><p>She used to be fine being in a hotel. It’s more of her home than her own house but staying with Mulder sounds appealing for her. She remembered how well she slept the night she had asked him to hold her. </p><p>“Fine…but as soon as we got Martin Brown, I’m moving back to my house”, she agreed and he gave her his warmest smile.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It bothers Stella that Martin Brown could be their suspect. She had observed him before but it did not cross her mind that it could be him. He was a good actor. He appealed to her as he pretended to grieve his wife’s death when it could be him who killed her. What would happen when they catch him? He will go through interrogation and stand on trial. Judging his instinct and reactions, he’s most likely to spill that something happened between them. That alone can throw their case against him. He can twist it as an act of jealousy on her part. He could allege that she was broken hearted of him rejecting her and so she retaliated by accusing him of the crime. He could play the grieving husband’s card and it will appeal very much to the jury. Given her reputation with men and her previous headline at Belfast, it would be easy for the jury to believe Martin Brown. History has proven that the story that’s easiest to believe is the one with women are concerned. She is going to screw up the operation.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Mulder called for her attention.</p><p>They chose to take his car to drive to his house. She had been quiet since they left the building and he’s beginning to worry. He’s not sure whether she’s thinking about the threat in her life. Is she scared? If she is, he wanted to assure her that he will not let anything happen to her but she’s not one to share her feelings just like that. She speaks of facts rather than emotions.</p><p>“I was thinking of stepping down as SIO of the case”, she said.</p><p>“What?” it’s not what he’s expecting.</p><p>“Martin Brown is a lawyer, a brilliant one and a very good manipulator. When he goes into trial, he can spin everything in his favor and me being the SIO will only sabotage our case against him”, she explained casually.</p><p>He understood what she meant. Martin Brown will use what happened that night and he would make her look bad.</p><p>“Then tell the jury what really happened that night. We know what it was. Let’s expose him fully for the monster that he is”, he suggested.</p><p>She smiled briefly.</p><p>“We both know that’s not going to fly, Mulder. My track record will not support that either. He will go after my credibility as an investigator and it will ruin everything. He will walk away. If we want to ensure the success of this operation, I must step down”, she said.</p><p>Mulder knows how much she wanted to solve the case herself. She pushed to be the SIO and now she must step down to save it. Unless they can gather a strong evidence against Martin Brown like a clear footage of him in the act of killing his victims, he can spin the story in multiple ways. </p><p>“We don’t have to think about that tonight”, he said.</p><p>It’s not going away by not talking about it but they can spare one night free from everything Hangman. God knows they deserved a night off from it.</p><p>“I guess it would not hurt”, she agreed.</p><p>Mulder’s house is different than hers. It got a homey feeling to it. It does not have much furniture but it has the essentials. She did notice a baseball bat at the corner with the ball and the gloves to go with it. She wondered if he plays. Mulder set her bag inside the bedroom and found her staring at the photos on the desk, particularly on one photo.</p><p>“It’s actually creepy how much we looked the same”, she muttered without taking her eye of the photo. “I don’t believe in doppelganger but I might now”, she added.</p><p>The resemblance is uncanny. The photo of Scully looked like Stella’s photo when she were that age only with a different color of hair.</p><p>“It’s quite creepy, believe me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw that day at the bullpen. You’re not entirely the same though which is good or otherwise it will be super creepy”, he commented.</p><p>She chuckled which is the first of the day. Her eyes lingered at the photo longer. It was the photo of Scully and Mulder in a local bar during their case about the Great Mutato. They were holding hands as if they were dancing with big smiles on their faces. She could not help but feel sad of her passing. Mulder looked so happy in the photo. </p><p>Mulder also remembered that day. Cher was singing on the stage and they were able to save the day by making one lonely boy happy by taking him to see his idol. He offered a hand to Scully and surprisingly, she accepted and danced with him. In all the morbidity and danger of their job, that was the one time a case of theirs came to a good end. It brought smile to their faces. Scully was having fun. She was dancing and laughing. When he saw the photographer, he insisted that he took their picture so he can preserve the memory.</p><p>“I don’t take you dance”, he said just to lighten up the mood.</p><p>He does not like to dwell on losing Scully in front of Stella. He is trying to avoid her thinking that he’s only interested in her because she reminds him of Scully.</p><p>“I don’t go enough to parties to determine my skills regarding the matter”, she replied teasingly.</p><p>He smiled at her encouragement at the banter.</p><p>“Well, I should ask you out every now and then”, she made a face, “…not a date, just so we can determine your skills on the matter”, he clarified.</p><p>She chuckled some more and went inside the bedroom. It was only then he realized the bed did not have any bedsheet on. He was not kidding when he said he was not using it. He literally was not using it. He has been sleeping on the couch, in front of the television so he did not bother putting a sheet onto the bed. Mulder hurried at the cabinet and grabbed the nicest his hands can find.</p><p>“Sorry, I got the sheet”, he apologized and quickly put it on the mattress.</p><p>She just watched him work with curious pair of eyes. She thought he was kidding when he said he’s sleeping on his couch. Who would sleep on the couch when you got a bed in your own house? Mulder apparently. </p><p>“Why do you sleep on your couch?” she couldn’t help but asked.</p><p>“I don’t sleep much or rather, it’s hard for me to find sleep so I hover in front of the television waiting for the sleep to come so I always ends up on the couch until I got used to it to the point I could not find sleep on a bed”, he answered.</p><p>“You did fall asleep on my bed”, she reminded him.</p><p>He smiled a little.</p><p>“That I did…it was surprising how quickly I fell asleep that night too. I normally spent hours shifting here and there before I surrender to sleep when I hopped from motel to motel back in the day…field work, but that night, I just felt comfortable, I supposed…and tired”, he explained. The last bit had both of them smiling.</p><p>Stella walked closer to him and removed his tie.</p><p>“…and I supposed you will be hovering in front of the television tonight until sleep comes along?” she asked.</p><p>Mulder could immediately feel his desire growing just by her proximity.</p><p>“Yeah…that’s the, uh…the plan”, he struggled to answer.</p><p>She undid his buttons and pushed his sleeves down his arms until it dropped onto the floor.</p><p>“Go on then. Did not want for you to be uncomfortable while you watch out there”, she said and stepped away from him.</p><p>He blinked a few times, wondering what just happened. One minute they were talking and then she was undressing him and then the next, she’s walking away from him. What was that? Before he can ask anything, she’s already undressing on the other side of the room. He failed to move a limb as she undo her buttons and took off her silk blouse. She carefully laid it on top of the chair and proceeded with her skirt which she put on top of her blouse. She’s wearing a matching black lace underwear which made Mulder painfully hard. Then, the blessed skirt on top of her silk blouse slipped from the chair and fell onto the floor which made her bent down to pick it up. It’s all over after that.</p><p>She almost gasped when she felt him behind her. His erection pressed against her ass and his firm but gentle hands on her waist. She straightened herself and leaned against his chest. Why does he have the ability to make her feel like it’s okay to give up her need for control when he’s around? She never depended on men but for some reason, it felt okay for her to depend on him. He makes her feel safe. She knows he will never hurt her, will never force her, will always respect her wants and needs. He’s not like the other men she had encountered and been with.</p><p>“Are you still sleeping on the couch?” she asked while panting.</p><p>“Hell no”, he answered with a growl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Relationship Status</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella is not a fan of making out. She would rather get down to business but there’s just something about kissing Mulder that makes her crave for more. She bit his lower lip and elicited a hiss from him and she did it again. He kissed her with more fervor this time and she moaned at that. Mulder is a different species. She knows that now. Sex is different with him. It’s more than the desire for release and for pleasure. It’s like what’s swimming is for her, a necessity, a passion. He gripped her waist tighter and she pushed him down the bed. She had allowed him control the last time. She wanted to take charge this time. </p><p>He almost protested when she pulled away from him only to find her removing his belt and pushing down his pants and boxers down. She paused for a moment, appreciating what’s in front of her. She did not get the chance to see it before. Now, she’s taking her time. </p><p>“Fuck, Stella…” escaped Mulder’s lips and she took him in her mouth.</p><p>That too is something she does not usually do. Actually, she cannot remember the last time she went down on someone. She never saw the appeal other than it’s a great way in taking control, to have a man completely at her mercy, to make a man moan like a girl and beg. Not all becomes submissive with that. Some took it as her being submissive and tried to be rough with her on her knees. It did not make her feel good. It made her feel like a slave, someone beneath them so she stopped doing it. She did not know what urge her to go down on Mulder. There’s a feeling inside her that wants to make him feel good, to pleasure him in every way she can. It’s not an obligation. She just wants to.</p><p>“Stella…fuck…keep doing that and the night’s over”, he said between his teeth.</p><p>She hummed in approval and sucked in harder. The last thing she heard is him groaning and he came. She licked him clean before she felt his hands grabbed her and turned them around so she’s now under him. Her reflexes kicked and her hands went to his chest in a gesture that stopped him. </p><p>“Sshhhh…relax, it’s just me. I will not hurt you”, he said when he realized that he caught her off guard.</p><p>Slowly, her muscles relaxed. It’s Mulder. It’s not Martin Brown or the other men who had hurt her before. She has a habit of shaking it off after she had been hurt but she does not need to with Mulder. He can be rough but he never crossed the line of hurting her. He always thinks of her well-being and if she’s also enjoying what he does to her.</p><p>Mulder planted kisses all over her until he reaches where she needs him the most. The slow pace had her built up and she’s very much wet which got him excited. He can already feel himself getting hard again. He licked his lips at the sight and he dove in with eagerness to taste her. </p><p>“Oh god…” she exhaled.</p><p>Who’s at the mercy of whom? She cannot recall. He’s very good at what he’s doing and she has no desire in stopping him. She’s warm all over and the room is moist and humid and smells like sex. He entered her with two fingers and she gasped. He loves hearing her like that. The stoic Stella Gibson who maintains poker face at the station is on his bed, gasping and moaning as he eats her out. He felt blessed that he can cause her to be like that, that she allows him to do that to her.</p><p>“I want you inside me”, she requested.</p><p>He looked up at her and saw her flustered. </p><p>“…not until you come”, he replied and resumed eating her.</p><p>“Fuck”, she cursed and grasped onto the newly put on bedsheet.</p><p>He curled two fingers up and flicked her clit with his tongue and that brought on her undoing.</p><p>“Mulder!” she exclaimed as she came.</p><p>Mulder kept drawing it out until she batted his hand away but he only replaced his fingers with his now fully erect member.</p><p>“God, Mulder…” she breathed.</p><p>He cupped her flustered face and brushed her blonde strands blocking his view. His heart almost aches at how beautiful she is at that moment. </p><p>“Open your eyes”, he whispered.</p><p>She’s biting her lower lip. He gently brushed her cheek as he slowly thrusts into her.</p><p>“Look at me, Stella”, he encourages.</p><p>As she opens hers, his are staring into them. She saw no ego, no hatred, no bitterness, no rage…just love and passion and lust all rolled into two hazel eyes. They stared at each other as he picked up the pace but not close to hard thrusting, just enough to keep them both on edge but not tripping over. He wanted to savor the moment, to be inside her, to see her filled with pleasure, to be so close with her. Sweat is forming on both of their faces and bodies.</p><p>“I love you”, suddenly came out of his mouth.</p><p>He felt her stiffened underneath him so he held on her tighter, not wanting to let her go.</p><p>“No, you don’t”, she muttered.</p><p>“Yes, I do”, he insisted.</p><p>“You love her. I only resemble her but you don’t love me”, she argued.</p><p>He did not stop moving.</p><p>“I did love Scully. I still do but you’re not her and I know that. However, I still feel the same way about you. I love you, Stella. I had been a coward before for not facing what I feel. I’m not about to do that this time. You may not love me back. You may not choose me in the end. Hell, you may not want to see me again but I have to tell you. I must tell you. I love you, Stella, for who you are and not for you looked like. I love you”, he expressed.</p><p>He saw as tears fell from her eyes down the sides of her cheeks. She’s not sobbing but tears are flowing freely. He wanted to tell her a whole lot more but he cannot put them into words, how much he admires her leadership, her wits, her brain, her passion to bring justice to the victims, her desire to put Martin Brown in prison, how she owned up to her actions. Instead, he channeled it through his movements. It was slower but more passionate, deeper. Her mouth hung open as he penetrates her deeper than before, fully. </p><p>“I will not be able to live up to her, Mulder”, she gasped as he hits the right spot, “I will disappoint—you, and…you will regret this”, she struggled to continue.</p><p>“No, you will not”, he reassured her.</p><p>He is nearing there but he wants her to go first. She is holding back. He can tell. Maybe love declaration should have been done after but he cannot help it. He’s overflowing with emotions right now and the threat to her life intensifies it. </p><p>“Let go, Stella”, he urges.</p><p>He hit it again and he felt her nails dug into his skin. Her mouth opened wider as she moaned in pleasure and passion…and love. It’s so groundbreaking, her thighs are shaking. Mulder followed after her.</p><p>They both lied awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Once he recovered, he gently put covers on her body to prevent her from getting cold. Even that gesture is enough to warm her heart. She kept reminding herself that she does not do relationships. It’s not her. Then there’s Mulder. The man who was able to break everything she set upon herself. Does her rule on detachment still applies to him? The answer is no. Now that she has thought about it, she cannot begin to imagine not being around Mulder. The mere thought of coming to work and not seeing his face already dreads her. What has become of her? She swore a long time ago that men will never break her. How many assaults had she faced? How many attacks and violations? None of those had broken her. Martin Brown was not able to break her. Mulder had not assaulted her, nor attacked her, nor violated her, and yet he was the only one who was able to break her…in a good way. Was it good?</p><p>Dependency to men is something she had avoided for so long only to fall on it hard. She’s now depending on him to feel safe, to feel secured, to feel cared for, to feel loved. What does that say about her? She has now become the person she loathes before. Why does she loath this version of her? Was it bitterness of being alone? Was it envy? </p><p>“What are you thinking? I can hear you thinking”, he muttered.</p><p>“…that this is so not me. I don’t know how I got here”, she said.</p><p>He can understand what she’s referring to. From the start, she informed him that she does not do relationship and yet it’s their second night together. She may not say it back but he can feel that she cares about him too.</p><p>“Is it so bad?” he asked.</p><p>He was hoping for a positive answer. He used to think that getting involved will only cause harm to the person he cares about, that it may be a hindrance to his job or endanger that person. How wrong was he? That kind of thinking wasted a lot of time he could have had with Scully. He does not want to commit the same mistake with Stella.</p><p>“I hope that it’s not”, she turned to look at him. “I am prone at making bad decisions. I may do things you will not like. I hope you really will not regret this”, she answered.</p><p>Hope lit up in his heart.</p><p>“Are you saying you want to give this a try?” he asked again.</p><p>She noticed the slight raise on the level of his voice. He’s excited.</p><p>“I believe that’s what I was saying, yes, although I should warn you that I know nothing when it comes to relationship”, she answered.</p><p>Mulder smiled from ear to ear and kissed her lips in joy.</p><p>“Good thing it takes two to tango”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The first day of their relationship started on a bad note. Stella is seething when she discovered that the forensics had lost the paper she got from her house with Hangman’s writing on it. It was an evidence and she hate negligence in handling evidence. Mulder does not know how to calm her down. Chris has been quiet, letting her talk down the forensics who handled the paper, informed them that they had already obtained a sample handwriting of Martin Brown and they needed that evidence for comparison. She’s rubbing incompetence on their faces and Mulder had to agree that she’s scary when she’s angry. If those officers can shrink into the ground, he’s pretty sure they would have already.</p><p>After Stella finished roasting them, she started browsing on the acquired properties of Martin Brown. It is essential to find any hard evidence on him now that they lost the paper from her house. It could have been a strong evidence if they were able to prove it was his handwriting but now it’s gone. She’s back at square one.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked once they’re alone in her office.</p><p>“Without a strong evidence linking him to the murders, we cannot issue a warrant for his arrest. Hell, we can’t even issue a search warrant. He will kill again and there’s nothing we can do about it. I mean, how do you expect me to step out of this case when there’s nothing to build this case from?” she expressed her frustration.</p><p>He knows she is bound to leave the case but she intends to do that once they got something strong to hold against Martin Brown. There’s an idea that’s lingering in his brain since yesterday.</p><p>“What if we bypass search warrant and just follow him around?” he proposed.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“Stakeout, old-fashioned stakeout. A lot of criminals had been caught because of that method. We get a strong evidence on him because he will bring us to it himself. It’s not against the law. We’re not violating his rights or invading his property. We’re just simply keeping a close eye”, he explained.</p><p>Stella is not a fan of stakeout but she can tell Mulder got a lot of experience with it so it may not be a bad idea. After all, what have they got to lose? They already lost their only evidence.</p><p>“I suppose it would not hurt other than it can cause overwhelming boredom”, she considered.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“Come on, it could be our very first date”, he teased.</p><p>“Alright, Mulder. You win”, she yielded with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Attacked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have no clue on where to start with the stakeout. Martin Brown has not been seen in his firm nor in his house. He’s in hiding. Stella and Mulder relied on the list of properties under his name to search for their missing suspect. She is not a big fan of stakeout. She thinks it’s a long shot from getting somewhere but Mulder insisted and it’s better than doing nothing. She’s still upset about losing the only evidence they got which could possibly lead to the identity of their Hangman. Of course, she does not doubt that it’s Martin Brown. Her guts tell her that but her guts alone would not fly in court. They need hard evidence to back up their allegation against him.</p><p>Mulder, on the other hand, is very happy to have Stella in the car with him. He is aware that it’s not her style to sit for hours, waiting for something to happen but they haven’t spent time together other than being at the office and sleeping with each other both at her house and his. He wants a date but he also knows she will not agree on going out to a nice restaurant for it and he would not risk it considering there’s still a threat on her life so stakeout is his idea of an alternative.</p><p>“Mulder, this is the third flat we went to and there’s no one coming in and out. There’s no Martin Brown here. I think we should head back to the office”, she said in defeat.</p><p>She’s bored. She wants to get her hands on something, work her brain. Staying still inside a car is not for her.</p><p>“I don’t know, Stella. I have a good feeling about this one”, he muttered.</p><p>She frowned at him. Does that really work for him? Instinct is important for a detective but to completely rely on it? It’s unheard of for her.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she asked.</p><p>It is better to shift her attention to him, she thought. The stakeout does not interest her and it fails to catch it so to keep herself entertain, she decides to pick on him.</p><p>“I am actually. I have not done this in a long time”, he answered with a smile.</p><p>FBI method, she guessed. It’s quite old school, like the ones included in a movie.</p><p>“So, what is your extremely close encounter with aliens, Mulder?” she suddenly asked.</p><p>It’s his turn to frown. She must be really bored if she decided to pick on that subject to talk about.</p><p>“Hmmm…let me think”, he could name a number of times but she’s specific in what she wants to know, “It’s hard to actually answer that question. I once discovered a warehouse filled with alien human hybrids in large fish tanks”, she raised an eyebrow to that, “The government quickly covered it up and had me abducted. Scully had to break in a facility to obtain an alien fetus from a freezer to bargain for my life. She managed to do it but it cost us someone who risked his life to help us find the truth”,</p><p>“…and you’re certain those people work for your government?” she asked with interest.</p><p>“Oh yes…it’s a whole conspiracy. They’re very keen on protecting their secret, that the aliens are real. For what reason? I never found out. When Scully died, I left it all. People ended up dying because of the pursuit I started. I can’t have that anymore”, he answered.</p><p>The mood went from teasing to gloomy so Stella thought of something else.</p><p>“…any ridiculous case you had?” she asked.</p><p>Mulder smiled. He can give her a very long list to that question.</p><p>“We were once chased by very angry cats who kill people. Cockroaches infestation, a man who can squeezed himself into tiniest hole so he can eat a human liver…I don’t know. There’s just a lot”, he recalled.</p><p>Stella suppressed a smile. She, of course, believes him. She never pegged him for a liar although the idea of those cases is far from what she had in her lifetime. London Met does not have those and she kind of wishes they have.</p><p>“I wonder why you don’t get bored in sitting here when you had all those adventures”, she muttered.</p><p>He smiled at her and held her hand.</p><p>“I don’t get bored because you’re here with me…and also, I believe we will find him by doing this”, he explained.</p><p>That made her laughed which is very rare. If he can turn back time, he would take a moment to record her laughter so he can listen to it again and again. That’s how precious it is.</p><p>“Oh Mulder…aren’t you a romantic?” she teased and pulled him so she can press her lips to his.</p><p>Now, making out while on a stakeout starts to appeal on Stella. She likes it better like that. They should have started doing it hours ago and she wouldn’t get bored at all. Mulder has become an addiction for her, a drug she can’t get enough of. Mulder does not mind. Stella is his drug too and as much as he wants to take the stakeout seriously, he couldn’t get his hands off Stella. That black skirt hugs her waist and thighs perfectly. He couldn’t stop gliding his hand all over them, squeezing, roaming around. </p><p>The idea of breaking the rule of stakeout strikes Stella and she groaned when Mulder squeezed her ass. She maneuvered herself and the next thing Mulder knows, she’s already on top of him. Stella reclined his seat. His hands shoot up to her waist for support. Of course, they are not allowed to do what they’re about to do while on the job but she’s certain Martin Brown is not there so why waste time? Besides, the danger of being caught entices her greatly. Mulder cannot deny the appeal of the whole situation too. She unbuckled his belt and sunk down on him.</p><p>“Jesus, Stella…” he groaned.</p><p>She moved slowly, going as deep as she can. He has his eyes focused on her, studying her as she bit her lower lip. Her face is flustered. Her eyes filled with lust. He observed the way her body moves back and forth, grinding on top of him. He undid the top buttons of her blouse just to take a glimpse of her breasts. She grabbed his hands and pressed them on her chest with need. Her pace is getting faster as she started making sounds. Mulder wonders if his car is soundproof. He had not tested that part yet. He’s pretty sure the car is also shaking through her movements which are going faster.</p><p>“Mulder…goddamn it!” she cursed as she closed her eyes, her undoing is coming. </p><p>She let her head fell back when the pleasure broke in her. Mulder was quick to place two fingers in her mouth to muffle her loud moaning as he followed her into the abyss. They’re both panting once it’s all over. The inside of the car is now humid and smelled of sex. She’s about to get off of him when he put his arms around her body.</p><p>“Stay there for a bit, just for a bit”, he whispered while catching his breath and she allowed him to hold her.</p><p>“I think I am liking the stakeout much better now”, she said.</p><p>Mulder laughed. He will definitely propose more stakeouts after that. She finally got off him and fixed her skirt and underwear while he covered himself.</p><p>“I think you’re right. He’s not here. You’re ready to call it a day?” he asked and she nodded.</p><p>“Can you drop me at the office first? I have to pick up a few things before going home”, she answered.</p><p>His heart warmed when she called his apartment home. Was it a slip up? It sure sounded nice to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mulder had dropped off Stella at the Met Building before he drove to buy them dinner so they wouldn’t have to cook when they go home. </p><p>There are still officers in the building but the floor she’s in is already empty. She had not realized it’s already late. Chris’ office is already dark. It’s Saturday the next day so she could use the weekend to study the case again, hoping she can find something she missed before. Stella put all the files she can manage to fit in her bag when she heard something. She quickly turned but the floor remains empty so she kept on gathering files. Then, she heard it again. A fist greeted her when she turned the second time and she hit her desk before falling on the floor.</p><p>“Hey there, darling”, Martin Brown greeted.</p><p>He was going to kick her but she caught his foot and pulled it causing him to lose his balance. She got on her feet and tried to make it to the door but he did the same to her and she fell over again. Her shoes proven to be deadly as the heel of her stiletto hit him in his left eye when she kicked him to get away. Martin Brown screamed in pain and is now more enraged more than ever. He was able to catch up with her at the bullpen and grabbed her by her hair but she put up a fight and punched him on the face. She hit his injured eye, his nose, his jaw. The man then threw her against the glass wall of Chris’ office. </p><p>Stella went through the glass and landed on them back first. She knew she’s badly hit but the adrenaline is coursing through her body like a wildfire. She’s pumped up. She grabbed the chair from Chris’ office, the one she used to sit onto and slammed it on Martin Brown. The fight resumed at the bullpen as Stella kept attacking her opponent with all her might. Her brain is recalling as to where she had put her gun. The weapon is inside her bag. She had removed it from her body when she was fixing her things, a fatal mistake on her part. No matter how skilled Stella is in combat, Martin’s size and strength overwhelmed her, not to mention that she’s already exhausted and losing blood. He grabbed her at the back of her neck and slammed her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.</p><p>Her vision is blurred. She can feel hot wet liquid sliding down her cheek. She wants to get up and continue fighting but her body is already protesting. The scent of his perfume is now evident to her senses. She felt him near her, loomed over her and then felt something wrapped around her neck and pulled back. It’s the rope. The injuries forgotten. Her adrenaline level is spiking up again. He’s about to hang her inside the place where she works so she can be humiliated. A police detective in charge of hunting down the Hangman was hanged by the Hangman in her own territory. It will make quite a headline. It will strike fear on all women’s hearts. Hangman will win. He will make history.</p><p>Stella struggled, unwilling to let him win. It’s no matter if she dies, as long as she dies fighting. If she can take him down with her, it will all be worth it…but she’s running out of air. The rope is getting tighter and tighter around her neck and few more seconds, she will pass out and he will win. It’s a situation she may not get herself out of.</p><p>Then…a thud followed by a groan. </p><p>She fell back onto the floor. The rope has been released from her neck for some reason and she coughed and gasped desperately for oxygen. Her throat hurts and she cannot bring herself to speak. She heard grunting and fighting. She wanted to help. She wanted to fight too but she’s becoming light-headed. Her brain must have had shortage of oxygen and she’s most likely to pass out now. A gunshot rang through her ears, almost pulling her back to consciousness. </p><p>“Stella? Stella? Can you hear me? Fuck! Somebody call an ambulance!” she’s pretty certain it’s Mulder’s voice. </p><p>Nobody curses like he does with his thick American accent. She almost felt like smiling. In the years he spent in London, he maintained that accent of his that gave him a swagger she fell for. He might still be talking. She’s not sure. Everything is going dark now. The only comforting thought in her head is that Mulder’s there with her. She felt safe. He’s with her.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Chris rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard the news. He should be heading to the Met office to check on the crime scene and Martin Brown’s dead body but Stella is way more important than Martin Brown for him and she’s in the hospital fighting for her life. He saw Mulder pacing back and forth at the hallway when he arrived. He, too, got some cuts and bruises indicating a fight. From what he was told, it was Mulder who saved Stella from Martin Brown, the one who got there on time before the Hangman could hang her.</p><p>“Detective, how is she?” he asked.</p><p>“They’re still treating her. I don’t know what’s going on. They’ve been at it for hours. No one has come out to tell me what’s happening”, he answered in a frantic voice.</p><p>Chris’ heart almost breaks with that, that he pulled Mulder into his arms for comfort.</p><p>“Have faith that she will make it. Stella is stronger than most people give her credit for. Believe”, he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Good News or Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two men sat at the hallway as Mulder narrated what he saw when he got to the office to get her. He was told to wait by the car outside. She said she will be just quick in getting the files she needed for the weekend but when she was not there when he got back from the pizza shop, he felt odd so he went upstairs and found Martin Brown strangling Stella with a nylon rope. Mulder saw darkness. He could not stop himself from beating him up. Of course, Martin Brown put up a fight but Mulder was pure rage and adrenaline. Witnessing what he was doing to Stella just sent him to frenzy. Not wanting to prolong the fight so he could tend to Stella, he pointed his gun at him and warned but Martin Brown still attacked so he was forced to shoot him.</p><p>“It’s all recorded at our security camera. I will take a look at it later but I am certain it will show you were defending yourself and Stella. Don’t worry about it”, Chris assured him.</p><p>Mulder does not regret killing Martin Brown. After what he did to her, he deserved it. He deserved it for murdering all those women all because he felt insecure. It’s not enough that he’s also climbing up the ladder. He felt threatened by those women’s powers. He was threatened by Stella’s power. He tried to take it from her. Used sex, the thing where Stella used to draw power from men, against her and tried to make her feel weak but he did not win. She did not submit after that night. He did not make her his and so he made her a target. He went after her.</p><p>“Are you with Detective Superintendent Gibson?” the doctor asked.</p><p>Mulder and Chris quickly got on their feet.</p><p>“I’m her boss and this is her partner. How is she?” Chris answered then asked.</p><p>“Well, she’s out of the woods but she’s severely injured. She got heavy concussion, a deep laceration on her head. Her back too as we pulled out shards of glass that penetrated her skin. She got fractured ribs. From her records, those were the same ribs that got injured from before. We had to put a metal plate on them to help them heal. Thank goodness, her lungs weren’t punctured by her ribs. Her larynx was bruised due to the strangulation so she must allow it to rest. Her left shoulder was dislocated but we popped it back in. The rest are minor injuries like cuts and bruises which will heal quicker than the rest…”</p><p>Mulder swallowed at the level of injuries Stella sustained from that fight. He has no doubt that she put up a fight. Martin Brown was missing an eye when he found them. Still, she did not walk away unharmed.</p><p>“Also…we have done the ultrasound and the luckily baby was fine”, the doctor added.</p><p>That got both Chris’ and Mulder’s full attention.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Mulder asked.</p><p>“It’s early and I suspected she does not know either but she’s two weeks pregnant. We feared that the attack cost the baby but luckily it did not. I also take it you do not know either your wife is pregnant”, the doctor answered.</p><p>Mulder stiffened. Was it his? He did sleep with her within the period the doctor stated but she also had sex with Martin Brown. Chris noticed Mulder’s discomfort and it does not help that the doctor thought Mulder is Stella’s husband.</p><p>“We don’t know but thank you. We appreciate it if you can allow us to be the one to tell her about the news”, Chris cut in.</p><p>“Of course”, the doctor said and left.</p><p>Stella is pregnant. Stella is pregnant and she was attacked because he let her be out of his sight for a few minutes to get a damn pizza. Mulder wanted to kick and punch himself for his negligence. She almost lost the baby. Hell, she almost lost her life. It’s all his fault.</p><p>“Stop it”, Mulder looked back to Chris who is staring right at him. “It was not your fault. You couldn’t have known Martin Brown was going to attack her in our own building”, he said like he can read his mind.</p><p>“He killed women in their own territories”, Chris recalled that, “She wanted something to eat that we don’t have to cook so I bought a box of pizza. I was hoping to encourage her to watch movies with me so I got a box of pizza. She almost died for a box of pizza”, he confessed in a sound of defeat.</p><p>It’s no surprise for Chris to encounter men who fell head over heels for Stella. He always known how those affairs ended. Jim Burns was one of them. She always breaks their hearts because she does not want a relationship but he had a good feeling about Mulder and when he found out that they were sleeping together, somehow, he knew it’s going to work out. He was right. Mulder is right in front of him, completely devoted to Stella, and she might be carrying his child. Now, a child will be a game changer for Stella and he’s not sure how she will react to it but he is certain that she loves Mulder before she can even admit it to herself.</p><p>“Martin Brown wanted her dead. He would find a way to get to her one way or another. You might be able to be there for her tonight but he would find another time to get her. It’s not your fault and I am sure Stella would not want you to blame yourself either. The most important thing right now is that she’s safe and her baby is safe. We can figure out how to deal with the rest later”, he said.</p><p>Chris somehow reminds Mulder of Skinner. His former boss and friend who sticks his neck in danger for him and Scully. He had broken his heart when he quit the bureau after Scully’s death but he understood why. He had cut his communication with him after that. Now, he regretted that. He misses having a friend like Skinner. He’s thankful that Stella got Chris to look after her.</p><p>“Thank you, sir”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Chris had to get back to the Met building to take care of everything. He does not want Stella and Mulder to deal with everything after what they went through. They got another thing to think about. His breath almost stopped when he saw the extent of damage at the bullpen, in Stella’s office, and his own. There were bloods on the floor, broken glass, broken chairs. He could already picture what happened. </p><p>“Sir, we got the footage of the attack”, one of the officers said.</p><p>They proceed at the control room to watch the tape. He was accompanied by other senior officers who were helping in dealing with the whole situation. They saw how Martin Brown came in the building posing as a police officer. He managed to get an I.D. that he used to enter the building. Then, he found Stella at her office who was putting files inside her bag at the time. They saw how he hit her on the face and she landed on the floor. The footage got an audio as well so they can hear every scream, every grunt and groan. They saw how Stella fought him with all she got but he’s too big for her. Chris clenched his fist when he saw how he threw her against the glass wall of his office. It explained the pieces of glass that the doctors pulled out from her back at the hospital. She got him from time to time, including his eye injury but she was done after he slammed her head against the wall.</p><p>“Shit”, one of the detectives cursed.</p><p>Then, Martin Brown took out his nylon rope and wrapped it around Stella’s neck and pulled. Chris wanted to go through the screen and helped her escape him but he can’t. It’s all done. Finally, they saw Mulder came in the scene and pulled Martin Brown away from Stella and the two men fought each other. They were matched in every way and when Mulder pulled his gun on him and warned him that he will fire if he moves, Martin Brown tried to attack him and Mulder fired his weapon.</p><p>“It was self-defense. He’s clear”, another detective said.</p><p>“I did not doubt that for one bit. Give me a copy of this footage. I need it ready for the board. We will handle this. I don’t want Detective Gibson and Detective Mulder to worry about the procedure. It’s the only thing we can do to help them”, Chris instructed and they all agreed.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Back at the hospital, Mulder is sitting next to Stella’s bed. He’s feeling a sense of déjà vu at the scenario. How many times did he sit next to Scully’s hospital bed? It was the last place he was with her before she passed away. Stella is not dying but the feeling is familiar. He could not help but fear for that moment, where he’s going to be forced to watch again while someone he loves dies. A number of things ran through his mind. She’s going to have a baby and he does not care who’s the father. He will not leave her. He thought about suggesting to her about leaving the Met but he already knows what she’s going to say about that. Stella is much like Scully in that regards. They are both dedicated to their job, both willing to give their lives to the cause. They both knew the danger upon signing up. He cannot dictate her choices. </p><p>At the same time, he could not help but worry. Martin Brown was one killer. They will encounter many men like him in the future. It’s their job. What if it happens again? Her track record already indicates how many times she’s been injured and hospitalized due to their work. What if the next time she ended up worse than right now? What if she does not make it the next time? Is it still going to be worth it? Will she still be willing to die for her job after motherhood? When she got something else to live for other than her job? He knew Scully would have given up being an agent for a chance at motherhood. Stella could be different in that regards. He’s not even sure if she wants to be a mother. She made it clear before that she does not do relationship which means marriage and the usual picket fence and little children running around. She agreed to be in a relationship with him. Could her mind have changed about everything else?</p><p>“Mulder”, her hoarse voice caught his attention.</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk yet. The doctor said your larynx was bruised. You need to let it rest for a while”, he poured a glass of water and helped her took a few sips from a straw. “I would ask you how you’re feeling but I can take a wild guess”, he said.</p><p>She wants to say something but remembered about her bruised voice box so Mulder got her a pen and paper.</p><p>‘Tell me how bad’</p><p>“Fractured ribs, the ones you cracked in Belfast. They put metal plate in there to help them heal. Dislocated shoulder, concussion, you got deep lacerations on your head and on your back. You already know about your larynx and…” he took a deep breath, “the good news is the baby is fine”, he revealed.</p><p>He saw her eyes widens.</p><p>‘What baby?’</p><p>“The doctor said you’re two weeks pregnant. They did an ultrasound”, he answered.</p><p>Stella blinked a few times, allowing that news to sink in.</p><p>“Chris asked the doctor to allow us to be the one to tell you. He has to go back to the office to deal with everything so here I am telling you the news”, he added.</p><p>She did the math. Of course, it’s obvious who the father is but she’s always careful.</p><p>“I want you to know that I’m there whatever your decision will be. You don’t have to think about it now. I am here no matter what. I don’t care whoever the father is”, he then said.</p><p>Did he think it’s Martin Brown’s?</p><p>‘It’s not his. He used a condom that night and I was on pill that day’</p><p>Condom…she knew it. That first night she and Mulder slept together, she forgot to ask him to wear one and she was not on pill because she was taking pain meds at the time. She said she was going to get a morning after pill the next day but they were called at the office after Helena Brown was murdered so she forgot about it.</p><p>“It was that night I was not wearing a condom, wasn’t it?” he asked and she nodded.</p><p>She’s glad he figured it out. They’ve been having sex since she temporarily moved in with him but she’s now on the pill. Turns out, there’s no need for it because he already knocked her up.</p><p>“Do you want it?” he asked with curious eyes.</p><p>‘Do you?’</p><p>“Actually, I do, but it’s still your decision. I will respect what you want and I will be here to support you”, he answered.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and wrote.</p><p>‘I am keeping it. I am not sure if I will be a good mother or not but I will not terminate this pregnancy. There had been too many deaths in the world. Let’s not add another one to it’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Discharged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella went under more tests before the doctor agreed to her release. She had confirmed that she’s indeed pregnant. The idea of her being a mother is something that has never crossed her mind. She leads a very unconventional life or at least unconventional to those who are not used to someone like her. Ever since she met Mulder, that lifestyle changed into something more acceptable to society but still, motherhood was a subject left untouched. They’re just starting a relationship. They’re both giving it a try and now, they’re going to have a baby together. They went from slow to full speed in a flash.</p><p>She then recalled the night she was attacked at her office by Martin Brown. Her hand shot up to her belly as the memory of it came back to her. She was pregnant at the time and she could have lost it that night. How many times was she thrown up on things around her that night? She even went through a glass wall for goodness’ sake. She tried to put up a fight. The disadvantage was too great but she tried. She managed to land few hits but he’s too strong for her, too tall, too big. She got tired and injured and she lost the fight. If it was not for Mulder, she would be dead by now, she and her baby.</p><p>“Hey”, Mulder held on to her hand that was on top of her belly while his other hand is on the wheel, “It’s going to be alright. The doctor said there’s nothing to worry about the baby”, he said when he noticed her going deep in her thoughts.</p><p>He recognized her hand protecting their growing child in her body. He can only guess what she was thinking about but he’s pretty sure it can be trace back to the night she was attacked.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I’m still processing a lot of things right now”, she apologized.</p><p>He smiled at her before facing the road.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. I get it. Why don’t we head home and then order a nice dinner? We can talk afterwards or not talk at all. Whatever you want”, he suggested.</p><p>She did not ask which home he was referring to. She knows he’s not taking her at her flat, not after what happened to her. She had learned that he’s protective of the people he loves and more so now that she’s carrying his child. The idea of moving in wouldn’t be far-fetched since the line ‘moving too fast’ is not applicable to them anymore. Besides, she does not want to do it alone. She’s not even sure if she can be alone at her house. She couldn’t trust herself not to open a fine bottle of wine to calm her nerves while being surrounded with darkness. Still, she does not want to impose. If he asks, she will say yes but she will not ask.</p><p>“That sounds good…do you think we can order Chinese tonight?” she requested and he nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Chinese it is”, he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The meal was satisfying. Stella have had enough of the hospital food so it’s nice to have something else instead. Mulder took it upon himself to be her home doctor, reminding her of which medicine and vitamins to take. On any other time, on any other person, she would protest at the coddling but it’s Mulder. She does not mind if it’s Mulder.</p><p>While he was doing the dishes, Stella’s eyes fell on the picture of Scully and Mulder on the table at the corner. It’s not that she doubts if Mulder truly cares for her. It’s just that she wonders if things will end up the way they did if she looks different than Scully. Would he even look her way? Would he even notice her? Would he accept her invitation for a drink that night? Whether he denies it or not, the first factor of their interaction was due to her resemblance to his former partner. She can understand now why he was looking at her that day she went back to work. She ignored it at the time but she understood it now. He even told her that he thought he had seen a ghost. It made him curious and so he approached her, willed himself to talk to her, to listen to her. Would he still do that if she resembled nothing of Scully?</p><p>She voiced out nothing of those questions. She’s afraid to hear the answers. What if she’s right? It will only hurt her, cause her pain. It will make her regret her decision to get involved in the first place, to get attached, to love. Yes. She does love him even though she does not say it. She’s scared that saying it out loud will make it so official than it already is. She’s not the relationship type and yet she’s staying at his house, carrying his child. She’s becoming the person she avoided for years. </p><p>“Can I still reach you wherever you are right now?” his voice almost startled her.</p><p>“Yes, I’m right here”, she replied.</p><p>“Ready to go to bed? I can give you massages”, he offered.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“Well, how can I refuse a nice massage?” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Stella fell asleep quickly after Mulder massaged her shoulder, avoiding her bruised one that got dislocated. He skipped her back because of her injuries there. He focused on her feet, legs, thighs. She had been on bed for more than a week so her muscles there are a bit dormant and uncooperative. He had been massaging them back at the hospital before her release to prepare her for walking. The next thing he knew, she’s already sleeping. That put a smile on his face and gently put covers on her to keep her warm before settling himself next to her.</p><p>He did not sleep though. He could not bring himself to close his eyes. Martin Brown is dead. He should be relieved but it’s the first night she’s out of the hospital. He couldn’t help but feel that if he let her out of his sight for one moment, it will happen again. He kept reminding himself that it’s over…for now. He’s been hoping to talk with her about their future, the baby’s and theirs. Of course, it’s not to dictate her but he hopes she might be able to see reason to slow down a bit and take smaller roles when it comes to big cases such as the Hangman. </p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>Mulder turned to Stella who is still sleeping. She looked no longer at peace. There is a frown on her face and her hands are clenched. She twitched here and there until she started trashing.</p><p>“Stella…hey, wake up. You’re having a nightmare”, he said but she’s not waking up.</p><p>He held her arms to stop her from possibly hurting herself and him.</p><p>“Wake up, honey. Come on, it’s just a dream”, he whispered and placed a kiss on top of her forehead.</p><p>Suddenly, she opened her eyes and gasped. At first, she did not recognize him or where she is as she violently pulled her arms back from him. Her eyes turned to him with pure terror. Her whole body is on fight mode.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me, Mulder. You’re in my flat. We’re sleeping”, he reminded her just to ground her.</p><p>She relaxed at that and took a few breaths in before letting her guard down.</p><p>“Sorry…I did not mean to wake you”, she muttered.</p><p>“Stop with the apology. It’s okay”, he pulled her into his arms. “You don’t have to apologize for being normal. People get nightmares. I do get nightmares sometimes. It’s alright”, he said as he rubbed circles onto her arm to soothe her.</p><p>Her breathing is quiet, almost flat. He’s pretty sure the nightmare she had is still running in her mind but she’s good at keeping herself contained.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t impose but…if it’s alright with you, can I move in here with you? I am not sure I am good at being by myself at the moment”, she asked despite vowing earlier that she will not be the one to ask first.</p><p>Despite her pride getting in the way, she admits to herself that she will only handle things badly if she’s left alone to herself. She does not need to only think for herself now. There’s a life growing inside of her too. She must act responsibly and not put her baby at risk because of her violent and self-destructive tendencies. Her mind is already going in that direction and it’s taking all of her restraints to stop herself from going down that road.</p><p>“Honestly, I already thought you had moved in here already. I was going to tell you that I plan on getting more of your stuff tomorrow from your flat to make you feel more at home here”, he mentioned.</p><p>She looked up at him with a frown. How is it that it’s so easy for him to deal with her? She wouldn’t have the stamina to deal with herself.</p><p>“Thank you…can I come with you tomorrow?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course, we can then go to that nice taco shop after, my treat”, he answered and they both smiled at the idea, kicking away the nightmare she just had.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mulder opened his eyes to the sound of Stella coughing in the bathroom. Panic shoots through him and he bolted out of bed and into the bathroom to check on her. Stella got her head down the toilet bowl. He quickly held her hair for her and rubbed her back gently, not the area where she was wounded. Once she’s done, he had helped her get on her feet and accompanied her towards the sink where she washed her face and her mouth. She does not look good and for a minute, Mulder considered bringing her back to the hospital.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong”, he said.</p><p>She feels like crap. Everything hurts in her and the pain is making her lightheaded forcing her to pour her guts out and last night’s dinner.</p><p>“Pain meds…it wore off”, she managed to respond.</p><p>Her torso hurts like hell which is undeniably the fractured ribs. Her back too is killing her from where the shards of glass entered her skin. She feels a faint pain from her shoulder but the others overpowered it.</p><p>Mulder ran through the flat and grabbed her bottle of pain medication. He realized that it’s already ten in the morning so the medication definitely had worn off. She is now feeling the extent of her injuries.</p><p>“Here”, he said as he handed her the meds which she took without water.</p><p>“Thank you”, she replied.</p><p>He then assisted her in getting back to bed so she can sit down while he gets her towel soaked with cold water to help her relax.</p><p>She’s still in pain by the time he returned but it’s not as painful as earlier. The pain medication is kicking in. She took the towel and covered her face with it and then placed it at the back of her neck.</p><p>“Better?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you”, she glanced towards him. “Did I wake you?” she answered then asked.</p><p>“No”, he lied.</p><p>Stella sighed.</p><p>“I did not expect it to hurt like that. I guess I underestimated the hit I took”, she muttered.</p><p>He can only nod. Stella was stubborn at the hospital, insisting to be discharged even though she’s not yet ready. One thing he learned from her, she hates hospitals, or at least hates being the patient. It took a lot of convincing on his part to make her stay a few more days.</p><p>“Do you want to postpone going to your place today? We can just spend the entire day here, movie marathon, eating chips. I can order tacos for us. We can relax the whole day. What do you say?” he suggested.</p><p>She wanted to get things done. She’s not used to being idle. That’s why being confined at the hospital for days was agonizing for her but she also knows that her body needs time to recover. She can’t just pop pain meds every now and then. She needs to heal so she can get back to work again.</p><p>“I think I’m up for an entire day movie marathon as long as I get to choose the movie”, she said.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at the implication but he let it slide.</p><p>“I would pretend that I am not offended by that so yes, you may pick the movies for today but I get to choose what flavor to order”, he proposed.</p><p>“Deal”, she replied and he placed a kiss on her lips before disappearing outside to call for delivery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Afternoon Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few weeks of resting and spending time with Mulder, Stella was finally allowed to get back to work. She was rather excited about it, not that she did not enjoy being with Mulder, but she missed being at work. She missed her office. She missed challenging her brain cells. Like her arrival from Belfast, eyes followed her once more as she walks in the building. Everyone thinks about the night she was attacked in their own territory. Maybe they half expected for her to quit the Met after being beaten up so many times but quitter is someone she’s not.</p><p>Her office has been redone and so was Chris’ glass wall. The bullpen was restored and the previous messy floor was now polished and restored. It’s like nothing has happened. If she did not know any better, she wouldn’t think anyone has been attacked and died there. She settled to her office and started working on reports. Mulder had a head start on it back at home. He did not want her to work on a lot so he lessened it for her but did not finish it all because he knew she wouldn’t want that. She’s glad that he listened to her.</p><p>“How’s your new office?” she glanced up to see Chris at the door, “Well, not exactly new but everything else inside is. I made sure of it”, he asked.</p><p>She had not noticed but yes, he was right. All of the furniture are new. </p><p>“I like them. Thank you”, she replied.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I did not see Detective Mulder”, he muttered as he sat down.</p><p>Stella smirked a little at his attempts to tiptoe on the subject.</p><p>"Mulder was just getting me a coffee and yes, I already moved in with him. I know you’re dying to ask that”, she supplied.</p><p>Chris smiled and chuckled. It’s exactly what he wants to hear. He votes for Mulder for Stella and he’s glad that she’s giving it a try.</p><p>“Well, I am happy to help you find a buyer for your flat, if you like”, he offered.</p><p>“That would be lovely. I honestly do not have time to deal with that. I have scheduled appointments with my doctor and Mulder wanted to go and shop for baby’s stuff. He’s relentless”, she complained.</p><p>She is definitely glowing. Mulder had told him that Stella wanted to keep the baby and he’s beyond happy. He’s happy for the both of them, in fact. Even though Stella couldn’t see it, he knows she’s going to be a terrific mother. She’s born for it no matter what she says.</p><p>“You have to promise me that you’ll tell me first the gender when you know so I can buy proper gifts”, he teased and she rolled her eyes around.</p><p>“Oh, you too…”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, sir, detective. Delivery for Detective Gibson”, an officer came in and handed Stella her mail.</p><p>Chris just waited and watched her as she opened it up and looked at the file that came in for her. He saw how her expression changed from light to confused to furious.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked in concern.</p><p>She snapped out of it fast as she slammed shut the file and turned to him.</p><p>“Yes, perfectly. Can you excuse me for a moment? I just need to call someone”, she answered.</p><p>Chris got the message and he quickly got up.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll talk to you later”, he said and left after closing the door.</p><p>When Chris was already gone, she grabbed her phone and fiercely dialed. It’s been a while since she last spoke to her but it’s about time. She got questions and she’s the only one who can answer it.</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>“It’s me, Stella”, she said.</p><p>‘Oh, dear…I am still alive if that’s what you’re calling about’</p><p>“Cut it, Mother. I need to talk to you now”, she snapped in a cold tone.</p><p>‘If that’s how you’re going to talk to me, I think I’ll pass’</p><p>“It’s important. Where can I meet you?” she asked.</p><p>By the time Mulder got back with the coffee, Stella is already wearing her coat and holding her bag.</p><p>“Where to?” he asked in surprise.</p><p>“I need to meet someone but it will not take long. I’ll be back in a few minutes”, she answered and ran off before he can say anything else.</p><p>Confused, Mulder wanted to follow her to make sure she’s going to be okay but knowing Stella, she would only get angry if he does that. If she wants him to come along, she would have asked. He had long learned that side of Stella although he couldn’t stop himself from getting worried so he went to Chris’ office to ask.</p><p>“Detective Mulder, come in”, his boss said.</p><p>“Sir, I did not mean to bother you but I was just wondering if you assigned Stella already to a case or another assignment?” he asked.</p><p>Chris frowned.</p><p>“No. I haven’t. I was actually thinking of giving her a pile of cases to audit to keep her at her desk but so far I haven’t given her any. Why?” he answered then asked him back.</p><p>“Oh, alright…it’s just that she left earlier in a hurry. I thought she’s on an assignment already but she said she’ll be back later and she did not want me to accompany her”, </p><p>He noticed how Chris continued to frown at that and contemplates.</p><p>“Everything alright, sir?” Mulder asked curiously. His profiler mind’s at work.</p><p>“It could be nothing but earlier when we were talking, a mail arrived for her and her mood changed upon reading it. She then asked me to leave saying she needed to talk to someone”, Chris recalled.</p><p>“…and then she took off”, Mulder continued and his boss nodded.</p><p>Whatever it is, it has to be very important for Stella to drop everything at work and leave right away. Mulder wanted to call her to check in but he knows she’s not going to answer. He’s deeply worried but she’s not on assignment. She’s not in any danger of chasing another killer. It could be personal then. Something she needs to take care of her own. He must wait for her to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>She’s a type of person that’s not easily scared but right now, she’s terrified. She’s terrified at what information she will gather. Stella has not seen her mother in years, not that it bothers her because it does not. The fact that what she discovered forced her to talk to her mother is enough to make her heart pound a little.</p><p>Her mother had asked her to meet her at usual café. It’s the only café her mother likes to dine. Guess one could say that her mother has a peculiar taste and particular standard, one that she felt Stella hadn’t reached. By the time she arrived there, her mother is already waiting for her.</p><p>“Mother”, Stella greeted.</p><p>“Stella, I thought I taught you that punctuality is everything”, her mother expressed coolly.</p><p>“Forgive me, the traffic is brutal”, Stella explained as she settled down without bothering to remove her coat.</p><p>Of course, it did not get past her mother’s eyes but she bit her tongue with that once she noticed the faint bruising on her daughter’s face. Despite the effort in putting on concealer, she can still see the cut on her head, slightly covered by her blonde locks. She also noticed that she lost weight and that her movements are stiffed like she’s being careful of not breaking things or bones.</p><p>“Your job is going to be the death of you, Stella”, she muttered.</p><p>Elaine Gibson is not the most maternal in the world and she does not express her emotions well but Stella knows deep down that her mother cares about her in her own way. They’re just not alike. Her mother is old fashioned woman. She believed that women should behave properly, be classy, let the men do the work and all those things inherited from Middle Ages. Stella believes in independence. When she entered the law enforcement, her mother was deeply crossed. </p><p>“It’s not my time yet, Mother”, Stella said.</p><p>It is obvious her mother had noticed her injuries. She also knows that her mother is not one to press details which she appreciates.</p><p>“Well, what do you want to talk about that is so important I have to drop everything and come here?” Elaine asked.</p><p>The waiter served their tea and left.</p><p>“Have you and Father been to America before I was born?” Stella popped the question.</p><p>Her mother frowned. It came out of nowhere for her.</p><p>“Your father and I travelled all over the globe, dear. Of course, we’ve been there”, she answered.</p><p>Stella braced herself and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright, am I your biological daughter or not?” Stella dropped.</p><p>That made Elaine stiffened and frozen. It was all Stella needed. It confirmed what she’s been guessing throughout her drive. Her mother is many things but liar is not one of them, or maybe she’s just good at it.</p><p>“Where did you get that idea?” Elaine asked her instead.</p><p>The sassiness in her tone has disappeared.</p><p>“A friend of mine who does private investigative jobs. I asked him to check something for me and it turns out that I was not born here in England. I was born in America and that I was not your biological child. I want to know the truth from you before believing in a piece of paper”, she answered stoically.</p><p>Elaine swallowed the lump on her throat. It was a long, buried secret that she hoped will never been uncovered but Stella just did.</p><p>“Your father and I couldn’t have children, biologically, I mean. We tried for years and years. One day, he told me that a baby was left without a parent, a baby girl. I did not ask any question. All I wanted was to be a mother and there’s a baby girl waiting for me. Wherever you came from or who your biological parents were, I never knew. It did not make a difference for me anyway”, Elaine explained.</p><p>Stella gripped the edge of the table. Her father knew. Of course, he knew. Her mother is not the type to ask questions or object when it comes to her father’s decision. She’s old fashioned that way. She couldn’t believe that her father lied to her, let alone did what he did. It’s all in the report sent to her. </p><p>“Let me tell you how Father came to have found me. I was born in a hospital in Annapolis, Maryland. At the hospital’s record, I was declared dead, but I was not, was I? It was only made that because Father had paid someone at the hospital very handsomely to get him a baby girl and that was me. I was stolen and for years, I thought my father was goddamn hero”, Stella gritted between her teeth.</p><p>Though shocked, Elaine was displeased by her daughter’s cursing her father.</p><p>“Stella, don’t talk about your father like that!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“I was really hoping it was not true. Now, it all made sense. I know you cared about me despite not being yours biologically and for that I am grateful. I just wished it was not this way”, Stella expressed.</p><p>Elaine felt bad for it. Though she has no knowledge, she cannot begin to imagine what her daughter must be feeling. She’s still her Stella despite their differences.</p><p>“I must admit that I don’t approve of your father’s ways but I don’t regret the day I met you and I hope you don’t as well”, she muttered.</p><p>“No, I don’t. I don’t regret it and I very much would like you to be part of your grandchild’s life”, she revealed much to her mother’s surprise and joy.</p><p>“Oh, Stella…I am so glad I am finally going to be a grandmother!” she replied with a big smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Death Certificate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder waited for Stella at the office but she did not return. His mind is going places. What if something bad had happened to her? What if there’s been an accident? His hand is itching to get his phone and call her but she beat him to it.</p><p>“Where are you? I thought you’re coming back”, he asked in panic when she called him.</p><p>“I just got caught up on something. I’ll see you at home”, she simply answered and then hung up.</p><p>What could be so important that she ditched work for it? She has been bugging him and Chris to allow her to go back to Met for weeks and now, she took off and decided to be absent for the whole day. Mulder is left confused at her behavior. It’s not the Stella he knew. The only explanation he can think of is that she’s attending to something much more important than her job. She’s not an irrational person. She always does things for a reason and he must hold on to that.</p><p>When the day ends, he was very eager to get home. She said she will meet him there. He decided to stop by her favorite taco shop to surprise her for dinner. He fears that she had forgotten to eat all day due to whatever it is she’s working on. She has that tendency. When her mind sets on something, she just forgets to take care of herself. That’s why he nominated and elected himself as in charge in doing the coffee run in the morning to make sure she will not skip breakfast. Stella is also not a fan of the kitchen so he plans dividing the week with takeout and homecooked meals. It’s not that he intends to spoil her which is something he does not mind doing but also she needs to eat healthier for their baby.</p><p>Stella is already at home when he came in. She’s waiting for him by the sofa with black coffee on one hand. He eyed it carefully before closing and locking the door behind him.</p><p>“Please tell me that’s decaf”, he muttered.</p><p>She sighed and smiled a little.</p><p>“Yes, it is, even though I don’t see the point in that. Have a seat”, she responded.</p><p>The tone of her voice is serious yet calm and gentle. She’s going to talk, he figured. Mulder put the dinner onto the table before going to the living room to sit next to Stella. He did not fail to notice a white folder sitting on top of the coffee table.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“I want you to read that file”, she answered.</p><p>Mulder nodded and went on ahead to do what she asked. His eyes carefully roamed over the page of what seems like a medical record from a hospital in Annapolis, Maryland. It says of a baby girl who was declared dead upon birth. </p><p>“I don’t understand. What am I supposed to be looking for?” he asked in confusion.</p><p>“That baby girl in that file was me”, he frowned, “I was born in that hospital and I was declared dead because I was bought by an English man. That man happened to be my father or who I came to know as my father. I think the better term is stolen. I went to talk to my mother earlier after I got that file and she confirmed that I was not theirs biologically. She didn’t know how my father find me. She did not ask. It turned out that he paid one of the hospital staff to find him a baby girl and I was the lucky one that was selected”, she explained.</p><p>Mulder blinked a few times, trying to digest what she was saying. Of course, he had heard about that kind of transactions in some hospitals. There were couples who weren’t blessed to have children and did not want to go through the process of adoption so they do things illegally. He remembered the bureau having a case like that once but he was not assigned to it. He never thought Stella was one of the victims of that kind of business.</p><p>“I’m sorry…but, how did you come across this?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Stella’s eyes glanced over to his picture with Scully at the corner of the room. He followed her gaze before turning back at her.</p><p>“The first time I saw that photo I thought the resemblance was uncanny. It was too good to be just coincidence really that we looked so much alike and we lived on different continents. I don’t believe much in coincidence. At first, I thought it was just me being paranoid but I want to ease my mind so I contacted a friend of mine who hacks into anything as a hobby. He was really good. He found a sample of her DNA from the FBI’s database and matched it with mine and it’s a hundred percent match. That led him to scouring medical files of both Scully and me. He discovered that I have no birth record at any hospital in England because I was not really born here. I was born in Annapolis, Maryland in the same hospital Scully was born. My birthday is not really my birthday as it turns out. I was born February 23, 1964, the same day a baby girl in the name of Dana Katherine Scully was born”,</p><p>Mulder’s mouth is left hanging open as he clings to every word she utters.</p><p>“If you turn to the next page, you will see what I was trying to say”, she pointed out.</p><p>He did just that. He flipped to the second page and saw two signatures at the bottom of a Death Certificate for a baby girl named Danielle Kathleen Scully. It was signed by the father named William Scully Jr. and the mother, Margaret Scully, who gave birth to twins.</p><p>“Maggie…” he muttered.</p><p>“She lost a daughter that day and left the hospital with one surviving baby girl and that was Scully”, Stella confirmed.</p><p>He felt like the entire room is spinning. Of course, it is odd how much Stella resembles Scully but he simply associated it with the idea of doppelganger. He can already hear Scully’s voice in his head telling how ridiculous that theory was when science offers a better explanation and that is that they are related to one another. Stella opted to that explanation and the moment she realized how strange the situation was, she asked a friend to investigate for her. How naïve of him?</p><p>“You’re…I mean…you’re Scully’s twin sister?” it almost sounded rhetorical because the facts are right in front of him. </p><p>“I believe so, yes”, she answered with a slight tilt of her head to the side.</p><p>She knows it is going to be a lot for him to take. Frankly, she has not dealt with it yet. She has not yet begin processing the information. After the revelation during teatime, the conversation with her mother went to her upcoming grandchild. Not wanting to disrupt probably the best conversation she had with her mother, Stella did not bring up again the part where her father had paid for her and stole her from her birth parents. It was true that her mother did not really care whether she’s adopted or not. She treats her the same so despite knowing that she already knew that Stella knows the truth, Elaine remained the same. Instead of trying to understand and absorb it herself, she opted in telling Mulder first. She does not know why but she felt like she had to. Now, she had told him, she does not know how to start acknowledging the truth herself.</p><p>“Wow…this is quite a lot”, he muttered.</p><p>To that, Stella only nodded. Imagine falling in love with your partner and lost her only to fall for another woman and knocked her up and she turned out to be the twin sister of the first woman you fell in love with. That’s messed up. With that in mind, the immense doubt came back to her again. Now that she knows her connection with Scully, is it possible that Mulder saw Scully in her whether he’s conscious of it or not? He assured her repeatedly that he fell for her not because she looked like Scully but because she’s her own person but what if he’s not even aware of it? What if unconsciously, Mulder is continuing his love for Scully through her? That felt like one big giant stab to her chest. That felt more painful than what Martin Brown did to her during the attack.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” she looked back at him with a frown. She does not understand the question. She was the one who should be asking him that. “I mean, I know this is a lot for me to take but I can’t even begin to imagine it for you. It was your whole life, Stella. Your parentage, your childhood…how are you feeling?” he clarified.</p><p>She remained speechless. She does not know how she expected for him to react to it but she does not expect him to be more concern about her. He just found out that she’s the twin sister of the woman he loved who died. Why is he more concern about how she feels than his own?</p><p>“I don’t know”, she shook her head. It is the truth. “I haven’t thought about that yet. I wanted to tell you first”, she answered.</p><p>Mulder was shocked by it. He’s not going to deny that but he was able to get over it quickly bearing in mind what Scully told him once…</p><p>‘not everything is about you, Mulder’</p><p>Stella grew up admiring her father. His death had damaged her to the point that she harmed herself and threw herself to the wrong people. To discover what he did must have shattered what she believed about her life. It’s like waking up one day to find out that everything is a lie. It is what it is. Her strong walls and façade are keeping her from cracking but he knows that they will crack soon enough. She might still be in the state of shock to fully absorb it but he’s not going away. It will change things but not the way he feels about her. He loves her whether she’s Scully’s sister or not.</p><p>“You don’t have to think about this now or ever if you like but I am here. When you’re ready, I am right here. I don’t care wherever you came from, whether you’re American or British, whether you’re Scully’s sister or not. You’re Stella Gibson. I know you must have thought that the connection might have been somewhat related as to why I fell for you but it does not have anything to do with it. You’re you, Stella, and I love you no matter what”, he cleared for her.</p><p>He’s not wrong and he confirmed his guess when he saw her eyes went glassy. She did think of that. She did have doubts for a moment.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” she asked.</p><p>He took her hand and put it on his chest.</p><p>“…because it’s what this thing in here tells me so. It sounds cheesy but it’s true. I live for you, Stella. I strive to make you smile, to hear that rare sound of your laugh that you don’t just give to anyone. I smile like an idiot when I watch you eat tacos or downed a large cup of coffee like it’s damn water. I feel so proud when you stare down men thrice your size and make them bow to your will. I find you extremely adorable whenever you feel embarrassed that you don’t know how to work the kitchen and when you’re apologetic for making me order takeout again. I want to cuddle you whenever you’re annoyed at me for coddling you and serving you like a queen…all those little things filling up this organ here that keeps on beating for you. I know it’s not lying. I truly hope that you know that too and that you’ll believe it”, he answered.</p><p>She now feels like an ass for doubting his love again. Emotion is something she’s not an expert in navigating. She’s just used in not dealing with it at all like how she’s not dealing with discovering the truth about herself right now. It is her deflecting mechanism. It’s sort of a reflex for her. When it’s all too complicated for her heart, she just shoved it somewhere and carried on. She intends to do the same with this new information but she knows that Mulder wouldn’t let her compartmentalize it this time. She knows he will wait for her, allow her to process it in her own time. She just doesn’t want to. If her mother can carry on like nothing happened, why can’t she? The answer is simple really. She’s not her mother. That has been cleared for a very long time. It’s what drove a wedge between them because she couldn’t bring herself to follow her mother’s footsteps. Her job deals with the truth and she must deal with hers.</p><p>“I want to work on it, Mulder. I want to deal with it, reconcile with it. I just don’t know how to start. My brain is going hundred miles per hour and I couldn’t slow it down. It is keeping inventory of everything in my life searching for hidden clues like a case that needs to be solved. I was investigating my own past. Can you imagine that? I want to stop because I’ve been doing that since I left Mother at the café and it’s exhausting but I couldn’t stop. I kept searching for the signs that I missed where I’ve been made a fool of and tricked and manipulated. How do you reconcile with a life that’s not meant to be yours?” she confessed with her tone getting lower and lower until it sounded almost like a whisper.</p><p>Mulder gently squeezed her hand.</p><p>“…by having someone who will never let you go through with it alone”, he simply said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Washington D.C.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella is surprisingly calm for the following days after her talk with Mulder. She acts normal, back to work, auditing cases, contained in her office and away from the danger of chasing killers. Mulder got Chris to thank for that. Their boss used her pregnancy as leverage on Stella to get her to accept her office duties. There is a new case that emerged. It is unavoidable but Stella got benched for her own safety and her baby’s. As consideration, Mulder opted out of the new case too so he can be there for Stella. He came with her to every doctor’s appointment. It is too early to know the sex yet of their baby but Stella and the baby are on perfect health despite the attack that night. The discovery of her origin was temporarily forgotten until one afternoon at their place.</p><p>“Is she still alive?” she asked while browsing through pages of newspaper.</p><p>Mulder frowned and looked at her.</p><p>“Who is still alive?” he asked back.</p><p>She closed the newspaper and put it down.</p><p>“Margaret Scully. Do you know if she’s still around?” she clarified.</p><p>To be honest, he’s not quite sure. He had cut off all communications he had back in America. He needed it in order to move on. He wanted to let go of all things and people connected to Scully only to find himself with Scully’s twin miles away from D.C.</p><p>“I think so. Why do you ask?” he answered then asked again.</p><p>“I was thinking to go on vacation. Chris informed me I got a lot of vacation leave since I don’t really go on vacation. I was thinking of going to America to meet her. I wanted to see for myself what kind of life I could have had if I was not declared dead”, she answered.</p><p>It all sounded transactional from her and it confused Mulder. A part of him feels glad that she wants to confront it but a part of him is worried. She felt too detached from it all. It’s like she wants to go there as a detective, not as Stella Gibson. </p><p>“It will be a shock for everyone. No one knows that Scully got twin sister”, he muttered.</p><p>She hummed and leaned back the chair as she tapped her fingers onto the table.</p><p>“I will be surprised if they wouldn’t be. Will you come with me?” she invited.</p><p>“You know I will”, he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>That’s how he finds himself on the plane with Stella back to Washington D.C. after being away for so many years. His heart is pounding so hard. He does not want to admit that to Stella because it’s not about him right now. It’s about her and her peace of mind. It is her quest to discover where she really came from. Maggie is a great woman and he hopes that Stella will like her. He wouldn’t know how Maggie will react to Stella though. It’s a long-buried secret that Scully got a twin sister. For them, Stella had been long dead. </p><p>Stella looked stoic and unreadable. Her eyes darted from each side, studying her surroundings. When they got to a rental car, she felt Mulder’s hand over hers and it’s the first time she acknowledged that she’s not alone. Suddenly, she realized that it may have been hard for him to be back. He left this place a long time ago to escape the pain of losing Scully caused him and now she dragged him back again for her own selfish reason. She knows he had done it for her, to support her. She shouldn’t have asked if she is hundred percent sure that she can handle it on her own but she cannot ascertain that. </p><p>“Are we heading to her house first?” she asked him.</p><p>“No. We’re stopping by somewhere first”, he answered.</p><p>She noticed his tone dropped a little. He’s nervous. It has only been made known to her where he wants to go first when the car stopped in front of Hoover Building. She frowned but did not say a word. Perhaps, he wants to visit someone or his old office. Her plan can wait. She can support him too.</p><p>Mulder did not want to reminisce in his old workplace, but he can’t just drop on Maggie’s place unannounced. He’s not even sure she still resides in that house so he made a snap decision to see Skinner instead. He is sure that the bald man keeps contact with Scully’s mother because he’s that person. He cared about Scully and he would take it upon himself to make sure her mother will be alright. He’s thankful Stella did not protest or raise any question as to why he brought her there. </p><p>Eyes followed them as soon as they entered the building. It’s been years but the people still know who he is and their eyes couldn’t believe what they saw when they laid upon Stella. He knows they’re wondering if she is Scully or someone else. He still knows his way to Skinner’s office but he did not rush going there. He allowed Stella to take in the scene. He saw how she glanced left and right. It’s her first time there and probably the last. He wants her to take her time.</p><p>Stella has been aware of the attention that was turned towards her. She knows her presence confused people who knew Scully back then. As was established, the resemblance is uncanny. As they walked along the way, she breathed in the atmosphere. This is where Scully used to walk, used to work. This is where her life started to begin and end. As much as she’s lucky to have found Mulder and great partnership and love with him, this world had devoured her whole, tore her piece by piece until there’s nothing left. It was a high price for brief time with Mulder but she has no doubt that Scully wouldn’t trade it for the world and that if she would be given another chance to redo it, she wouldn’t change a thing. She couldn’t help but feel sad and guilty about being there. Isn’t it a bit unfair for Scully? Stella gets to be there and she couldn’t.</p><p>“I’m here to see A.D. Skinner”, she heard Mulder say to a secretary.</p><p>“Name, sir?” she asked.</p><p>“Tell him it’s Fox Mulder”, he answered.</p><p>The secretary surely knows the name because she went stiff upon hearing it. She quickly went inside the office and after a few seconds, she came back.</p><p>“You may come in”, she said.</p><p>Mulder and Stella went inside Skinner’s office. Skinner couldn’t believe that Mulder is back in his office after disappearing for so long. After Scully’s death, he just left. He did not call, did not write. He just left and chose to forget about everything that will remind him of Scully.</p><p>“Mulder, what bring—”</p><p>His words left hanging in midair when he saw the woman who appeared behind him. Skinner made sure to blink a few times just to be certain he’s not imagining things but no, she’s still there. Her name is forming on his lips. She looked back at him and it felt different. He could still remember how it felt to have Scully’s gaze on him and it’s not like this. Scully’s eyes were warm, full of fire. This woman’s eyes are cold, detached, and calculating. She’s looking at him like she’s reading him, deciphering what’s going on inside his head. It’s quite intimidating.</p><p>“Hi, Walter. I would like you to meet Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson from London Metropolitan Police Service”, Mulder introduced her.</p><p>She extended her hand and he took it, trying to gather himself in her presence.</p><p>“Assistant Director Walter Skinner”, he muttered.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you”, she replied.</p><p>Brit. She’s British so she cannot be her. </p><p>“Stella also happens to be Scully’s twin sister”, Mulder added after seeing the question mark on his face.</p><p>Skinner looked stunned. </p><p>“I don’t understand. I am not aware Agent Scully had a twin sister. I only knew one sister and she was killed”, he said.</p><p>“Yes. Stella was stolen after birth and Mrs. Scully was led to believe that her other daughter died and that only Scully had survived. We’re here because Stella wanted to meet Mrs. Scully so I wanted to ask if she still lives in the same house. I am pretty sure you know”, Mulder explained.</p><p>It made sense why Stella is the splitting image of Scully except the red hair and that blazing fire that was Scully. They looked the same and yet they seemed to be polar opposites of one another. How Mulder came to find her is another conversation he made sure to ask of him in another time. </p><p>“Maggie had moved but I can take you there”, Skinner said.</p><p>Stella wondered why he offered to take them there. Perhaps he wanted to catch up with Mulder. They seemed to know each other quite well. </p><p>“Great, I’m not used to driving on the left side of the car anyway”, Mulder agreed and tossed the car key towards Skinner.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’re fine. We just left the FBI office. I know. I apologize for not checking in when we landed. Alright…talk to you later”, Stella hung up and placed her phone back in her coat pocket.</p><p>Skinner glanced over her through the mirror as he drives. Mulder is seated at the front and he twisted around to look at her.</p><p>“Is that your mother?” he asked.</p><p>He must be referring to her adoptive mother, Skinner figured.</p><p>“No. It’s Chris. Mother doesn’t bother with calling for silly things like that. He was a bit crossed that we did not inform him we arrived here”, she answered.</p><p>Her strong accent confused Skinner’s eyes. He sees Scully but he’s hearing someone else. </p><p>“Oh, Chris is our boss at the Met”, Mulder informed Skinner who he knew is very much confused right now.</p><p>Skinner glanced towards him then back on the road.</p><p>“You’re on the London Met too?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah…couldn’t get enough of law enforcement. London Met does not have the conspiracy though or at least not that I am aware of”, Mulder answered playfully.</p><p>Of course, Skinner is aware that it’s that same conspiracy that ruined Mulder and Scully’s lives. It’s what ended Scully’s life. That mysterious cancer which came from removing the metal implant at the back of her neck they could only assume was put there during her abduction. </p><p>“They’re gone, you know…all of them”, </p><p>Mulder went serious and Stella sensed that immediately. His body went stiff. His hands clenched and his stare is deadly. She had not seen that side of him before.</p><p>“A few months after you left, there’s been an incident. All of them were found burned to death. Smoking Man went into hiding but Krycek found him and killed him. Whatever conspiracy they had, it died with them along with what you’ve been chasing all those years ago”, Skinner informed him.</p><p>He suddenly remembered they’re not alone in the car. His eyes met hers through the mirror but she did not flinch. She did not appear clueless either. Mulder must have told her something.</p><p>“There’s always going to be Syndicate, Walter. There are people who would always want to bury the truth for their advantage. Conspiracy will never die but I don’t give a fuck about it anymore”, he spat.</p><p>That surprised Skinner. The Mulder he knew was the man who risked everything in order to find the truth and uncover it. He did everything in his power to expose lies and now, the Mulder next to him wanted nothing to do with all of that. He had built a life in another country, away from all the death, away from the people who want to hurt him.</p><p>“We’re here”, he said as he pulled over in front of a house.</p><p>The atmosphere changed. The calm demeanor Stella had was replaced with a blank expression. It’s like she stepped back and locked herself in a secret room inside her brain. </p><p>“Stella, are you sure you still want to do this?” Mulder’s voice pulled her back to the surface. </p><p>She’s not alone. He’s there with her and he promised to be there all throughout. There’s no need for her to detach herself from feeling emotions. Her goal is to know a part of her that was taken from her. She needs to be fully present in order to do it.</p><p>“Of course”, she replied and they all went to the front porch as Skinner rang the doorbell.</p><p>After a few minutes, they heard a woman’s voice telling them to wait and then the door went open. Maggie’s eyes went wide as she gasped.</p><p>“Dana?” she muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room is awfully quiet. No one knows where to start or how to start. Mulder had explained to Maggie what happened during the day Scully and Stella were born, how Stella happened to be in London and became Stella Gibson. Maggie took it all in silence, probably recalling that eventful day at the hospital when she thought she had lost one of her daughters. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what she must be feeling right now that she found out she had been lied to and her daughter is alive all along just living another life in another country. </p><p>The old woman’s eyes are fixed on the blonde woman walking slowly around the room, gazing over the pictures on display. There’s no telling what Stella must be thinking but she’s studying each photo with interest, like they’re some evidence of a past that she could’ve had. They all looked so happy. Stella can recognized Scully even when she was little on the picture simply because she looked the same when she was that age, only with a blonde hair. There were two boys and another girl on the pictures with Scully along with whom she guessed as the father and Maggie. They all looked happy, one big happy family. </p><p>Stella couldn’t remember the last time that reflected on her family photo. They were so formal, business-like. Her mother, Elaine, loves her in her own way. Her father spoiled her. On top of that, there’s a standard to be met, an expectation to live up to. Growing up, she managed to do that. She’s always on top of her class. She excels in everything she does until her father died. Things went downhill for her and it caused her mother a great deal of stress. Stella spent late hours outside, hooking up with men way older than her, getting wasted, doing all self-destructive things that did not help ease the pain, just numbed her for a while. All those times she was going through that phase, that hardship, her real family was having a good time together being a family.</p><p>“Stella”, Mulder’s voice got her attention and she parted from the photos and turned around to look at them.</p><p>“I was saying that I am glad you found us and that I want you to know that you were never forgotten. If I have known the truth, I would never let you go. I would never let them take you away”, Maggie repeated.</p><p>She had said it already but Stella’s mind was elsewhere.</p><p>“I know”, it came out rather cold and she wished it did not. She sighed and tried to change the atmosphere, “…it’s a lovely house. They say you moved”, she tried to engage in conversation no matter how awkward it is.</p><p>Eager to get to know her, Maggie smiled and nodded. The topic is an ice breaker. She’s very willing to entertain anything Stella can think of under the sun as long as she will keep talking to her. It’s enough for Maggie.</p><p>“Yes. I loved my old house but there’s just too many memories there so when I found this one, I bought it right away”, she elaborated.</p><p>Mulder can understand that. After all, he moved countries in order to escape the memories. He and Skinner sat on the couch and just watched the two find their way to connect.</p><p>“I’m sorry. When I formed this plan to see you, I thought this is going to be easier. I don’t mean to be off-putting and cold. Forming emotional bond is not my cup of tea but I wanted to see for myself what my life would be if Father did not come into the picture”, Stella expressed.</p><p>Maggie quickly wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes. </p><p>“I understand. Trust me, I get it. This is all news to me and I am feeling all sorts of things right now. You’re standing there and you looked just like her. She would have wanted to meet you. Dana and Melissa would have wanted to meet you. Bill and Charlie too. You would’ve been loved, so much you might get sick of it”, she replied and chuckled.</p><p>Stella smiled at that.</p><p>Mulder can recall how much Maggie mothered Scully and he had the pleasure of hearing Scully complained about it but he could see back then how much Scully loved it. He does not doubt that Stella would have been showered with love if she grew up as Danielle Kathleen Scully. </p><p>“That sounds nice”, she muttered.</p><p>“Dana?” </p><p>Heads turned to see Bill standing frozen there holding grocery bags. His eyes are wide, focused on Stella like he had seen a ghost. Maggie had forgot to inform them that Bill is in town for a week. He’s been staying with her a week before he sails again. It’s his way of looking after his mother after Scully had died. He was worried that losing both of her daughters will kill their mother so him and Charlie took turns in taking care of her whenever they can. Seeing someone who looks exactly like Dana at the living room just knocked the oxygen out of his lungs.</p><p>“I don’t understand. What’s going on?” he asked in confusion.</p><p>“Bill, honey, this Danielle—” Maggie glanced over Stella and cleared her throat, “Stella…she’s your sister”, she answered.</p><p>The frown is evident on the man’s face. Of course, he only knew two sisters and both are dead. Stella made the first move and offered her hand to Bill.</p><p>“Stella Gibson, pleased to meet you”, she introduced herself.</p><p>Bill reluctantly took her offered hand.</p><p>“Bill Scully Jr.”, he replied and stepped back, “I am sorry. I am confused. What’s going on here?” he asked again.</p><p>Stella and the rest leave it to Maggie to explain. She was there that day at the hospital and it’s clear to everyone that Maggie and her husband did not tell their other kids that one of their siblings ‘died’ during birth. Maggie did her best in explaining everything to Bill. The older brother glanced over at Mulder and the anger is renewed. Of course, he still blames Mulder for his sisters’ demise. It was his world that devoured them both. For Bill, it’s all Mulder’s fault he lost his sisters. </p><p>“…and you just happened to find her?” Bill insinuated towards Mulder with so much spite.</p><p>Stella kept it cool but she’s a bit pissed at his tone towards Mulder.</p><p>“Yes, that’s what happened”, Mulder answered.</p><p>He knows Scully and Stella’s brother hate him with his entire being but if he’s thinking that he’s hunting his sisters one by one, he’s wrong. He never wanted for Melissa to be shot that night. He never wanted for Scully to get sick. It was not his intention and for the longest time, he blamed himself for their tragedies but he kept repeating Scully’s words in his head…</p><p>‘It’s not your fault, Mulder. It’s theirs’</p><p>It allows him to get out of bed in the morning. </p><p>“Do you know what he did to our sisters?” Bill turned to Stella. “…because of him, both Melissa and Dana are dead”,</p><p>“Bill, that’s enough”, Maggie cut in.</p><p>“You have to stay away from him or you will end up just like them”, Bill insisted.</p><p>His outburst did not faze Stella. She’s used to men who fail to contain their emotions. She’s not there to soothe him. She’s there for her own benefit not for his and she will not stand there and allow him to guilt trip Mulder just because he can. </p><p>“How did Melissa die?” she asked in an extremely calm manner, so calm, it actually scared Skinner.</p><p>“She was shot when she went to Dana’s apartment”, Bill answered confidently.</p><p>Stella hummed.</p><p>“Did Mulder shoot her that time?” she asked again and Bill stiffened.</p><p>Of course, it was an honest question. It’s quite simple really but Bill seemed to have a hard time answering it so Skinner cleared his throat.</p><p>“No, he did not”, he answered in Bill’s behalf.</p><p>“From I gathered, Scully died of cancer. It’s biological and if it can be argued that it’s caused by something else, did Mulder put cancer in Scully?” Stella followed up.</p><p>Bill is just speechless.</p><p>“No, Fox did not do that. He would never hurt Dana”, Maggie was the one who answered this time.</p><p>“Well then, I guess I don’t see the point why I should stay away from him and I don’t see the point of your rage towards him”, Stella said.</p><p>Bill’s jaw clenched.</p><p>“Being around him dragged Dana into tons of mess. Do you know how many times she ended up in hospitals for various injuries because of where he took her to? She almost died many times before she died of cancer. He is the cancer”, he exclaimed.</p><p>“Two months ago, I was attacked by the killer we were chasing in London. He used to hang his victims, all professional women in public areas or their workplace to parade them, to humiliate their corpses. I was at the office when he came in and I almost died that night. I almost have the same fate those women had if it was not for Mulder. He saved me from that monster. It was not anyone’s fault other than that cold-hearted killer. It was his choice to come in the office and attacked me”,</p><p>Mulder suddenly remembered that night where he found Martin Brown strangling her with that nylon rope. It made his stomach turned at the memory.</p><p>“It was certainly not Mulder’s fault because I chose this life. I chose this job and I knew the risk before partaking in it. Just like Scully knew the risks before joining FBI and working on the field. I trust that you know she’s not an idiot. She got a brilliant mind and I bet, all the things you’re thinking of, you’re saying now, she already thought of that before and still, she carried on because she wanted to. You’re the older brother. You get to worry, but you don’t get to dictate the path the others wanted to take just like no one dictate yours to you”,</p><p>“I appreciate the concern but I don’t appreciate being spoken to like a child. I also don’t appreciate anyone talking to the father of my unborn child that way especially if that person happens to be my long-lost brother”,</p><p>Everyone almost gasped when she just dropped that she’s pregnant with Mulder’s baby. </p><p>“Do that again and I will break your nose. Are we clear?” she warned.</p><p>“Crystal”, Bill agreed.</p><p>With that, Stella stand down and turned around to get her bag. Maggie immediately caught her arm to stop her.</p><p>“Please, don’t go just yet. Stay for dinner at least. We can talk or not talk. It’s fine. Just stay. All of you”, she pleaded in desperation.</p><p>Mulder waited for Stella. It is her choice. Of course, he wanted to stay for Maggie and he’s sure Skinner wanted the same as well but if it’s too much for Stella, he will not push her.</p><p>“Why not?” Stella agreed much to their relief.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“I am guessing kitchen is not your scene”, Bill followed Stella at the back garden.</p><p>The others are busy helping Maggie with the dinner while Stella chose to breathe some air at the back of the house.</p><p>“Kitchen and I don’t get along”, she replied without looking at him.</p><p>“Listen, I am sorry if I crossed the line earlier. I know we haven’t known each other well but I already lost two sisters and I just found out I have one remaining. I was just scared to lose another one again”, Bill apologized.</p><p>“I can understand that but I will appreciate it if you can stop blaming Mulder for it. We both know it’s not up to him what happened to Melissa and Scully. If you can manage to see past anger and pain, you’ll see that it’s not his fault”, she said.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s unfair of me to put it all on him. It’s just so much easier to do so, you know? I can just pour it all on him and I know who I should blame, who I should hate. Instead of grasping into thin air on who or what to blame because those people responsible for their deaths were unreachable”, he admitted.</p><p>“See? People can have decent conversation if we don’t allow our emotions get the best of us. We should start from here. See if we get along in the future”, she expressed which made him chuckle.</p><p>“Alright…I’ll do my best not to piss you off”, he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dinner Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the kitchen, Skinner had excused himself to answer a call leaving Mulder and Maggie alone.</p><p>“Fox…” she called his attention.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Scully for dropping in unannounced. I did not mean to shock you with all of these. It’s just that, Stella wanted to meet you and see where she came from”, he apologized ahead.</p><p>It was harsh to totally cut off communication with his former world but he needed it at the time. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Maggie after Scully died. </p><p>“I was worried about you when you left. I came by the bureau few days after the funeral when you’re not answering my calls. Mr. Skinner told me that you resigned and no one could reach you. He said that you left the country. I was so worried because it’s true we both lost Dana but I was lucky to have sons who looked after me. You did not have anyone. I wanted to be the one to look after you, make sure you’re alright for Dana. I know she would want me to but I couldn’t reach you and I didn’t know how to find you”, she said.</p><p>Mulder held back the tears.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Mrs. Scully. I am doing alright. It was hard at first and I felt like dying as well but Scully would have kicked my ass if I give up. She made me promise that I would live after she’s gone. Keeping that promise is the last thing I can do for her”, he replied.</p><p>They both laughed at that. They can picture Scully actually getting pissed at Mulder and nagging her or just kicking him in the ass.</p><p>“Stella…how did you find her?” she finally asked.</p><p>“I didn’t. I was working in London and I got transferred to another office. When she got back from Belfast, it’s the first time I saw her. I actually thought I saw a ghost when she came in but she’s very real. I didn’t think she’s related to Scully because I did not know she had a twin. Scully didn’t know either, so I went with doppelganger. It was her who figured it out when she saw Scully’s picture at my flat. She had asked a friend to do some digging for her and she discovered that they’re sisters, twins”, he answered.</p><p>Maggie smiled and sighed in relief.</p><p>“Fate has a funny way of playing out, hasn’t it?” she muttered.</p><p>“Yes, it has”, he cleared his throat, “…about the announcement earlier, I uh, wanted to tell you in a much better situation than that but, Stella, well, I think you can already get a grasp of how she is. She’s just straightforward about everything”, he responded.</p><p>She knew he was referring to the pregnancy announcement earlier that was abruptly dropped onto their faces. She’s still impressed at how Stella handled Bill’s outrage. Scully would just try to appease her brother but Stella put him in his place. Maggie loves her firstborn son but sometimes Bill can get way over his head about being the big brother and he’s been particularly hard on Scully and Mulder. She’s glad Stella can stand her ground against him. Maggie reached out and held Mulder’s hand.</p><p>“I’m not mad and honestly, I cannot think of anyone who I trust enough to take care of my daughter. You’ve always been there for Dana and you cared for her with all your heart. I am sure it will be the same for Stella…maybe even more. I just wish that I will be allow in my grandchild’s life”, she said.</p><p>He blinked, trying to comprehend what she just said to him. Sometimes he is wondering why Maggie is not a saint yet.</p><p>“After all the trouble I caused your family? You still trust me, trust your daughter’s safety on me?” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>“…like what Stella had said earlier, Dana chose her life and the path she took. No one forced her. You know no one could force her. She’s stubborn that way. Believe me, her father and I did our best to try and stop her from leaving medicine but she’s adamant. You did not bring trouble in our lives. It was not on you and I believe that Dana had already said that to you repeatedly so don’t be so hard on yourself, Fox”, she answered.</p><p>He wonders how Stella would have turned out if she grew up under Maggie’s care. Her upbringing and life experiences made Stella tough. It had shaped her into who she is right now. If all that to change, would Stella be the same Stella he met?</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Scully. I appreciate it and yes, we would love you to be part of your grandchild’s life”, he muttered.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Well, come on then. Let’s serve dinner”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was quiet at first. Everyone is feeling the air. The last time they’re all in one room, Bill got heated and Stella had threatened to break his nose. Unable to remain quiet, Skinner cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, are you two heading back to London or are you planning on moving back here?” he asked both Mulder and Stella.</p><p>Mulder hadn’t thought of that. It’s all up to Stella. Mulder is quite happy in London. It has become his home and they have a job there.</p><p>“No, we’re not moving here. Our lives are in London. I got a job there. Mulder’s got a job there. We’re still on vacation so we will still be around for two more weeks”, she answered without blinking.</p><p>Maggie was saddened by the timeframe but at least, they still got two weeks to get to know each other, hopefully.</p><p>“Can we, uh…can we come visit you in London?” all turned to Bill who is so much nicer and calmer now than earlier. “Mom has not been there yet. Charlie and the kids will flip out if we tell them we’re going. You can show us your world and all that stuff”, he added.</p><p>Stella smiled at him and it warmed Maggie’s heart to see her two children finally getting along.</p><p>“Sure. That would be nice. I moved in with Mulder so if the whole family is coming over, you might want to get a hotel reservation”, she agreed.</p><p>Bill nodded at that and glanced over Mulder but unlike earlier, there’s no dagger in his gaze. </p><p>“Have you two booked your hotel? You can stay here if you like. It’s just two weeks and you’re leaving…”</p><p>Maggie’s thoughts trailed off. She just found her long-daughter. She is reluctant to let her go yet.</p><p>“I was actually going to talk to Mulder about that. I like the house more than I had hope. If it’s alright with him, I want us to stay here”, Stella mentioned.</p><p>Eyes now turned to Mulder.</p><p>“Oh, I love Maggie’s cooking so it’s no brainer for me”, he said and Maggie smiled from ear to ear.</p><p>“Great, I will make the guestroom later for the two of you”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Stella found Skinner at the porch watching Bill and Mulder talking at the lawn.</p><p>“They haven’t tried killing each other yet?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head and laughed.</p><p>“Not yet…whatever you said to Bill must have worked”, Skinner answered.</p><p>Stella smirked a little.</p><p>“I didn’t say much. Bill is a big man. I just made him see that it’s not Mulder’s fault Scully and Melissa died. He sees that. It’s just easier for him to blame Mulder than those who were truly at fault”, she said.</p><p>Skinner hummed. Despite the obvious difference between Stella and Scully, he can now see their similarities. They’re both so understanding and got brilliant minds. They’re both fearless and serious law enforcer. Both of them are good match to Mulder.</p><p>“You know it’s kind of weird seeing you and talking to you but I am glad to have met you and to know you’re with Mulder. Everyone here has been worried about him when he took off. He’s not the greatest in dealing with loss and he took Scully’s death badly. I am glad that he found you. I wish you could’ve met your sister though. I think you will like each other”, he expressed.</p><p>“I am not the greatest in dealing with things either. Believe me. My life is not majestic and I had my moments. Mulder had seen another side of me and he had helped me get over my issues and allowed myself to connect with people. I am glad too that he found me”, she responded.</p><p>He wanted to ask her if she’ll consider staying in America but he knows her life is not there. He also knows that Mulder will not make her move. Their lives are in London and even though he wanted to see his friend and his upcoming child, he must set aside his own desire and allow them to be happy.</p><p>“You can visit us any time you want. You are welcome”, she suddenly said like she’s reading his mind.</p><p>He found her blue eyes staring back at him when he turned to her. Her stare is intense and calculating, always analyzing.</p><p>“Thank you. I would love to see London”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>At the lawn, Mulder was followed by Bill when he went there to get their bags. He still hadn’t expected that Stella would want to stay at Maggie’s but he’s glad. She’s really trying to connect with Maggie and he knows it’s not easy for Stella to do. She’s not the type to reach out on people. She’s always closed off, tough to crack, but something has changed after he met her. It was hard at first but soon, she began opening herself up, talking what’s going on in her head, what she feels. She had let him in and now, she’s trying to let Maggie and Bill in. </p><p>“Hey”, Bill called.</p><p>“Okay, I get it that you hate me but can we please keep up the peaceful dinner? You can yell at me when Stella and Maggie aren’t around because it upsets them”, he said to the older brother.</p><p>“I am not here to yell at you. I actually came here to say that I am sorry”, Mulder frowned, “I was a dick to you even back then. I couldn’t help it. My baby sister was in and out of the hospital and I understood it’s part of the job but she’s still my baby sister. When Dana got in the FBI, Dad made me promise to keep an eye on her, make sure she’ll be alright. I promised to keep her safe but I couldn’t because she wouldn’t quit. I started blaming you for making my job harder. Dana chose to be an FBI agent. She chose to keep on going even after she’s been abducted, beaten up. She’s tough that way. I know it wasn’t your fault and you cared for her. It’s just that…there’s no one else for me to blame. I know nothing of your world. Mom explained that there were people who wanted to stop both of you from exposing them, from uncovering the truth but I didn’t know who they were so I couldn’t particularly blame them so I went with you. It’s not fair of me and it’s not fair to Dana. I am sorry”, Bill added.</p><p>Mulder cannot believe that he’s actually hearing Bill Scully Jr. apologizing to him. He’s certain for years that the man hates him and he had long accepted that. His apology came as a surprise for him and it is a nice surprise. </p><p>“That’s alright. You weren’t the only one who blamed me. I did it for years and sometimes I still do it. Scully hated it when I am self-loathing but there were times when I just couldn’t help it, so I understand what you were saying”,</p><p>Mulder smiled a little and chuckled.</p><p>“Stella did a number on you, huh”, he teased and Bill laughed.</p><p>“She’s so much scarier than Dana, Melissa, and Mom combined”, Bill remarked.</p><p>“Yeah…she got a reputation at the London Met. I mean, she’s the Detective Superintendent. No one gets there without developing thick skin and she can get those men at the station looked down the floor when she speaks. I advise you not to go up against her if you still value your life”, Mulder commented.</p><p>The two men are now smiling at each other which is something they haven’t done since they met.</p><p>“You do love her, don’t you? I mean, really love her? Not just because she looks like Dana?” Bill asked.</p><p>“I do. I asked myself that question so many time because I want to be sure and she had asked me that too. I love Scully, Bill. You know I do. I love Stella too, and it’s not the same. Scully will always have a place in my heart but I couldn’t imagine breathing in a space without Stella in it. She’s my life, so yes, I love her so much with every fiber of my being”, he answered proudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I Love You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Stella get ready for bed is one of Mulder’s favorite thing to do. There’s just something erotic with the way she tied her hair in a messy bun to get them out of the way when she washes her face. The way she brushed her teeth with all seriousness as if she’s solving a case is so adorable. She also does a habit of checking herself in the mirror three times if she had applied her moisturizer evenly on her face and her neck. Then, she will brush her hair until she’s satisfied. It’s an entire ritual that can never bore Mulder.</p><p>“Aren’t you getting tired of watching me do this every single night? You probably have memorized already everything I do before bed”, she said as she walks into the bedroom and climbed the bed to be with him.</p><p>His arms automatically pulled her closer and she can already feel him hard. It made her hummed in approval.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful when you’re getting ready for bed”, he said.</p><p>She almost scoffed at that but she found herself blushing.</p><p>“I think you have a very odd fetish”, she commented and they both chuckled.</p><p>Mulder is glad to see her absorbing Maggie and the world he came from pretty well. Aside from the whole Bill situation which was resolved quite nicely to be frank, everything went smoothly. Stella even agreed to staying with Maggie until they leave which is a surprise for him. She’s really making an effort to get to know her birth mother. There is no judgment nor resentment to anyone. She does not hate her adoptive mother or her adoptive father because they have both loved her in their own ways despite not being their flesh and blood. She also knows that Maggie and Bill Sr. had never forgotten her after so many years. She would have been loved too if she was not taken from them.</p><p>“What do you think so far?” he asked.</p><p>Her fingers trailed his eyebrow.</p><p>“She’s a good person, Margaret. I am not certain I am there with her with the whole religion aspect of her life but I don’t offer any prejudice. It’s just not my cup of tea. Other than that, I don’t see anything I will not like about this family. Even Bill…he just has some issues but I can tell he’s a good person too. He’s protective which is normal and I understand him. I wish I could have met Bill Sr. though, and Scully and Melissa…but I am lucky to have known about them at all”,</p><p>She inhaled deeply and her fingers are now tracing the outline of his lips.</p><p>“I think…no. I now believe that things really do happen for a reason”, she muttered.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“None of these would have happened if I have not met you. I would never learn the truth about myself, my family, where I came from, if you have not walk into my life and told me how much I resembled Scully. I would not have met Margaret and Bill today and Walter too. I am not sure if there’s someone really up there pulling the strings or it’s the work of the cosmos but I am glad that you happen to me. It was like there was missing chuck of me that I never knew was missing until you showed me that piece”, she answered.</p><p>Mulder smiled at her realization. Of course, he can argue a different being pulling the strings up there but he’s not going to contradict Stella’s theory. Sometimes, he thinks that this could be his purpose in meeting her, to reconnect her to her family, but he knows that it’s not all there is. He loves her. She loves him. It’s all that matters.</p><p>“I guess you will start cashing in your leave credits from now on”, he joked and she chuckled.</p><p>“I think Chris will be very pleased to know that. I was also thinking that maybe they can come visit too in London when they got time. I told Walter he can come too”, she mentioned.</p><p>Mulder’s heart warmed with her initiative to include Skinner because he knows how much he had hurt the man by leaving. He wanted to reconnect with his friend too. He’s the only one left from his old world. He already lost everyone he fought alongside with except Skinner.</p><p>“In that case, I think we should start looking for an actual house or a bigger flat if we want them to stay over. My flat couldn’t accommodate guests”, he suggested.</p><p>He saw the interest in her features at the mention of house shopping.</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea. I know someone we can call and we can start looking when we get back”, she jumped on it fast.</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. His hand automatically fell on her belly.</p><p>“I am so happy I accepted that transfer to your station”, he muttered.</p><p>“…and I am so happy that I asked you for that drink”, she replied.</p><p>“I have a feeling that this is good. What we’re doing is good. Like for the first time, I can say that I am content and happy. We’re building a family. You found your family. I reconnected with family. Things are good”, he observed.</p><p>She buried her face on his chest.</p><p>“Yes, I never thought settling down is going to feel this good. Future is not going to go easy on us especially on our line of work but I know we will figure it out. I just do”, she said.</p><p>He sighed and nodded.</p><p>“We will. We will always figure it out together”, he agreed.</p><p>“I love you, Mulder”, she said for the first time.</p><p>A smile formed upon his lips before he placed a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>“I love you too, Stella”, he replied and they fell asleep in each other’s arms while looking forward to the future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~FIN~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this is super short but i had reached my end with this story. Sorry. Tried my best though to make it light and happy. Maybe one day i can do a revisit hopefully with more ideas but for now, this is it. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>